


Life Is Strange: Mindless Ecstasy - Smut, Fluff, Etc

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boners, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: It's a book full of mostly smuts that will from requests as I will do all kinds of smut, as I hope I can give you something that you like in exchange you can follow my tumblr account that I will give to you once you request something. I'll only do 8 requests here as I have other books to work on as well and please understand that I have a life. One thing I won't do is BDSM and non-consensual acts, I also will not do any kind of kinks, especially like pee-kinks, etc.8 Requests Left!





	1. Chapter 1

** _REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!!!_ **

  
  



	2. Polarized Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were Mark Jefferson's assistant at Blackwell Academy, as you guys grew closer, he got you where he wanted you to be his prey. The only thing that you'll remember after this is Mark, the good Mark, Mr. Jefferson.

_Mark got you where he wanted you, where he wanted you since the moment he laid eyes on you. You were an assistant of his, you were always there beside him and you loved your job, you spent most of your life with a camera in your grasp. But despite this, you kind of disliked Mark, especially with how arrogant and how weirdly immersed he was in his photography. However, you understood because he had great images and a great eye, and he was a great teacher as well, teaching you some tips on photography when you asked. However, you couldn't help but feel frightened around him, he gave you this ... predator kind of feel and made sure that you were with somebody in his presence. This was about 7 months before Rachel's disappearance and you were one of his first victims, as he had been watching you for some time, you had this pure aura surrounding you._

He also felt that you were interesting and not to mention alluring, he figured if he maybe got closer to you, maybe if you guys became something, he would be able to make you his model. But he ended up enjoying the time he spent you more than he would've like to, you were artistic and when out of the classroom you were carefree, alike Rachel. As 3 to 4 months had passed, Mark became very strange and he would ask to take lots of photos of you and he would try to get you alone or get you to try drugs. You didn't do anything that wasn't prescribed and constantly said no, but one night when you were alone with Mark at your home, he drugged you as you remember the room becoming full of blurs. As well as everything in your body became numb, you heard what seemed to be Mark apologizing before you blacked out. You were in and out of consciousness, one moment you're in a car, the next moment you're being tied up. Why would he do something like this? Just why?

Mark had you tied up on the white backdrop, your clothes off of your body and thrown onto the couch whilst bright white lights were glued onto your vulnerable form. Your head hurt like hell and your thoughts were jumbled up, you couldn't even comprehend what was happening. All you could hear was loud camera shutters and Mark complimenting your form, your body was shivering in the cold room as your eyes scanned the room, your eyes stopped at the blurry form of Mark.  
" **_I see that you're awake, (Y/N) ... why didn't I do this sooner? You have such a beautiful state of pure vulnerability ... stay still, please (Y/N)._**" Mark said, his voice sounded so soft and so far away.

" _What ... What's ... Uhm ..._" You managed to say, your words low and groggy as you're trying to piece together what the hell was happening.  
" **_Stay still!_**" Mark exclaimed in frustration as you had moved your head to look around, you never have seen such a bright room, for a moment you thought it was a hospital or something. Your throat was extremely dry and your body felt stiff, you heard a few more shutters before Mark spoke again, complimenting your obedience. "**_ I love how ... obedient you are, (Y/N) ... that's one thing I look for in a woman. A woman who can obey._**" As you felt so out of it, you wondered was any of it even real.  
" _Mark .... what's happening ... I feel so ... out of it ... what's happening?_" You groaned as Mark held a camera in his grasp with a manic grin on his lips. He chuckled to himself, you were so out of it, you were so easy to catch, he thought to himself as he focused on you in your weak position.

" **_This is all just a photoshoot. You're the muse that I have been looking for and watching for quite some time. You're so alluring ... and appealing in this state ... you have no idea's what's going on but you're scared and the natural appeal of fear suits you so well._**" Mark said, his voice serene and a coy grin on his lips, you turned your head towards him, your vision became much clearer and it was like a fog was lifted over. " _Why are you doing this? Please, let me go, Mark ..._" You said in fear, as you tried to fight out of the restraints, you felt fear possess your entire being.  
" **_You're not going anywhere, (Y/N) ... I can't let you go yet ... not until I get the perfect pictures ... but even then, I can't let you go._**" Mark said, his voice seemed to hold some sympathy for you. Crouching down to your level as he stared down at your cloudy eyes, so alluring.

" _If you don't let me go then someone will find out. I have a flight tomorrow to see my mother ... Mark ... fucking let me go!_" You spat, fighting against the handcuffs as you gritted your teeth tightly.  
" **_Oh, I forgot to tell you. I canceled your flight ... my bad ... I even told your mother that you had wanted to settle down for a little while._**" Mark apologized in a sickly gentle tone, turning towards the cart with needles as he grabbed a needle, sucking up the liquid in the bottle as a vile grin rested on his lips. Turning towards you, as fear shook through your body. " _Please! I ... I'd do anything ... I don't want that sick stuff in me ... I can do sex ... I can give you money ... I just don't want to die._" You begged, trying to scoot away from him as he thought about it for a few moments. I mean, he's still kind of hard at the sight of you, he would've just said no but you're begging for it, you're desperate. You're helpless.

" **_Oh, I love that look of ... fear ... desperation ... I might take you up on of those offers, my sweet (Y/N) ... do you know how arousing you are to me?_**" Mark whispered with a vile chuckle as you couldn't help but force your gaze away from his, what a sick man you thought but also, what an arousing man. You regret offering sex, as you began to yell for help, Mark couldn't help but chuckle at how pitiful you've become.  
"_ Please! Someone! Anyone! Please!_" You shouted, but no one replied.  
" **_You better shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I put it to work, doll._**" Mark barked, his eyes gazing intensely into yours, his eyes clouded with lust and admiration. He knew that he shouldn't but he wants to so bad, he's so aroused and you offered yourself.

" **_Look, I know that you certainly don't get laid ... but you know, I'm willing to take up your offer in exchange that I will give you a drug that will make you forget a few days of your memory. I'm sorry but that's the only offer that I can give you ... you're lucky I don't kill you soon after._**" Mark offered, crouching down to your level with a sympathetic gaze.  
" _... I ... I ... fine. But you have to tell me have you kidnapped girls before me ..._" You insisted, gazing fiercely, breaking away from your gaze laughing. " **_Why would I have any reason to tell you that when I'm already letting you walk free which is being too generous,_**" Mark asked.  
" _I guess that means I'm not the first ... what a sick bastard you are ... I always felt like prey around you ... I should've left when I had the chance._" You coughed angrily as your gaze became full of fire.

" **_Oh ... well then, how idiotic of you not to listen to your gut but still ... that means you won't stop me ... but I'm going to start getting ready for it ... I'll start off sweetly._**" Mark answered he sounded so vile, so wicked. Silence filled the room as you felt the tears swell at the edge of your eyes and your throat become unbearably tight, a small choked sob left your lips. What could you do? Why?! The tears kept trailing down your cheeks as your lips trembled in fear, he could be lying, you wondered what fate would you end up with. It only depended on you. Mark let a sigh leave his lips as he began to grab a condom out of one of the drawers, he felt something for you but he wasn't going to support it. Slipping off his black button-up shirt as it fell off his shoulders, onto the couch before the rest of his clothing soon came off his body.

You had laid there in silence, your tears had faded away from your face but your body remained cold, soon you heard Mark speak again.  
" **_(Y/N) ... I want you on your knees._**" Mark insisted in his naked glory, turning towards him as your eyes widened at the sight of his thick naked shaft, stiff and hardened in the cold air. Obeying his commands, you manage to sit up on your knees as you were prepared for Mark to shove himself in your throat but his lips were pressed against yours softly. His lips gently caressed yours, his eyes shut blissfully as his palms were pressed against your cheeks. Your heart still longed for him, you still wanted him deep inside your heart but he was an asshole, a dickhead, everything including the devil but your body still desired him. Kissing him back as you felt your heart thrash in your body, brushing his lips against yours before parting your lips for his warm moist tongue.

His tongue began to dance and caress yours causing a pleasant sensation that made you moan against his lips, feeling a sense of pride, he chuckles against your lips. His fingers tug at your bra straps as he pulls down your bra off your breasts, unbuttoning your bra from the back before trailing hungry kisses on your breasts. You clench your teeth as you can't help but enjoy the sensations but you despised him with every breath in your body. Trailing his lips further down your breasts as he begins to suck softly on your nipples causing a loud gasp to leave your lips. Biting your lips to cover any moans leaving your lips, whilst his other hand twisted your nipple, staring intensely at you, awaiting an arousing facial expression. But you fought giving him any kind of satisfaction, pulling away from your nipples, Mark begins to grab his camera.

" **_Stay like that, sweetness ..._**" Mark insisted, grabbing the camera and taking a few pictures of your topless form, you feel so utterly disgusted that you want to just get it over with. He sits the camera down beside you both before asking " Could you get on your hands and knees, for me?". Obeying him to the best of your abilities considering that you had handcuffs on your wrists, feeling your cheeks burning up in the cold room as your body pulsated with arousal. Mark chuckled at your form, taking more and more photos of you in these erotic poses that only aroused him so much. Setting the camera a few inches in front of you as it was set to record you, his touch made you jump in your skin as humiliation began to overcome you. Putting a condom on, he soon places his hands on your hips, pressing himself against your warmth moist folds.

Rubbing the head of his thick pulsating shaft against your folds, you can't help but let a breath leave your lips at the sensation before a loud scream was forced out of your lips at the sudden pain pushed through you. Mark pushed himself further as a low grunt left his lips at your tight warm core pulsating around him, he waited for a few minutes as he believed that he should've just thrusted himself inside of you earlier.  
" **_Move ..._**" You growled before Mark began to slowly thrust his hips in and out of you as heavy breaths left his lips, his glasses were off his face and on the floor. As he gripped your hips tightly, hearing your low breaths leaving your lips as low tides of pleasure rushed through you. Striking a slap against your ass causing a loud yelp to leave your lips at the stinging pain, Mark's thrusts soon became rough inside of you. As he snapped his hips deep inside of you causing a low moan to usher out of your lips at the powerful waves of ecstasy.

" **_Why are you so .... fuckin' quiet, (Y/N)? I thought you'd be louder ... I'm gonna make you cry out my fuckin' name._**" Mark says confidently in between pants as you can't help clench tightly around him as a loud erotic moan soon parts from his lips. Snapping his hips even harsher as you can't help the moans that he's prying out of your lips as your body jerks against his, the sounds of skin slapping fills the room. You feel him so deep inside of you, hitting your g-spot repeatedly as cries of pleasure fall from your lips. But neither of your moans were of his name, making him feel a rush of fury causing him to harshly slap your ass again causing his name to fall from your lips. Your heart was racing and your body still shivered against the cold air in the room, you wanted it to be over soon. " **_Mark! Please ... Ah! Ah! Mnh! ... Mark!_**" You moaned in ecstasy as he grabbed a fistful of your hair, snapping his hips at an extremely fast pace.

" **_A girl like you is obedient ... but needs to be taught what she needs to do ...! Fuck ... do you know ... how fuckin' tight you are ... the perfect virgin._**" Mark grunted as he let go of your hair, gripping your hips again as he moaned your name loudly, pushing himself as far as he could go and moving his hips as fast as he can. Causing loud moans and screams to leave your lips as the waves of pleasure that overcame you felt like hurricanes or tornados of pleasure. His grunts fill the room as did your screams for a few moments until he collapsed on top of your back, with a loud groan uttering from his lips. As he felt himself empty deep inside of the condom as you let a closed mouth moan escape your lips, feeling your orgasm overcome you too. Pulling out of you, moments later as he let a curse leave his breath, realizing that the condom had bust as he quickly slipped off the sticky condom, letting it drop to the floor.

" **_Shit ... nothing's going to happen to you ... you aren't pregnant._**" Mark muttered to himself like a mantra as he gathered his clothes and put them on whilst you laid on the cold floor, shivering on the floor. Your body felt colder than ever and things began to get blurry again, but Mark's voice was clear as day. " **_I didn't mean for this to happen to you ... I just can't let anyone find out about you or this ... I'm so sorry but it's better off this way for the ... both of us._**" _His words soon echoed in your ears as the drugs that were in your system took effect again, from what you could makeup, he was going to dose you again with something worse. Your lips became numb and your body became frozen, fighting to keep your eyes open, your eyes shut completely after seeing Mark with something in his fingers. The next time you opened your eyes, you were met with a bright light, preferably the sun as you heard your mother's voice again._

_Even though you couldn't remember anything, you still remembered Mark but only the good things and you can't remember the night he kidnapped you. The only question that lingered in your mind was where was Mark?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with the requests, I have been busy but I hope you enjoy this requester! Don't worry, I'll try to get everyone else's done ASAP! Thank you for waiting and I hope everyone enjoys it.


	3. Provocative Affairs - Chloe x David Madsen

Chloe loved nothing more than trouble. She loved nothing more than provoking people well mostly her dickbag stepfather, David and nothing stopped her from breaking rules. Not that she ever cared for them, stealing David's gun was nothing but mere fun, just something she did to provoke him, something to please herself. David absolutely despised her kind of behavior. She always provoked him and never tried to mend their relationship, she was like a broken car that was never gonna run right. _Chloe never thought this would happen and neither did David but it just happened, a heat of the moment, something that went too far._

She had recently taken his gun, keeping it to protect herself and to make David pissed, she didn't know why she kept provoking him but she thrived off the anger that burst through him like a tomato. Falling onto the grass as she held a bottle of beer in her fingertips and a lit blunt in her other hand, her head felt hazy and unclear. A playful grin rested on her lips as she felt so high, so full of ecstasy with chuckles falling from her swollen lips. With every step, she took a swing of beer and took a huff of her blunt, her azure hair was a mess and her body was burning up from the inside, the smell of alcohol and weed surrounded her body. She felt everything was quite blurry, her feet went wherever they felt like going and they felt like going to the junkyard, at this late night. Almost 2:00 in the morning as the aubergine sky was abundant of various stars scattered out across the sky, Chloe was sitting lazily in a rusty broken-down car, taking a huge gulp of her beer with a chuckle.

Before throwing the empty bottle somewhere in the large junkyard, laughing heavily to herself as she continued to huff large amounts of weed, her heart was thumping in her chest and her mind was in a haze. David had clenched his fist as tight as he could, realizing that Chloe had left her room instead of following her mother's order's to come to dinner. Slamming the door in a burst of anger, as Joyce sat at the dinner table with a loud disappointed sigh leaving her lips, "**_I'm not surprised_**". " _**Goddammit ... she left her bedroom. Why doesn't she ever listen to our orders? I think I know where she's headed ... I've seen her truck there a few times and not to mention, she's probably there with that hell-raiser, Rachel.**_" David mumbled to himself as Joyce sighed again, taking a heavy sip of her wine as David rushed to grab his car keys and his jacket, mumbling to himself how Chloe was gonna get it.

Slamming the door without a goodbye to Joyce as she stared at the empty table before her, when would Chloe truly stop? As David made his way to his car, his idiotic blue muscle car as Chloe says, pushing down the gas pedal with a lot of pressure as the car screeched off. Whilst Chloe took another huff of her blunt, lying across both of the car seats, her azure eyes clouded and her thoughts jumbled up, hiccups leaving her lips. Lying there aimlessly as she felt everything from the way her toes went numb and her fingers trembled against the blunt, her body still burning up like an unending inferno. David didn't even cross her mind as she laid there for what felt like hours, she soon heard the familiar sound of David's car pulling up in the junkyard. Rolling her eyes in frustration with a scoff leaving her lips, sitting up to see the muscle car parked a ways from where Chloe was. " _What does this dick want?_"

David sat in his car, anger pulsated and blazed through his body, his teeth clenched and his rust-colored eyes burning with fury, he was gonna teach her a lesson, he was tired of being so lenient with her. Getting out of his car with his fists clenched into a ball as he called for Chloe through the junkyard as Chloe sighed to herself, crossing her arms as she saw David a few feet away from her, searching for her. David soon spotted her sitting in a small rusty car, rushing towards her in a fiery rage, Chloe's eyebrows became furrowed and her blue eyes grew bitter. " **_Chloe! ... What the hell are you doing here? Smoking weed and drinking alcohol again?! What do I tell you about this damn thing?!_**"

" _Ugh ... screw you, David ... it's my life and I get to live it, asswipe. Just leave me alone, douchebag ... we're not gonna start this again!"_ Chloe exclaims, growing more frustrated by the minute with David's lectures shouted through her ears. Rubbing her temples in circles as David continues to lecture her aimlessly, she didn't have any time or effort to listen to his bullshit. Without thinking, she shoves her hand into David's jeans, holding his cock in her grasp for a few moments as he stopped the moment she held his thick cock in her hand. His eyes widened at her sudden interaction, silence filled the air as Chloe held a stern and frustrated expression on her face. She still felt high and her head was going spirals, as David couldn't find any words, they seemed to be stuck in his throat. As their eyes remained locked onto each other, what once seemed to be anger grew to be something more intense, passion. Lust.

Chloe felt David's cock harden in her grasp, her eyebrows began to rise slowly as David felt his cheeks burning hotter than fire. Chloe chuckled mischievously at the fact that she could make David hard and speechless. " **_I didn't know I could make you so speechless ... David._**" Chloe purrs, her azure eyes clouded with lust and a perverted grin on her lips. She begins to slowly move her hand up and down his thick stiff cock as David can do nothing but stare, what the hell is wrong with her? " **_Fuck you. I won't be your toy to play with ... I won't be your punching bag ... you'll obey me here and now._**" David barks with a devious grin on his lips. Grabbing Chloe by her jaw with a firm grasp, he chuckles to himself. " **_You will abide by my rules ... you will suck my cock. Right now ..._**" David chuckled deviously as Chloe's eyes widened before being pushed down onto her knees roughly.

She can't help but feel her face burning up against her cheeks and her heart thumping hard in her ribcage as she was on her knees, kneeling before such a disgusting man in her eyes. David doesn't question stopping, he wants her to do it ... badly. Unzipping his jeans as Chloe wants to turn away from him but can find the power or urge to do so.  
"**_Suck it. Don't make me force it down your throat, whore._**" David demands as Chloe's expression turns angry as her azure eyes remain glued to his erection poking through his boxers. Damn, he looked long.  
Pulling down his pants further down his legs, she gets to pull down his boxers as her eyes avoid the sight of his thick pulsating cock.

"**_Don't make me shove my cock down your throat, Chloe. Hurry up._**" David demands once again in an irritated tone that made Chloe's body quiver at his words, never has she been so submissive or below someone like this. Her eyes meet the sight of his thick pulsating shaft, his brown eyes were pleading for her to wrap her warm lips around it. Biting her bottom lip anxiously, she begins to wrap the palm of her hand around his thick stiff shaft, slowly moving her hands up and down as she can't help but salivate at the idea of him inside of her mouth. David groans at the slow antagonizing strokes that she gave him, gritting his teeth tightly he can't help but want to force her mouth on his cock.

Chloe begins to press her lips onto the head of his shaft, gently licking the stiff flesh between her parted lips, she felt her head reel in spirals as she begins to suck gently on the head in between her parted lips. David groans audibly at the new sensitive sensations in his body, his fingers twirl between her neon blue hair, urging her to go further as he shut his eyes tightly. After a few moments, she moves her head further, taking more of his thick throbbing shaft inside of her warm moist mouth. Causing David to let a louder groan to leave his lips at the sudden pleasure coursing through his body as he pushes Chloe's head further and further. Causing her to blush immensely at the feeling of her mouth being full, she almost wants to gag at the sensation of him stretching her mouth wider. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

David chuckles beneath his breath before rolling his hips back and forth inside of her warm moist mouth, his fingers gripping her blue hair as he slowly moves his thick shaft in and out of Chloe's mouth. Painful groans slip from her lips as she can't help but continuously gag at the width of his length. David continues to control her mouth, snapping his hips a few times inside of her mouth causing her to cry out at the sudden jerks against her mouth. She could barely comprehend what was happening.  
" **_Such a filthy slut aren't you? Do you enjoy the way I stretch your mouth ...? Don't cry now ... you enjoy it don't you, girl ....?_**" David says, his tone degrading and the look in his eyes is commanding. Chloe can barely pull away from the man as her legs feel like jelly and her panties are more soaked than she'd like to admit.

Soon, Chloe finds her mouth being used and abused by David, her stepfather and the man she's cheating on Rachel with, what the hell is wrong with her she questions. Chloe's azure eyes are full of tears as David's hips keep snapping back and forth inside of her mouth, low grunts and groans parting his lips as pleasure courses through him. Chloe continues sucking hard on the flesh snapping in and out of her mouth, hoping he'll cum soon, oh god, please cum soon. David forces her head as far as her head can go, causing her to gag countless times as he snaps his hips a few times inside of her mouth before cumming.  
" **_Fuck ... Oh ...!_**" David groans loudly at the earthquake of pleasure rushing through him, his legs buck a little and his heart stops suddenly.

Chloe can feel some of his cum go down her throat, feeling his grip on her hair loosen she pulls away from his length before David grips her neon blue hair tightly. He strokes himself a few times as Chloe's mouth his wide open, her tongue sitting out prettily as a few spurts of cum drip onto her tongue. "Swallow it," David demands in a troublesome tone. Chloe does end up swallowing it, nothing about him tasted good, he tasted like extremely salty milk, wiping her lips off as heavy breaths part her lips. Little does she know David isn't done, far from it. Chloe feels David yank her up from the ground with a tight grip, as she can't find the words in herself to say anything. David throws her against his open car door, a gasp parts her lips moments later as she finds her pants forced down to her thighs, it felt so embarrassing yet arousing.

"**_Did you think I was done yet, little girl ...? I bet you're a virgin ... I question how you can talk such a big game when you've never even fucked a man._**" David whispers in her ear, his words send shivers down her body as she can feel her heart pounding heavily and her body quivering against David's body. She can feel his hips pressed against hers, she can feel his erection pressed against her butt, thoughts run wild through her brain as she can't help but want to rub herself against him. David begins to nibble on her earlobe causing her to wince at the pain, she can feel his hands travel from her back to her butt, gripping her butt firmly before slipping her underwear down to her thighs.

She can feel a cool breeze journey to her thighs as she can feel David's fingers slip between her thighs, his cold fingers begin to rub her clit for a few moments causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation. Shutting her eyes tightly, she doesn't know what to think but is slowly coming to terms with the fact that she enjoys it, that she likes how he touches her. "Oh!" Chloe cries out at the sudden feeling of David's fingers slipping into her soaking core, his fingers quickly stroking her ocean, sending waves of pleasure through her, heavy breaths leave her parted lips. David waste no time, curling his fingers up against her sweet spot and thrusting his fingers roughly onto her g-spot causing her to cry out loudly. She can't help but feel his name in the middle of her throat.

Her hips press against his fingers her body aching for more of his touch, David began to slip his hand around her neck, squeezing gently as Chloe felt her body was on a rollercoaster ride of ecstasy. Her face grew immensely red and her body grew even hotter with arousal, she couldn't hold back from gasping his name causing a confident grin to appear on his lips. His grip loosening as he takes out his fingers before shoving his fingers into Chloe's mouth, giving her a taste of herself as she sucks and licks the juices off of his fingers. David chuckles before rubbing himself between her folds, a heavy breath parts his lips at the warm moist sensation once again. Chloe grips the top of the muscle car tightly as she can't help but bite her lips anxiously, she questioned if it would hurt like hell. Thoughts of what he would feel like deep inside her invaded her mind.

"**_Ah! Mnh!_**" Chloe cries out loudly at the feeling of his thick throbbing shaft slipping inside of her, her body pulsating around him as she can't help but feel a shot of pain for a few moments. She digs her nails into the hood of David's car, as she began to take deep breaths trying to let the pain pass after a few moments. David waits a few moments before slowly rolling his hips into her, a loud grunt parting his lips as Chloe can't help but gasp at the new sensations plaguing her body and mind. She felt her mind twist into something more perverted, something unlike her as she wondered why she waited to do this for so long. Her lips remained parted as her cheeks were flushed a bright red, her azure eyes clouded with a lustful haze. "_Please, hurry up and fuck me_"

David shut his eyes as his fingers gripped her hips tightly, as he begins slamming his hips slowly but roughly inside of her causing Chloe to moan softly at the antagonizing slow thrusts. Chloe can hear the sounds of him hitting her sweet spot, the wet sounds echo through her ears as she can barely stop moaning, she can't help think she's a slut for enjoying something so disgusting. Moments later, he speeds up as he can't help but grit his teeth at the pleasure that consumes him whole, her tightness, her warmth, it all felt so good. It all felt so ... **ecstatic**.

Chloe can't help but moan even louder, twirling her head slowly at the pleasure that was coursing through her body. Causing her knees to become numb, her fingers felt numb, she only felt David's shaft pounding into her womb roughly and at a swift pace. His name continued to slip from her lips as the wet sounds of their bodies grew louder. Chloe found herself losing her grip of the car causing her to almost fall backward until she felt David's hands swiftly move to her waist, holding her waist tightly as he continues to slam his hips inside her. "_Ah! David! Fuck! Oh, fuck! More! Ah! Fuck me harder!_" She cried. She turned her head backward, pressing a heated kiss against his lips suddenly. **_What ... in the hell ...?_** David felt his mind go blank suddenly.

It all felt so wrong yet ... so right. Shutting his eyes tightly, he presses his lips against hers harder, Chloe feels her head go blank before pulling away breathlessly as her heart is thumping pounding in her ribcage. Chloe can't help but cry out, tears streaming down her cheeks, mouth wide open as moans fly out. Her clothes were hanging all off her body as her panties are in the center of her thighs and her breasts are hanging out of her tank top whilst she's an absolute mess. It has been almost 15 minutes since they started, Chloe had already come once but when was David going to cum, she thought. His name continued to part from her lips as he's pounding his hips mercilessly into her, loud groans parting from his lips as they share this beautiful ecstasy.

David grits his teeth as he can feel his orgasm coming from miles away, slamming his hips as hard as he can all he can hear Chloe's moans of pure filthy ecstasy. " _David! Oh! More! Fuck! Ah ...!_" Chloe wailed out. David's vision went blurry and hazy as his orgasm tore him down causing an animalistic scream to part from his lips, his body trembled at the mere feeling of his orgasm coursing through his body. Chloe lets a loud ecstatic scream part from her lips, his semen filling her womb, filling her womb with as much semen as he could release into her.  
Chloe collapsed onto the hood of David's car, her body dripping with sweat and any feeling in her legs was gone, heavy breaths parted from her lips as she thought to herself "_I wanna fuck him again ... and again ... again!_" Smiling devilishly to herself, she turned herself towards him.

"**_Is that what you wanted all this time, David? You wanted to fuck your wife's daughter ... ha ...! Why is that funny ... I ... wished you had acted on your urges sooner, step douche._**" Chloe chuckled as she couldn't stop giggling and laughing before almost falling onto the ground but luckily David caught her, staring down upon her in a way that made her raise an eyebrow. " **_Says you .... you cheated on Rachel with me ... don't you feel that it's a heartless thing to do to such a ... "awesome" woman?_**" David asked in a taunting tone that made Chloe grow irritated and angry.  
" **_Ugh ... fuck you, David! What I do ... what I do ... is none of Rachel's business and frankly, it's no one's business, step-ass._**" Chloe shot back.

Her azure eyes glaring at him with anger and ... _regret?_ She quickly pulled up her pants and underwear and fixed herself up before walking to the other side of David's car, sitting with her arms crossed angrily. David soon gets in as well that is when he fixed himself up and sprayed some heavy cologne on himself, as time passed on in serene silence.  
"**_I hate you so much ... I hate you so much ... I wish I could rewind time so far back that you'd cease to exist." Chloe muttered to herself angrily. But her mind spoke different words, "I wish ... I wish that I could've had some more alone time with him ... if I knew he'd be this damn good at tearing me up then I would've stolen him away._**" She thought to herself.  
As the drove into the driveway silence filled the car once again, their eyes never meeting as they both exited the car, almost pretending like it never happened.

** _A/N: I hope that I did pretty okay, I tried to make it pretty sexy and dirty without it being too dirty, let me know if you want me to change some things around._ **


	4. Poll & Update Schedule

  
Hello! Bonjour! Hola! I hope that you're all doing well and that you guys are having a good Christmas with your family and everything. But I know that some of you are spending your time reading smut and fluff and whatever the hell you like reading and you're probably wondering why haven't I been updating a while but the truth is that I honestly felt as though the requests were getting dirty and I was just starting in this fandom.  
  
I'll explain how and why I write the way I write, I write in a very precise way in which I write sensual, emotional, meaningful smut for fandoms that I like and I will sometimes do exceptions for some requesters but I dislike writing very dirty smut that IMO seems almost like porn. But I can understand that people like and enjoy dirty smut that I might shy away from, which is one of the reasons that I decided to finish the current requests that I have and put this book on a halt.  
  
I know I just started this book but I feel as though I want to finish my other books or at least finish the requests for my other books and I will come back to this book. I will take an additional 3 requests in this chapter and then I will take a break from this book but I will come back probably somewhere around the end of January or the beginning of March. I love this fandom but I need to finish my other works and such. But I will finish the remaining requests and I have left a poll down below so please let me know what kind of smut you guys want and I will check on it in 3 to 7 days and do the most requested smut.  
  
I will try to put 2 chapters up a week if I can but at most, it will be a chapter a week if I can. But please don't ask me to write incest, p*dophillia, bestiality, and things such as things I listed cause recently someone asked me to write something I wasn't entirely on board with.  
  
But Ciao! Please be safe out there, dears and spend as much time as you can with your family, have a good day.  
  
<https://www.strawpoll.me/19043737>


	5. Embracing The Other Side - David x Chloe

Things had drastically changed between Chloe and David, their relationship had changed from immensely negative to somewhat positive, especially considering that they had what they both wanted. They were pleasing each other to fill some sort of hole in them, to mend their relationship, simply because the sex was good, there are many answers to the reason why they chose to have this kind of relationship. Chloe had slowly begun to grow bored with Rachel, things just weren't the same anymore since their sexual encounters continued especially considering that no one suspected a thing and Joyce was still in love with him. Yet they kept running back to each other, they kept having these sexual encounters that they knew weren't right, but they couldn't stop.

Chloe could sense that things between her and David were different, she just didn't know how it was different. David didn't know how long he could keep doing it, there were times he just wanted to tell Chloe that they have to stop their sexual encounters but it almost always ended in sex. Chloe felt that she just had to have David, there were times she felt something was there but she kept denying it, it was just a relationship that was built upon sex. Chloe and David both didn't know when it was going to end. However, Rachel had already grown bored with her and had taken interest in her once best-friend Max, Joyce didn't know anything, not a thing, her world was complete in her eyes.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, the glowing orange sun shined brightly in Arcadia Bay, Joyce was going to work a late shift tonight whilst Rachel had plans with Max for the whole day. David had the day off, as he resided in his and Joyce's bedroom with a book resting upon his lap. Chloe had spent the whole day, listening to Max and Rachel talk happily as she was happy for them but there was still a flame there with Rachel, she questioned should she let Rachel go many times. Chloe had just gotten back home, an emotionless expression over her face. David heard the front door open, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the sound, was it Chloe or ...? Putting the book down on the nightstand, he sits up as silence fills the home for a few moments before it's broken.

"** _ Chloe?! Is that you? _ **" David shouted, waiting for Chloe to answer as she sat down on the couch with her phone in between her hands, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she and David were alone in the house.

"_ I'm here_," Chloe answered meekly manner, as she scrolled through social media, she felt herself growing bored quickly as she shoved her phone in her pocket, deciding to talk to David in hopes it would turn into something more. A devious grin slowly grew on her lips, David could hear her footsteps as she came up the stairs, he felt as though he already knew what she had wanted, sex. There was this feeling the back of his mind that he wanted to, but he still told himself it was an abnormal relationship. Deep in his thoughts, the door opening slamming open got him out of his thoughts. Chloe stood before him.

"_ Hey, there's my favorite step-douche, David Madsen. Just came to talk to you since I have nobody to talk to. Besides, I ... _ ** _ love our conversations_**_. _" Chloe says, her azure eyes glistening with mischief, David rolls his eyes at the nickname she continues to call him before eyeing her figure. It had been 3 to 4 months since their sexual relationship began yet it felt like a year, her neon blue hair was a bit longer whilst she had seemed to appear the same as she did months ago. A dark blue plaid shirt hung off her shoulders as well as a black tank top and a pair of black ripped jeans, she knew how to rock whatever she wore, David will admit that. His warm eyes meet her eyes.

"_ Still calling me step-douche ... even after establishing _**_a friendlier relationship_**_. ... What do you want, Chloe? _ ** _ Trouble_**_? _ ** _ Companionship_**_? _ " David asked, his facial expression stern and strict as his warm brown eyes followed after her azure blue eyes. Chloe chuckled devilishly as a foxy grin rested on her lips, as she began to make her way to the bed, sitting beside the older man. " _ I just want to talk with you, Dave. ... _ ** _ Is it too much to want to talk, Dave? _ ** " Chloe asks, her azure blue eyes never parting away from his warm coffee-colored eyes, he felt nervousness sneak upon him. " _ First of all, _ ** _ don't call me Dave_**_. Second of all, you never just want to talk with anyone, Chloe. It's always _**_something more _**_with you. _" David answered, turning away from her intense gaze.

"** _ Then you don't know me that well, Dave-y boy, _ ** " Chloe says, rolling her eyes at the older man before her as she can see him trying to avoid conversation, it made her want to get him talking. " _ Dave ... don't you know that I'm _ ** _ great company _**_to be around? ... Talk to me, _ ** _ Dave_**_. _" Chloe purrs in a sensual tone as she moves her hand onto his thigh, rubbing his thigh slowly and sensually. David felt his cheeks become slightly warm as he crossed his arms, trying to put on a strict expression.

"_ Come on, Chloe ... don't you feel that this is ... that _**_this is strange? _ ** " David asked, putting his hand on top of hers, trying to get her off of him. " _ No ... I ... I don't feel this is _**_weird_**_. This feels like two people trying to get each other off ... this feels like two people who want to be _**_sexually involved with each other_**_. _" Chloe responded, her azure eyes impassioned. David sighed to himself, feeling Chloe grip his shirt tightly.

"_ I ... I ... I don't know what to do think about this ... why ... does it always end in sex with you? _ ** _ Why do I keep coming back ...? _ **" David breathed, guilt growing in his throat as his coffee eyes met her azure eyes once again. Chloe didn't know how to answer his question, her lips pursed into a frown as she thought about it for a few moments before sighing.

"** _ I ... don't know_**_. But I just ... I just want to keep coming back to you. I want to keep our relationship like this ... _ ** _ nothing personal just sex_**_. I want you to fill me up until I don't feel empty anymore. _ ** _ Make me numb_**_. _" Chloe exclaimed, leaning in closer to David as a foxy grin soon rested upon her lips, her heart was thumping in her ribcage, she wanted him.

"_ I ... uh ... I want to keep ... our relationship like this ... I just worry that I'm breaking _ ** _ Joyce's heart_**_. I worry that things won't ever _**_be the same_**_. _"

Chloe's azure eyes grew worrisome, the thought of her mother finding about their relationship made her ... ** emotional**. She pushed out any thoughts of her mother, she just wanted David to make her feel more alive, make her feel good. Chloe put on a grin as she gripped David's shirt tightly, pulling him by his shirt towards her as their lips pressed together firmly, David's eyes widen at the sudden sensation. David can and will never be able to accept the fact that he can't deny her, he can't stop what he has with Chloe. Shutting his eyes, he presses his lips against hers as he can feel his heart thump in his eardrums and his body clings to the familiar touch. Chloe can feel her cheeks warming up as the kiss slowly becomes heated and intense, she can feel herself become breathless and her body trembles and shudders with arousal.

Her hands trail up and down his chest as David's hands are wrapped around her waist, she uses her tongue to pry David's lips open as he can help but groan at the tingling sensation that dances on his tongue. Their tongues dance together so well, so sensually as arousal pulsates through their bodies. Chloe can feel herself relax in his arms, her cheeks are burning up and her throat feels immensely tight, she loves it all. Pulling away from his lips, her eyes meet a flushed David with walnut eyes that are clouded with complete and utter lustful passion.

"_ Come on and turn me on ... please ... _ ** _ I just want to fuck you so hard. _ ** " Chloe purrs with a chuckle as David can't help but slyly grin at her words. ** This was becoming something they can't control but why control it? **

Chloe begins to unbutton his white button-up, her lips pressed against his neck as she presses hungry kisses against his neck, her hand trailing down his chest as David can't help but enjoy at the delicate sensation. Chloe chuckles against his skin, as she unbuttons the final button before throwing it off onto the floor, she begins to press gentle kisses down his chest and onto his abdomen as a heavy gasp leaves him. She gets up from the bed with a foxy grin on her lips as she pushes him onto his back as David can't help but wonder what is she going to do. Chloe straddles his lap, feeling his erection press against her clothed form, she begins to slowly rock her hips back and forth against his lap, teasing the older man beneath her. "** My God ... Chloe ... **"

"_ Do you like this, _ ** _ Dave_**_? Tell me ... or do you want me to keep rubbing myself against you ...? _ " Chloe purrs with a chuckle as she continues to roll her hips against his lap causing him to groan at the pleasurable sensation, he can't help but grip her hips and throw his head backward. " ** Don't be ... such a tease. God ... please ... _ Chloe _ ... ** " David groans breathlessly as Chloe can help but grin at the expression of bliss on his face. However, she wasn't going to stop that easily as she continues to roll her hips against him, causing another groan to roll off of his tongue. " ** _ Fuck ... that feels so ... good ... _ **" David breathes with another groan leaving his lips, his grip on her hips becoming firmer as he clenches his teeth tightly. Chloe can't help but chuckle devilishly at his expression.

"_ Fine, I'll stop right here ... or do you want me to leave you with a raging hard-on, _ ** _ Dave_**_? _ " Chloe asked in a whisper causing him to shake his head no, Chloe grinned devilishly as she began to go down to his lower region, a large thick bulge stood up in his dark blue jeans. Chloe licked her lips before unzipping his jeans as she pulled down to his ankles, David shut his eyes as he could feel Chloe pull his underwear down as well. Opening his eyes, they widen the moment they meet Chloe as she was gripping his thick pulsating shaft, Chloe's thumb began to press against the head of his shaft causing him to whimper at the sensitive sensation. " _ So sensitive when I touch you here, aren't you Dave-y? _ ** _ What if I just teased you all day ... not even letting you cum once? _ **" Chloe proposed.

"_ N-no! Please ... Chloe ... don't do that. I swear ... _ ** _ I swear that I'll fuck you real good. _ ** " David pleaded with Chloe as Chloe raised an eyebrow at him." ** _ Is that so, David? _ ** _ Are you sure you're gonna fuck me or am I gonna be the one fucking you? _ " Chloe purred deviously with a chuckle before rubbing her thumb in circles causing David to whimper loudly at the sensations that pulsated through him. Chloe chuckled as she continued to move her thumb in endless circles whilst watching David's priceless expressions with a sly and foxy grin on her lips." ** _ F-fuck! Oh! Mnh _ **" David whimpers in pleasure, his body trembling underneath Chloe's.

"_ I guess that means I'm fucking you tonight, Dave. _ ** _ Ha! _ ** _ I amuse myself sometimes ... but most of the time ... _ ** _ you're amusing me. _ ** " Chloe chuckled before gently and slowly licking the head of his leaking shaft causing him to let a long moan part from his lips at the sensations. Chloe's azure eyes dart to David's expression which is full of lust and submission, it pleases her that she gets to please David in such a form. " _ I never knew that _ ** _ Mr. Madsen _**_could be so submissive to someone who isn't even on his level. _" Chloe teases with a chuckle before beginning to move her hand slowly up and down his thick pulsating shaft whilst her tongue began to take the head of his shaft inside her hot moist mouth.

"** _ God! Fuck! ... Oh yeah! _ **" David groaned with a chuckle leaving him too.

"** _ Go deeper. Please, go deeper ... _ ** " David pleaded in what sounded like grunts and groans, obeying his commands she takes him even deeper in her mouth causing him to let out a loud groan of pleasure. Chloe runs her tongue alongst the sides of his thick and now moist shaft, her warm moist mouth slowly bobbed up and down on his thick shaft. Grunts and groans left his lips at the blissful warm pleasure that consumed him whole. His hands soon were tangled in Chloe's neon blue hair, as he felt pleasure rush in and out of his body, his mouth letting out low groans of Chloe's name. Chloe continued to suck softly on the flesh penetrating her mouth, her head continuously bounces up and down on his thick shaft, all she can focus on is pleasing David. " ** _ Ah ... Oh ... that feels so ... fucking good ... _ **" David groaned in pleasure as he already felt he was at his peak.

"** _ I'm so close! Fuck! S-so close! Ah! _ **" David grunts loudly as his hips buck a few times inside of Chloe's mouth, causing the girl to gag at the sudden movement of his hips. Chloe can feel her mouth swell with a familiar bitter thick liquid but she makes sure to swallow every last drop of it, not letting any of it go to waste. Chloe pulls away, swallowing down his cum with a loud gulp as she wiped her mouth off any excess semen.

"** _ Swallowed _**_all of it, David. _" Chloe purred with a foxy grin upon her lips, her azure eyes are clouded with nothing but lust and desire, David watches as she crawls up on his lap as she leans slowly towards him. She pressed a hungry yet passionate kiss to his lips, she can hear her heartbeat in her eardrums and the arousal had completely consumed her. Pulling away from his lips after a few moments, she watches as David's eyes flutter open and his eyes dart away from her seconds next.

Chloe chuckled at the reaction from David before straddling his lap as she began to throw off all her clothing, by the time she was done she was only wearing her necklace with 3 bullets on. She can help but just feel this spark with David, what the hell was wrong with her she thought. As she is straddling his lap, she presses a delicate kiss to his lips once again before wrapping her arms around his neck and her fingers were tangled up in his hair. "** _ Are you ready for this? _ ** " Chloe asked David who let a deep sigh leave his lips before answering " ** _ As long as you are. _ **" His hands soon slipped onto her waist, gripping her tightly. Chloe begins to grab David's thick shaft, slipping it inside of her as she slams her hips down onto his lap, loud moans parting both of their lips at the sudden pleasure that spreads like a virus to them both.

"** _ So ... tight ... _ **"David groans against Chloe's skin as Chloe can't help but whine at the feeling of David filling her to the brim once again, the familiar pleasant sensation spreading to her lower region. Her nails dig into his skin and her azure eyes roll in pleasure, Chloe however, wasted no time in rolling her hips back and forth against David's lap. Whines and whimpers part from her lips as she continues to rock and roll her hips, feeling not but pleasure vibrate through her body. Chloe continued to rock and roll her hips as her fingers pull and tug at his dark chocolate brown hair, whilst David can't help but trail his hands from her hips to her ass. Groaning against her skin, he rests his head in between the valley of her breasts, he began to slowly thrust his hips deep inside of Chloe causing a loud whine to part from her lips at the sudden action.

Chloe can't help but move and roll her hips against him even harder, causing breathless moans to part her lips at the movements that caused her body to burn up, which caused her to flood with arousal.

"_ Oh ... fuck ...! You feel so good ... Ah! _ " Chloe moans softly as she begins to slam her hips down on his lap, louder moans parted from her lips as she looked so effortlessly beautiful above him, David thought to himself. David begins to snap his hips upwards roughly causing Chloe to cry out at the immense pleasure rocking and coursing through her gentle body. " ** _ You like that? Tell me ... _ **" David whispered in her ear softly as soft cries left her lips at the pleasure that coursed through her body. she can't stop moving her hips and she can't stop moaning, everything feels hazy.

Chloe shuts her eyes in pure bliss, just allowing herself to enjoy the ecstasy that rocks her body, the next moment she opens her eyes she finds herself on all fours as David is slamming his hips deep inside her.

"** _ Oh! Fuck! Chloe ... I'm close ... I'm gonna ...! Oh! _ **" David exclaims loudly as his fingers are gripping her hips tightly and sweat is glistening on his pale skin, his brown eyes are clouded with nothing but lust and desire. Chloe's blue hair is all about on her head, her body dripping in sweat and David's cum leaks out of her hole, she can't even remember how many times they did it but she knows it has probably been more than 2 times. David's hips slam deep and intensely inside of her, she can feel nothing but the pleasure slamming deep inside of her womb, her womb is stretched to its limits and full of David's semen. She can't help cry out at the sudden thrusts that David does, she knows he's close and she's close as well, she can't help but wonder when she's stopping?

"** _ Oh! I want it all! I want to full of nothing but your cum! Cum inside me! Oh! Fuck! _ **" Chloe moans out shamelessly and wantonly as she can't feel her legs and her eyes are clouded with nothing but lust, she grips the sheets as tight as she can as David continues to thrust into continuously. David swears and profanities grow louder and more breathless, he slams his hips as hard as he can and rolls his hips as fast as he can probably move them, causing him to shout out a loud swear.

"** Fuck! **" David shouts as he can feel his body tremble like an earthquake and his body moving all about at the overwhelmingly powerful sensation of his orgasm, his semen filling her womb once again. Slipping out of her womb, her entrance leaking with semen as she can't help but grin slyly, she's happy that he can make her worries go away, he can make her feel like she's worth something.

"_ Alright ... I can do any more rounds ... otherwise, I'll pass out. Chloe ... you need help cleaning up or _**_something? _ **" David exclaimed, collapsing on his stomach as Chloe sits beside him with a faint smile resting on her lips, she truly hopes that their relationship will go to good places. She lets a deep sigh leave her lips as she puts her plaid shirt back on and grabs her phone, deciding to make her way to the bathroom. She turns on the bathtub's faucet as she decides to check her phone, checking it she realizes that Rachel tried texting her numerous times and even called plenty. A frown soon rests on her lips, as she goes through the texts as she can feel shame start to plague her once again, she was too immersed in her pleasure that she didn't answer Rachel's calls or texts.

Chloe lets a deep breath leave her lips before deciding to leave her phone on the bathroom counter, slipping into the bathtub as she wants to relax away all of her worries, ** _ she wants to feel numb once again_**.

_2 Weeks Later ...  _

It's late maybe 10 pm, Chloe finds herself having dinner with Rachel, David, and Joyce as laughter and joy fills the night, she's happy as she can't stop her eyes from darting to David, neither can he as no one suspects a thing, at least not for now. Chloe is sitting right beside David, she can't help but feel ... happier in this new relationship as she holds a soft grin on her lips. David can't help but feel the same, he's been embracing the new relationship as he's deep in his thoughts, the feeling of Chloe's fingers pulling down his zipper, Chloe holds on a confident grin as she slips his thick shaft out of his underwear, she began stroking it until it got hard. They don't suspect a thing, she grins wider as she continues to stroke him whilst her eyes are gazing into Rachels, if only they knew what was happening under the tablecloth. She only stopped when Rachel announced that she was in a romantic relationship with her former bestfriend, is it better this way or ...?


	6. Sunsets In Paradise - Rachel x Max

  
  
  


_Things never change in Arcadia Bay, at least that's what Max thought to herself over the months she spent in the small town but the only thing that changed was Rachel. She made Max's world of black and white full of artistic colors, she made life in Arcadia Bay so much better, so much more bearable. Rachel had intended on leaving Arcadia Bay long before Max came into her life, California was the place that her heart would be going. Rachel didn't know if Max was her true love or if she even planned on staying with this girl but she knew that only time will tell. As they planned on leaving Arcadia Bay for Los Angeles soon enough and wanted to spend a lot of time traversing through Arcadia Bay once more before they leave for Los Angeles. Thank Vannessa and Ryan Caufield for the money that they gave Max to go to Los Angeles._

_Rachel suggested that they stay at her parent's place for a few weeks until they were leaving for Los Angeles, as it was late in the evening, she wanted to relax with Max and just have a nice time together and relax. As they both lied in the hammock with a bag of chocolates and candies in between them as Max rested in Rachel's arms, as the hammock swung gently. Max's brown hair had grown longer but her appearance remained relatively the same, as she wore a pair of cuffed blue shorts with a white graphic tee. Rachel wore a white tank top that hugged her waist tightly as well as a pair of black shorter shorts with a pair of dark brown stockings, her blonde hair was always hanging down. As Max snuggled deeper into Rachel's embrace, she could smell her sweet warm perfume and she too felt ... warmth surrounding her gentle body._

"_Rachel ... why did you **get with me** ...? If you don't mind me asking ..._" Max asks shyly, her steel-blue eyes meeting Rachel's hazel eyes, Rachel raised an eyebrow at her lover, why was she questioning her? A sigh left her lips before she says "_I actually do kind of mind, I mean ... if you really want an answer then I actually was **interested in you** way before we even met. Chloe talked a lot about you and how you always loved to take pictures and stuff ... she made you sound so ... **impressive**._" Rachel explains nostalgically as she chuckles softly to herself, her hazel eyes meeting Max's for a few moments before her eyes dart away awkwardly. "_So, what did Chloe say about me? I know that I haven't been a great friend towards Chloe ... I hate that I had to leave her all alone and I ..._" Max says regrettably before Rachel puts a finger on her lips, stopping her from speaking furthermore, Max always buried herself in piles of guilt.

"_Stop yourself right there, Ms. Caufield ... I, Rachel Amber will not allow you to **bury yourself** in so much **guilt** especially since it wasn't your fault. Besides, if you keep burying yourself in guilt then you'll never get out of your guilt ... **trust me**._" Rachel insists, her eyes meeting Max's for a few moments, Max swore she felt her heart jump out of her ribcage. Rachel always knew how to make Max's body react abnormally, she knew how to tease her in ways that would end with her panties soaked. "_Besides, things are **finally looking up** for you, Max! Thanks to the money from your parents as well as the money from your sweet photography skills, we're going to Los Angeles. **Isn't that awesome!?**_**"** Rachel exclaims excitedly as a wide happy grin rests on her lips as Max chuckles at Rachel's excitement, Rachel holds a perfect smile as she leans over in the hammock to grab a bottle of cabernet.

"_Rachel, are you sure we should open it? I mean, your parents will be **so pissed** if we end up **drunk**._" Max questions worriedly as her face twists into worry but Rachel snorts at Max's question, her mom was taking her afternoon nap and her father was out and about taking care of business. "_**Oh please!** My dad's out taking care of business and my mother is taking her afternoon nap ... t**hey won't know**. Besides, we don't have to get blackout wasted ..._" Rachel answers as she begins to take large gulps of the alcohol as Max had to take the bottle from Rachel with a laugh parting from her lips. "_**Hey!** Don't drink it all ... at least **save me a sip**._" Max giggled as she began to take a few sips of the wine causing Rachel to cross her arms as she watched Max drink the wine for a few moments. "**_I thought you were so worried that my parents would be pissed if we got drunk ...?_**" Rachel asks mockingly before chuckling.

"_I thought your parents were awake ... or at least that they were here. Besides, it's a **good occasion** to drink **some wine** ..._" Max responds shyly as Rachel chuckles at her cute shyness. Rachel enjoyed making Max flustered and making her squirm beneath her, they've had sex before still every time it always felt like the first time. Rachel grinned foxily at the girl beside her causing Max to feel her cheeks heat up at the feeling of Rachel's eyes meeting hers. "_You know Max ... I don't want you to get **too wasted** as I want you to **remember everything** about today ... **who knows what might happen, Caufield** ..._" Rachel purrs before shooting Max a wink causing her to cover her cheeks, she could feel the heat burning up against her palms. Rachel grins slyly before grabbing a small piece of chocolate and putting it in between her lips before leaning in towards Max, the small piece of chocolate brushed against her lips.

Max felt her heart thump wearily in her ribcage as her eyes were squinted slightly, Rachel moved one of her hands to Max's rosy warm cheeks, Max felt Rachel's lips press against hers softly as she could feel the chocolate melting on her lips. Max pressed her lips against Rachel's as she felt butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach, Max shut her eyes blissfully as Rachel continued to kiss her lips so softly. Rachel could taste the wine on her lips as well as the chocolate, it had a weird but enjoyable flavor, as she continued to kiss Max, she felt Max's hands move onto her hips. Rachel felt her cheeks heat up as well, she doesn't know if it's the wine but she's not thinking straight, she tilts her head to another angle as the kiss grew more intense and heated. Max felt lust rush and flourish through her, whilst body clung to Rachel's wantonly.

Rachel began to gently bite on Max's bottom lip, licking the chocolate off as well before hungrily kissing Max once again. Her tongue parting Max's lips apart as their tongues began to dance unitedly, the tingling sensation spreading across their tongues. The tingling sensation caused Max to moan softly at the sensation that plagued her tongue as her hands that were once on Rachel's hips were trailing up to her spine. "_... Max ... **I love kissing you so much** ... your lips are always so soft and so kissable ... **I could kiss you all over your body** ... make you moan even more._" Rachel purrs breathlessly as her forehead remains pressed against Max's forehead, Max can't help but chuckle at her words as she can't help but want more, she can't help but pull Rachel in for another kiss. Her nipples grew hard against Rachel's chest as her panties became soaked in arousal, heavy breaths left her lips and her legs wrapped around Rachel's legs. **_She cherished these drunk sweet moments._**

Rachel moaned against Max's lips as she felt arousal rush through her, almost like an adrenaline charge in her veins, she began to pull away from her lips breathlessly as her lips nipped at Max's neck hungrily. With every twist and turn the hammock swayed with their movements, Max let out a soft breath as Rachel continues to trail kisses all over Max's neck before sucking gently on her soft flesh causing a low whimper to part from her lips, she could feel her body tingle at her touch. What was left on her pale skin was a colorful hickey, Rachel grins foxily before saying "**_Damn ... this hickey looks beautiful ... I can't wait to put more hickeys all over your body ..._**" Rachel purrs with a chuckle against Max's soft skin, Max can't help but flush uncontrollably, her hands are fidgetting and her heart is beating so amazingly quick.

"_**No one can see them** ... I d-don't want anyone to see that I have **hickeys all over me**, Rach._" Max insists nervously, her ocean blue eyes meet Rachel's for a few moments, Rachel could see the anxiety in her eyes, they've done it before multiple times, so there was no need to be nervous. "_Max ... why are you so nervous? You aren't scared or anything are you ...? You're always so **nervous and awkward** when we get into it ... I wanna know why? Is it because I'm **too bold**?_" Rachel questioned Max, her expression changed to that of curiosity causing Max to shy away from Rachel. She was never good at romance and never knew how to react during sex, she worries that she'd mess up or ruin the mood.  
"_I just ... I worry that I'm gonna f**uck things up** and I ... don't want to **ruin anything for you**, Rachel. You were always good at knowing how to ... get me in the mood._" Max answers awkwardly, her eyes meet Rachel's once again causing a soft yet beautiful grin grows on Max's lips.

Rachel can understand where she's coming from, she remembers her first time being mostly awkward and weird, she lets a happy sigh leave her lips as she can't help but smile delicately at Max's adorableness.  
"_**I don't want you to feel that way**, Max. I want you to try and grow **more confident** with yourself or try to open up to new ideas ... like **experimenting** in this hammock._" Rachel suggests with a foxy grin upon her lips, before Max can answer Rachel's lips press against hers firmly causing a sudden moan to leave her lips at the familiar sensation. Max can feel that her anxiety and stress melting away with every kiss upon her lips, she can feel herself melt under Rachel's addictive kisses. Rachel pulls away from Max's lips as she begins to take off Max's t-shirt as she throws across the backyard as she begins to kiss Max's chest.

Max giggles at the soft and sweet touches as she bites her bottom lip, she can feel Rachel sucking on her soft skin causing a loud gasp to part from her lips. "_Did you plan this ...? I mean that's **one sexy lookin' bra** ..._" Rachel teases with passion clouded in her hazel eyes. "_No, I didn't ... just decided to wear this new lacey bra since I never wore it before,_" Max answers shyly, her eyes darting away from Rachel's as she grins slyly at the attire, it was a white lace bra that hugged her rather small breasts nicely. Rachel begins to unhook Max's bra and throws it somewhere else in the backyard, she wastes no time in sucking on Max's nipples softly causing her to whimper wantonly at the sensation. "_I'm gonna **take real good care of you**, Max ... just wait till **we're both naked** ..._" Rachel purrs against Max's skin as one of her hands goes to the other breast, her fingers twisting and twirling them slowly.

"_Rachel ... that feels so ... damn good._" Max groans softly as pleasure tingles throughout her body, she can feel her inner thighs tingling, her nipples are tingling, she felt so sensitive before Rachel. Rachel began to gently scrape her teeth against Max's nipple causing her to wince at the feeling as well as a shiver to run up her arms. After a few moments, Rachel stops sucking on Max's nipple and begins to suck on her delicate skin causing more colorful red hickeys to taint her pale skin. Max's chest was covered in hickeys as arousal and desire was an expression on her face that she wore remarkably. Rachel begins to unzip Max's shorts, she licks her lips greedily before pulling her shorts off her legs and throwing them somewhere in the grass. Rachel began to slip her hand into Max's underwear, as two fingers began rubbing against her extremely sensitive rosebud causing Max to gasp loudly at the feeling.

"_You like this, **babe** ...? ... I didn't even know that I could **make you this soaked** ... If I knew you were this wet then I would've **fucked you sooner**._" Rachel purrs softly with a devious chuckle parting her lips, her hazel eyes were clouded with beautiful desire and arousal, Max can feel her heart fluttering with every moment Rachel gazes intensely into her eyes. "_**Oh!** Rachel ... fuck ...! That f-feels so ... **good** ...!_" Max whimpers softly as her hips buck against Rachel's hand, her body ached and craved more of her sweet heavenly touch. Rachel's fingers began to slip deep inside of Max's soaking folds, her fingers began to move gently inside of her causing Max to whine softly at the pleasurable sensations.

"_**Purr for me**, Max ... I want to hear your voices of pleasure. Don't hold back what you're feeling for me, Max ... l**et it all out** ..._" Rachel whispers sensually in Max's ear as a foxy grin remained plastered on her lips, her fingers began to curl up against her g-spot before hitting the sensitive spot. "_Oh, fuck ...! Rachel ...! That's the spot!_" Max whines and moans softly as ecstasy begins to flood throughout her body. Rachel's fingers move in and out of her at a swifter pace causing more moans and whimpers to be pried from her lips. Rachel chuckled against her skin, her fingers curled up against Max's sweet spot as she repeatedly hit that spot that caused Max to buck against her hand. Rachel continued to run her fingers in and out of Max at a swift pace, Max couldn't stop moaning and crying out Rachel's name like she was her god or her star.

"_Oh! Rachel! Fuck ...! I want more! Please ... let me cum ... **please**!_" Max pleaded wantonly as she continued to buck her hips against Rachel's fingers as louder cries flew from her lips. She felt her stomach curl up into a secure knot as she arched her back, preparing herself for her orgasm but Rachel's fingers slipped out from between her needy folds.  
"_**Not so fast**, Ms. Caufield ... I want to **cum with you** too ... I want to make sure that you get **a better experience** since you always moan louder after I deny you._" Rachel hummed mischievously before sticking her fingers that were soaked in Max's juices between Max's lips prompting Max to suck softly on her fingers, licking away all the juices. "_**Good girl** ... now will you help me undress, **babydoll?**_" Rachel purred as she began to slip off her t-shirt as Max nodded with a pout on her lips.

As Max helped Rachel undress, she would press delicate kisses to her body which Rachel found incredibly sweet, how did she end up with such an awkward yet sweet girl? A few minutes later, Rachel was fully naked as was Max, Rachel's lips were pressed against Max's once again as Max's palms rest upon Rachel's warm rosy cheeks. Rachel's tongue danced with Max's tongue once again, they shared thrilling sensations that made arousal pulsate through their bodies. Rachel pulled away with a heavy breath leaving her lips as she begins to spread Max's legs before raising one of her legs up onto her shoulder. Max takes a deep breath before asking "_Rachel ... could you go a bit easy on me? I'm really fucking sensitive .._.". Rachel smiles softly before nodding as she had begun to grope Max's breasts before she began to rub her pelvis against Max's, a heavy breath parting her lips at the sensations wavering within her body. She licked her lips as her heart thumped slowly in her ribcage.

"_Come on, don't take all day, Rae ..._" Max purred softly as a delicate smile rose upon her lips, her hands gripped the hammock beneath her as Rachel began to rub herself against Max causing friction to form. Rachel swore lowly as she continued to gently grind her pelvis against Max's as Max began to bite her bottom lip before a soft whine left her lips. Rachel began to gently roll her hips against Max's pelvis causing a long moan to part from her lips at the pleasure that rolled in beautiful waves along her soaking haven. Max began to moan Rachel's name softly as she felt the same pleasure flood through her body, she could feel her body pulsate in arousal as soft whimpers parted from her lips.  
"_You feel so ... **good** ...! Do you want me to go faster ... **fuck** ...!_" Rachel asked in a heavy breath before a swear left her lips once again, her eyes shutting for a few moments as she began to roll her hips faster.

"**_Fuck ...! Mnh! Oh!_**" Max moaned out softly as she sinks further into the hammock before whines and whimpers soon following after her moans. "_**You want more ...?!** ... Tell me that you want more or I won't ... **give you more**_" Rachel teased as she continued to move her hips slowly just to antagonize Max causing her to whine loudly as she wanted her to move faster. "**_Please ... I want more ... I want it all!_**" Max pleaded in soft whimpers as Rachel chuckled softly how Max's adorable little begs. Rachel obeyed her requests and began to roll her hips against Max at a faster pace causing a loud erotic moan to part from her lips at the pleasure that flooded through her quivering body. Whines and soft moans flew from Max's lips at the pleasure that vibrated throughout her body, Rachel's name always managed to make their way to her lips.

"_Fuck yes ... moan for me, **baby** ... cry your heart out!_" Rachel purred before a loud erotic moan left her lips, her hips rolling at a swift pace against Max's pelvis as their moans and whines filled the backyard as well as the sounds of the wind flowing swiftly through the air. As the minutes pass their moans and sounds of pleasure grow even louder.  
"_Rachel ...! Oh! It feels so good ... more! **Rachel**!_" Max moaned out shamelessly as the hammock swayed side to side, Rachel's hips jerking against Max's as low moans parted from her lips at the pleasure they shared. Max was already so close, as she continued to buck her hips against Max's, loud long moans parted from her lips as the pleasure felt like a tsunami of pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through her body.

Rachel felt the hammock sway farther as they were literally swinging at high speeds, but that didn't stop Rachel from jerking and bucking her hips against Max's as long amatory moans parted from her lips.  
"**_Fuck ...!_**" Rachel screamed loudly and shamelessly as her orgasm hit her like a tornado, pleasure shook and vibrated throughout her body as cries and moans left both of their lips. Rachel halted all her movements but the hammock continued to sway at a high rate causing them to suddenly go flying out of the hammock with yelps leaving them both. Max ended up on top of Rachel as she trembled against Rachel's skin, silence filling the backyard now as their eyes meet for a few moments before Max bursts into laughter before Rachel did soon after.

_Pure happiness radiated between them as they grinned and laughed at the situation that happened a few moments ago before quickly searching for their clothes and getting dressed again, well at least before Rachel's mom woke up. They spent the next 3 days together in Arcadia Bay before they would have to leave for Los Angeles. Rachel and Max would gladly admit that those are the best days they spent in that small town. They had spent those last 3 days with Chloe who was acting stranger than usual especially since she would be a bit secretive and not to mention her relationship improved with David, questionable they thought. But they didn't want to question Chloe about something that could just be simple, they shared warm hugs and heartfelt tears before they got on the plane to Los Angeles. They will never forget Chloe or that small town where memories were made, memories that will forever be burned in their memories, but all they focused on was what was next._   
_Los Angeles, California. It was up to them what future they would have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the ending and how I wrote it as I enjoy all kinds of feedback. Also, I will do the final David/Chloe chapter after my break or if you guys really want it then let me know in the comments.


	7. It's Never The End - David x Chloe {3} - The End

_It had been almost 3 years since Chloe's sexual relationship with David had begun, it was something that they would never tire of especially the thrill of it. David had barely changed over the years but Chloe did, she ditched her once crazy azure hair for her natural strawberry blonde hair with a streak of blue in the front. She had grown to be more attractive and that attractive-ness drew in Steph Gingrich as well as her overall personality, Steph calmed down the craziness in Chloe. Chloe began to spend time with her and they even were planning on moving to Santa Monica which was great as she would be able to see Max and Rachel again. Chloe was thrilled about that but she was saddened to leave David and her mother alone in Arcadia Bay, especially David as she couldn't keep up their sexual relationship unless they did over the phone. David didn't want her to leave him either as his life would grow dull without her there to spice it up, almost like a missing puzzle piece._

Chloe would miss David much more than she'd care to admit but she'd promise to visit during the holidays but that was only once a year. But that was better than nothing, as Steph and Chloe began to plan and move, David and Chloe spent as much time as they could together. But eventually, the time came where they were going to leave which would be 3 days from the present day. It was stormy as thunder crashed and struck Arcadia Bay, rain streamed down endlessly, some homes and diners had gone without electricity due to the thunderstorm. This ultimately caused Joyce to send a text before the storm cut out the electricity that she was probably going to spend the night at a friend's home. This indicated that they would be spending the entire night together, which for David and Chloe meant they could spend one last night together before she would be leaving Arcadia Bay. _One last night._

Chloe is in her old bedroom as she is trying on a pair of underwear that would perhaps entice David, as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, moving in various poses to see if the underwear looked desirable on her. Licking her lips, she lets a deep breath leave her lips, she can't help but think of how much she's developed before her very eyes, she's no longer an angsty teen, she's an ambitious yet crazy young woman. She parts her messy bangs before smiling mischievously to herself, she chuckles to herself as she leaves her old bedroom that was now empty besides the mirror. She begins to make her way to the living room where David was currently relaxing with a book in his hands, he can hear her soft footsteps down the stairs as he can feel himself trying to hide a sly grin. Chloe began to hum a song that was stuck in her head as she made her way down the stairs, her body twirling and twisting with the sounds of her sweet hums. "_I wanna dance with somebody ... I wanna feel **the heat** with somebody ..._" Chloe hums softly as David's eyes creep towards her.

She wore a plain white tank top that was slightly sheer as well as a pair of black panties that had the words "**_Touch me_**", they caressed her curves nicely as well as her butt. Chloe could feel David's eyes on her causing her grin to grow even wider. She begins to make her way towards the kitchen if this was their last night together might as well go all out, right? She makes her way towards her mother's wine cabinet that she always told Chloe not to go in but that didn't stop her, as she grabbed the bottle her eyes darted towards David. She could tell he was trying hard not to stare at her, she smiles coyly as she makes her way to the living room, sensuality coursed through her body beautifully. David's eyes meet Chloe's, he already knows what she wants, there's no use in denying it. David closes his book and tosses it somewhere in the living room as Chloe mounts herself onto his lap, a foxy grin rising on her lips. "_Do you like the new "**attire**" ...? Brought it just for you, Dave ..._" Chloe purred in his ear, as David can't help but grin as well, his hands started to trace up her legs to her curvy hips. She would **miss this** so much.

"_You know I do ... particularly the way it looks on your ass. I already want to **rip them off you** ..._" David answered with a small sly grin on his lips, Chloe chuckled gently before popping open the bottle of wine, she began to take large gulps of the alcoholic beverage. After a few gulps, she sets the bottle of wine around on the side of the couch, David pushes some of her bangs out of her way, his warm eyes meeting hers. They still were this beautiful hazy azure color that David always got lost in them especially when they were clouded with smoky lust. Chloe felt her heart thump heavily in her chest and her body slowly overcome with arousal and desire, she always felt this way about David. She began to devour his lips, her hands caressing his cheeks and his hands began to grasp her butt before squeezing the flesh in his hands. Chloe groaned softly against his lips as her hands quickly move to his neck and she can feel her body ache to be pressed against David's body once more.

Chloe can feel David gently biting on her bottom lip causing her to giggle for a few moments before devouring his lips once again, her hips began to gently roll against his lap, she can feel his erection pressed against her. One of the reasons she enjoyed this relationship with David was because of how it made her feel, made her forget her difficulties and made her feel good for those minutes she spent having sex with him. Chloe moans softly against his lips at the sensation that plagued her body once again, her heart is racing in her ribcage and she can't stop her body from trembling against his. David pulls away from her lips as he presses ravenous kisses against her throat, he would truly miss Chloe and all the joy and the hell she brought to him. Chloe begins to grip and tug at David's shirt, already she can feel heavy breaths part her lips. "_You want to do it on the bed ... or right here and right now ...?_" David whispers in Chloe's ear huskily, she wanted to try something new.

"_Let's do it right here and right now, Dave ... I don't care how you take me ... **just fuck me, please** ..._" Chloe answers in a breathy whisper, a soft grin soon resting upon her lips, David chuckles softly before kissing her feathery lips once again. Chloe moans softly against his lips as her hands trail up and down David's back, her touch felt so gentle and delicate against his skin. Chloe's tongue began to force and pry his lips apart, as her tongue thrusts into his mouth, her tongue began to stroke and dance with his tongue, they exchanged a familiar tingling sensation. David groans against her lips at the delightful sensation plaguing and dancing with his tongue, his hands began to trail underneath her tank top, caressing her chilly yet silky skin. Chloe moans softly against his lips, she can feel her body ache with even more arousal, her legs are trembling and she can feel herself throb with intense arousal.

Pulling away from his lips, she begins to anxiously unbutton his maroon button-up, she wants to desperately rip it off of his body but it would only attract more suspicion from Joyce. Chloe's hands trail down his chest once again, he always had immense amounts of chest hair that he never bothered to shave, but it's not like Chloe cared if he shaved or not. "_Still not shaving, huh, Dave? ... I miss **kissing your bare chest** ... **sucking on your nipples**, it's a shame you didn't shave, David. ... But I'm still gonna suck on em'_." Chloe hums with slight irritation before she sucks gently on his nipples causing him to groan gruffly at the erotic sensations Chloe gave him. Chloe stops after a few moments before she rests her hand at the top of his chest and her hand begins to slowly trail down to his thick throbbing bulge. "_I guess it doesn't take much to **fire you up**, Dave ... I'm glad that I can still get you hard, **old man** ..._" Chloe teases in a purr as she caresses his bulge, making him grind his teeth.

"**_Come on, this is what you caused with those dirty pair of underwear ... you did this to me, so can you please take care of it ...?_**" David stated irritatedly as Chloe continues to tease him, her fingers pressing against the fabric of his jeans. Chloe chuckles softly for a few moments before deciding to stop, her fingers began to unzip his jeans as she began to slip her hands into his boxers, her hand gripping his pulsating erection. "**Shit ...**" David curses at the firm hand wrapped around him, Chloe's hand begins gently stroke his throbbing shaft, her hazy azure eyes began gaze deeply into his eyes as a sensual grin resting upon her lips. "_You still like the way I touch you, David ... I'm glad you're not growing tired of me, David ... i**n fact, I love how excited you are, Dave** ..._" Chloe purred erotically in his ear almost like a whisper as she pulls away, still grinning widely at his amatory expressions of pleasure and ecstasy.

"_ ... How could I ever grow tired of this? Especially how you **touch me** ... **how you fuck me** ... **I will really miss fucking you** ..._" David moans in pleasure as he's muttering beneath his breath for her to go faster. Chloe obeys his sweet words and strokes his throbbing erection faster causing him to curse at the sweet sensations. Chloe chuckles at his reaction, she begins to brush her thumb against the head of his leaking shaft, rubbing the sensitive area in circles causing him to throw his head back. "**_Fuck ... that feels so ... good ..._**" David grunts in euphoric pleasure, Chloe can feel her panties dampen with even more arousal at the sight of him, she wants to have a taste of him. Chloe licks her lips before leaning over onto his lap, pulling his pants and underwear further down his legs. She begins to gently lick the head of his leaking shaft causing David to moan breathlessly at the warm and moist sensation running against him gently. His hands immediately move to run his hands through her strawberry blonde locks as he can barely hold back his voices of pleasure. She consumed his mind like an incurable infection.

Chloe began to take the entire head between her lips, sucking gently on the flesh between her lips, she moans softly against the flesh as her head slowly bobs up and down his thick throbbing shaft. David can feel his heart thumping heavily in his ribcage and his body tremble at the sensitive sensations that engulfed him in such a paradisiacal approach. "**_Oh ... Chloe ... keep sucking on it ...! You better not stop ... please don't stop ...!_**" David grunted and growled as he shut his eyes in ecstasy, just allowing himself to feel and experience these heavenly sensations. Chloe's eyes rose up to David's expression as she began to suck harder on the flesh penetrating her mouth, her head began to bob at a faster pace causing David to moan a powerful swear at the sensations. Chloe continued to suck on the flesh in between her lips, she can feel her mouth watering at the taste of the flesh in between her lips.

David began to guide her head, making her head rise and drop and began to grip her strawberry blonde hair, grunts and low moans parting from his lips at the ethereal sensations that flooded through his body. He clenches his teeth as he can feel himself growing closer to his peak, low murmurs of Chloe's name part from his lips and his hips begin to buck upwards into her mouth uncontrollably causing Chloe to choke. Did he get bigger over time or was she just going a little crazy? Chloe closes her eyes as she can feel herself gag a few more times, David slams his hips deep inside of Chloe's mouth. He can feel his body tremble and quiver in blissful ecstatic pleasure that took control of his body. An intense breath was sucked deep from his lungs as his body is reacting to the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm hitting him once again, he was getting older and his body was becoming more sensitive.

Chloe can feel his thick salty semen fill the back of her throat, she quickly pulls away as she wastes no time in gulping down his semen, he's become even saltier as time goes on. Moments later, she licks her lips clean before chuckling deviously as she straddles his lap once again but this time, David lifts her up causing her to burst out in a laugh. As their bodies collide onto the living room floor, Chloe's body is underneath's David large figure and David's body is pressed against her body, she's grinning deviously underneath him as their eyes meet again. **_"I'm all yours for the night, Dave. Fuck me however you'd like ... I want this night to be unforgettable, a night that you will get hard from months from now ..._**" Chloe purrs deviously, her azure eyes growing intense with lust and greed for him to be inside of her, David smirks at her words with a snort soon leaving him. David quickly pulls off Chloe's tank top and her underwear, throwing it with his clothing as he couldn't wait to have her all to himself.

David's lips meet hers once again, their tongues danced sensually and erotically for a few moments as their hands explored each other's bare bodies. Chloe almost always feels her body tingle in an indefinable way after she stops kissing David, she wondered if he felt it too, David's lips soon nip and kiss at her breasts as she can help but squirm at the feeling. Her fingers trail up his back where she can feel the scars of their previous "encounters". Her hands rest on his shoulders as she can feel David's teeth scrape against her breath causing her to hold in a breath. "**_Hurry up, David ... we don't exactly have all night ..._**" Chloe pleads irritatedly as David mutters a curse beneath his breath. He spreads Chloe's legs wider as he rubs the head of his thick shaft between her soaking wet folds prompting Chloe to let out a deep whine. "**_Just stick it inside of me, Dave ..._**" Chloe whines wantonly as she grips the rug beneath her. David chuckles at her submissive response.

David begins to lunge himself inside of Chloe, a breathless moan parting his lips at the throbbing soaking sensation of Chloe, she was still strangely tight after all this time, he can feel himself melting inside her. "**_Mnh ...! Oh!_**" Chloe whines loudly at the familiar yet blissful sensation of David entering her once again, she wraps herself around his large body as she can feel her body throb and vibrate with excessive arousal. David bites his bottom lip for a few moments before rolling his hips at a delicate movement, heavy breaths are already leaving his lips as Chloe whimpers softly beneath him at the pleasure he continues to give her. She can feel her tremble and throb underneath him, when did her body become so responsive to his thrusts, Chloe asked herself. She wraps her legs around his midriff as his name slips from her lips, David continues to roll his hips deep inside of Chloe as the smell of sweat fills the air. She was still the same way she was when 19, she was almost forever young, whether she was young in her appearance or personality.

David slams his hips a few times causing an abrupt erotic moan to be pried from her lips at the pleasure that shook for a few seconds, she bucks her hips against his as her body aches for more and more of him. "**_ ... Fuck! Oh! David ... I want more ...! Give me more!_**" Chloe whines and cries, her cheeks are flushed a bright red and her lips are swollen from all his kisses. David loved how she looked beneath him, he liked being the reason she needed him or the reason she came running back to him. David begins to slam his hips deep inside of Chloe, hitting her sweet spot beautifully in a way that caused Chloe to cry out his name like a prayer. She's still throbbing and pulsating around him erratically as moans fly from her lips, her body is trembling and shaking with ecstasy and pleasure, everything feels so sensitive. David's hips continue to drive into her passionately as ecstasy radiates off their sweaty bodies.

David groans loudly at the blissful sensations wrapped around him, he leans down into Chloe's neck sucking on her soft flesh for a few moments causing a bright red hickey to pop on her neck. Chloe whines loudly at the sensations coursing through her body as David begins to slam his hips deep inside of her at a swift pace. Chloe cries out loudly and shamelessly as she clutches the rug beneath her, her body rocking erratically in euphoric ecstasy. David bites his tongue as he struggles to hold back his voices of pleasure, he slams his hips into Chloe for a few moments before he finds Chloe straddling his lap with a devious grin. Chloe doesn't say anything but her body is dripping in sweat, her nipples are harder than ice and her azure eyes are the hottest thing of all. Her hand gropes one of her breasts as she wastes no time in slamming her hips down onto his lap, he went even deeper inside of her causing her to cry out his name erotically and audaciously. It was hot.

Chloe licks her lips as she continues to slam her hips down onto his lap, she already feels so close to her peak causing her moans to grow insanely loud as pleasure and ecstasy rocks and sways her delicate body. David's hands move to Chloe's hips as he jerks his hips roughly into Chloe which only brought her closer to her peak, to her sweet blissful finish. "**_Fuck! Oh! David! David ...! David ...!!_**" Chloe cries out loudly and erotically as her hips suddenly bucked upwards as thunder struck noisily outside. Her body trembled and shook erratically and uncontrollably as Chloe felt ecstatic bliss explode all throughout her body. David thrusts a few more times before groaning her name loudly at the exhilarating sensation of his orgasm bursting through his now fragile body. Chloe can feel her womb being filled to the brim with his warm semen causing a breathless moan to part from her lips at the feeling. Chloe collapses on top of his body in exhaustion, David can only smirk deviously as he turns her over onto her back again, raising her legs up as this night wasn't over just yet. They weren't over just yet.

The night was full of moans, grunts, and the sounds of thunder cracking as Chloe and David made sure that the night was unforgettable. 3 days later, Chloe had said her goodbyes to David and Joyce who shed a few tears. Chloe had to see her life go somewhere especially since it was going nowhere in Arcadia Bay, she wasn't sure if her relationship with Steph would work out but she wanted to experience everything about life. The best parts, the shitty parts, and everything in the middle. David impacted her life more than she'd care to admit, he made her feel better than she's felt in years. David would miss Chloe so much especially the relationship they had, however, their relationship didn't completely stop as she would soon visit later on for Christmas.

Christmas Time...

_"**David ... Steph and I are gonna be shopping for some time so we're not going to be rushing home.**" Joyce's voice exclaims excitedly over the phone that is in David's hand, he bites back a groan as a familiar feeling of ecstasy washed over him once again. Chloe is in between his legs, the soft sounds of sucking filled the quiet home as David's eyes meet Chloe's lustful azure eyes. Her mouth is wrapped around his thick shaft, she's sucking softly on the flesh penetrating her mouth. "**Alright, Joyce ... I'll let Chloe ... know and be safe out there with ... Steph.**" David managed to say as he quickly hung up after a few moments as his phone falls somewhere on the ground. he throws his head back as he can't wait to experience all over again. Chloe was certainly happy to be back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the David x Chloe saga, I plan to make an angsty chapter where David and Chloe's relationship gets exposed, now this won't be set in stone but like an au where they do get caught. But I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what ship I should do next. Also, I almost forgot happy new years and I hope you're having a good year!


	8. Sounds Of Her Insomnia - Sean x Lyla {1}

This was almost 3 months before Seab Diaz's life-changing incident that would change his once simple life, he would grow to miss the time he spent with Lyla especially since it would be the last time he'd ever see her for a while. They had a great bond with each other, a connection that is improbable to break or to separate them, no time or place could separate them. Their bond was insanely strong, they would do anything for each other, however, their bond was becoming more than just friendly. It was becoming different in ways they couldn't comprehend yet they thought it was normal to feel this way for their bestfriend, at least Lyla did. Lyla began to slowly come to terms with these indescribable feelings, she would pretend everything was fine, that they were just best friends and nothing more. But it was hard pretending everything was fine when she uncontrollably worried about who he was dating or if he caught onto her sometimes really obvious flirty jokes.

Nevertheless, their relationship would change from this night on, their relationship wouldn't be the same or would it be ...? The night sky was full of countless little stars and the moon was glowing from up above, as it was 12:48 in the morning which was way past Lyla's bedtime. However, she couldn't sleep tonight for some reason as she lied next to Sean, she kept trying to fall asleep but only found herself twisting and turning in the bed. Sean was asleep serenely as he remained still in bed, soft snores slipped from his parted lips as his dark chocolate hair remained messy on top of his head. Lyla had stared at him for a few moments, she knew he was attractive but she never thought he was handsome before she started having these influential feelings for him. Muttering a swear beneath her breath, she turns away from his sleeping figure and turns towards her nightstand as she reaches for her phone, wanting to take her mind off Sean. Was he the reason she couldn't rest?

She turns back towards Sean, as she unlocks her phone and immediately goes to look at Instagram, her fingers press onto Jenn's profile as she scans almost all of her pictures. Lyla, however, stopped on one picture, it was a picture of Jenn and Sean together hugging almost as his hands were on her waist and her hands were on his waist. "**Bitch ...**" Lyla cursed beneath her breath as she found herself growing angry at the image before her, but found herself losing that anger rather quickly, why was she so jealous of their relationship? Why was she angry at the fact that Sean was happy with her?

She sets her phone back onto her nightstand before a deep sigh parts from her lips, "**_I should probably take some Benadryl or something to help me get some damn sleep ..._**" Lyla thought to herself. She sits up on her bed before eventually getting up, she had dark bags under her coffee-colored eyes, her hair is incredibly messy and she's almost like a zombie. She's wearing a pair of small black shorts and a graphic tee, as she lazily makes her way to the bathroom not too far from her bedroom. Sean's eyes slowly flutter open at the sudden bright light shining towards him, he wipes the drool from his lips before turning onto his side and snuggling into the blankets embracing his body. He could hear the water run for a few seconds before it stopped, he felt his body fully awaken at the sound as he questioned why was Lyla up so late?

Lyla began to throw a few pills to the back of her throat before gulping down a few gulps of water to force the pills down her throat, as she set the glass down a heavy breath parted from her lips. She knew it wasn't going to help but it's what her mom continuously advised her to do, she still felt awake and alive. As she stares at her reflection in the mirror, she can't help but immediately notice those dark bags underneath her eyes, she'll have to remember to put some concealer on in the morning. She felt thoughts of Sean plague her mind once again, she questioned whether he was feeling these things that she was feeling or was she all alone with these feelings that plagued her like an incurable infection. She wanted to go and have a smoke, in fact, that's what she planned to do, after a few moments she walked out of the bathroom and made her way towards her nightstand, searching for her pack of cigarettes.

"**_Lyla ... are you awake? ... What are you doing up ... at this time?_**" Sean grumbled lowly as he turned towards her, he could hear her swear beneath her breath. "_I should be asking you the same thing dude ... if you really have to know ... I can't get to sleep._" Lyla answered in a soft whisper, her eyes dart over to Sean's face, he still looked rather sleepy as his eyes slowly fluttered open before meeting her mahogany eyes.  
"**_You can't ...? ... Damn, well could you not ... try waking me up in your attempt of trying to fall asleep ..._**" Sean mumbled tiredly with a loud yawn, as he was still just waking up and processing what was happening. "**_Sorry, Sean ... I mean I hope that a smoke can help me get some form of rest ... my insomnia's a bitch._**" Lyla whispered with a soft chuckle parting from her lips as she rose to her feet, she can feel her heart thump heavily in her chest and her cheeks grow warmer.

"**_Well can that bitch chill out tonight ...?_**" Sean joked causing Lyla to chuckle softly at his words as she sat down on the bed, right beside him as a delicate smile remained on her lips for a few moments. Sean smiled gently at her, their eyes meet for a few moments, their gaze felt ... intense and gratuitous. Lyla tore her eyes away from with an awkward chuckle ushering from her lips before silence quickly fills the room. Sean felt things had grown awkward between them both, he bit his bottom lip before breaking the silence with "**_I hate that you have to deal with really bad insomnia ... I wish I could help you in some way ..._**" Sean let a deep breath part from his lips as Lyla's mind drifted off to thoughts of her previous boyfriend. They used to have sex whenever she was left wide awake from her terrible insomnia, but she wasn't going to suggest having sex with her bestfriend, to do something so special and intimate.

Sean noticed Lyla's face scrunched up in deep thought, hey best friends always tell each other what's on their minds, right? "**_What's on your mind, Lyla ...?_**" Sean questioned Lyla who tensed up at his question, she seemed to be hiding something from him, when did she have secrets?  
"**_I know you're not telling me something, Lyla ... come on, tell me ... what's been on your mind?_**" Sean insisted with a delicate grin on his lips as he sat up, his eyes searching for hers. Lyla felt her heart stop in her chest, she knew he wasn't going to let up so easily, she didn't want to tell him that she might need sex for the night, it wasn't the right time to. **_"I ... I can't tell you, Sean. It's very ... intimate and I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to think of me differently ... I'm not telling you._**" Lyla answered in a doubtful tone as she avoided his eyes before crossing her arms and hoping and praying he doesn't make it bigger.

"**_Dude, you already know that I'm not gonna let up so easily. ... You have to tell me what's gotten like this ..._**" Sean persisted, his expression growing serious as he questioned what could change her from her usual self. "**_Gotten like what? ... I told you I don't want to tell you because I don't want to ru- ... I said too much ..._**" Lyla ranted on frustratedly before putting a hand over her lips, she hoped that their friendship would remain the same, that she didn't ruin it for the sake of her foolish feelings. "**_ ... If you actually want to help me with my insomnia ... sex will help me. ... My old boyfriend used to do it with me when I struggled with insomnia and it almost always worked. ... Is that what you want to know?_**" Lyla confessed with slight irritation in her voice, she doesn't want their relationship to become complicated, she wants to be back to normal. Sean's eyes widened, did she think about having sex with him?

"**_Oh ... I ... didn't think that sex would help, Lyla. ... You thought about having sex ... with me?_**" Sean uttered awkwardly, his cheeks were growing warm by the words that came from her lips and he could feel his body tremble before her. " _... Is it that hard to believe those words came from my lips? ... And don't say that it's a stupid reason for me to be upset ... you're my bestfriend and nothing more._" Lyla breathed, her dark walnut eyes meeting Sean's for the first time in a few minutes, he could see the embarrassment and the fragility in her eyes. Sean didn't want to make this awkward and he didn't ever think their relationship would take this sort of turn but he loved Lyla in various unique forms.   
" **_... No. But I w-would screw you if you really needed to g-get a good night's sleep._**" Sean affirmed Lyla could not believe her ears, was this a dream? Her eyes widened at his words, quietness filled the room again.

" **_... Really? ... I'm not ruining our relationship ... am I?_**" Lyla asked in a mere whisper, her gaze softening upon his words. Sean smiled delicately at the woman before him, "**_I'd say it again and again ... I don't know why you were so worried about something that isn't that big of a deal._**" Sean chuckled awkwardly as a smile rested upon his delicate lips. " **_... I guess girls are just a lot more emotional about things, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship ..._**" Lyla chuckled as well, trying to put on a smile as Sean did as well, they were both thinking about how their relationship would change from this. "**We'll always be best friends, Lyla. Nothing can change what we have together ...**" Sean assured Lyla, his warm brown eyes gazing happily into hers, she could feel her feelings for him flood through her body at his words. **Why was she feeling this?**

Lyla pushed away those feelings once again, she tried not to let it show that she was hiding something beneath her facade, she smiled widely as Sean smiled as well, loving the smile on her lips. He didn't know what she was hiding from him, he pulled her into his warm embrace which sent her heart into a frenzy, she embraced him after a few moments. Sean didn't know what he was feeling for her, his heart was thumping heavily in his ribcage and he felt his skin tremble against her skin.  
"**_Besides ... you're beautiful, Lyla and not to mention pretty hot ... any guy would be sure to get a boner just looking at you ..._**" Sean insisted with a shy grin on his lips, his words making Lyla chuckle softly. He felt happy making her laugh and making her feel good, he felt bliss spread over him like the sun in the morning. Did he ever feel this way before?  
" **_... So, are you sure you still want to do this or let me be sleep-deprived?_**" Lyla asked Sean, wanting to make sure he wasn't doing this just to please her, she wanted him to be satisfied as well.

"**_I'm completely sure, Lyla the love witch._**" Sean answers in a swift breath, she can feel her heart thump heavily in her ribcage and her stomach flutter with butterflies, goddamn you, Sean Diaz. Lyla licked her lips for a few moments before taking a deep breath, it was a while since she got laid and she knows that Sean is a virgin as far as she knew. "_So, since you never got laid ... I'm not gonna go all the way to 4th base, 1 because I don't have any condoms and you probably don't either and 2 ... I don't want to be the one to take it since you want Jenn._" Lyla explained as Sean listened to her attentively, he was glad that she didn't completely lose her mind and decide to go all the way. Besides, he was saving himself for Jenn, he almost thought of this as a lesson, he just hoped it would make Lyla happy, so she'd be able to rest tonight.

**_"So, um ... w-what should I go?_**" Sean asked nervously, Lyla smiled softly at how nervous and timid he suddenly was. She crawled under the blankets as it was beginning to get chilly with the window open slightly. She thought about it for a few moments had decided what she was going to do, she snuggled up closer to Sean's body as her hand rested on his chest, Sean could feel his heart go into a frenzy at the mere touch. "**_W-What are you gonna do, Lyla ...?_**" Sean asked nervously, his eyes darted away from hers as he could feel arousal gradually flood through his body, his body would grow to become so sensitive.  
"_Just wait for it ..._" Lyla whispered as her hand began to slowly trail down from his chest to his lower region, he could feel Lyla's hand grope his erection in his sweatpants which caused him to clench his teeth. Lyla felt her cheeks become warmer as her hand begun to slip into his sweatpants, her hand grasping his thick stiff shaft, she could even feel him throb in her grasp. Sean bit his bottom lip trying to stifle his moans.

Lyla could feel her fingers tremble against his throbbing shaft, she licks her lips and begins to gently stroke his throbbing shaft, Sean let heavy slow breaths part from his lips as he let himself sense the pleasure.  
" **_... D-Do you want me ... to touch you ...?"_** Sean breathed heavily in Lyla's ear, she could feel his warm breath against her cool skin, her body warmed up at his breaths against her cool skin. "**_ ... Sure, dude ..._**" Lyla answered awkwardly as she could feel her lips tremble and her panties soak and pool with sweet obstinate arousal. Sean began to slip his hand into her shorts, his fingers slipped into her soaking folds causing Lyla to gasp loudly as pleasure shuddered through her entire body, her skin too. "**_Sean ..._**" Lyla shuddered as she could feel a shiver shoot up her spine, her strokes grow swift for a few moments causing Sean to gasp at the new sudden sensations of ecstasy coursing through his lower region.

"**_Shit, Lyla ..._**" Sean groans huskily in Lyla's ear, he can feel his body shudder with sweet blissful pleasure as Lyla strokes his throbbing shaft at the natural pace, she can feel Sean's fingers move in and out of her. His fingers press against her sweet spot, she wanted him to desperately hit that spot but she didn't want to rush anything with him. Low moans and gasps part from her lips at the pleasure that Sean's fingers gave her. Sean's breathes grow heavier and a deep groan parts from his lips at the feeling of Lyla's thumb rubbing the head of his leaking shaft, she smells so ... nice almost like vanilla or something, Sean thought. His fingers begin to curl up inside of Lyla's soaking hot core, his fingers press against her sweet spot causing Lyla to moan softly at the feeling. "**_Sean ... please, hit that spot ..._**" Lyla pleads in a soft murmur as her hand continues to stroke his throbbing leaking shaft, Sean can't help but groan once again at the pleasurable sensations coursing through him. **_"... Fuck ...!_**" Lyla moans loudly at the feeling of her g-spot being hit repeatedly, she can feel her stomach curl for a few moments.

"**_You like that, Lyla ...?_**" Sean chuckled as he can't help but revel in her expression of blissful pleasure, her cheeks are rosy and her lips are parted, she looked insanely arousing. Sean bit his bottom lip as he continued to hit her sweet spot which caused Lyla to moan his name like a prayer and her body to squirm and tremble before his own body.  
" _... Stop, Sean ... please, I want to do something for you ..._" Lyla whimpered as her eyes fluttered open, Sean stopped the moment she said so. He questioned what she was going to do to him, she takes a deep breath before moving her head underneath the blankets, Sean can feel his pants lower to his thighs and Lyla's lips wrap around him. Her mouth wraps around the head of his leaking shaft, he can feel his heart stop for a second as a loud erotic moan is pried from his lips. Lyla begins to suck softly on the head of his shaft, faint sucking noises could be heard from underneath the sheets as well as Sean's groans of bliss.

Lyla wasted no time in slowly bobbing her head up and down on his thick throbbing shaft, Sean could feel shivers of ecstasy seep underneath his skin and heated pleasure flood throughout his being.  
"**_Fuck ... your mouth ... fuck! It's so warm and ... it feels so good ...!_**" Sean moans breathlessly, his fingers rest in Lyla's midnight black locks as low gasps and breathless moans part from his lips at the pleasure Lyla continues to give him with her mouth. Lyla runs her tongue on the sides of his thick shaft and she continues to suck softly on the flesh penetrating her mouth, she wants to gaze deep into his eyes but cannot. "I'm ... so fucking close ...! Oh, shit ...! ... Oh my god ... Lyla ...!" Sean gasps loudly at the pleasure the engulfed his throbbing shaft so nicely, he could feel his stomach coil and his heart halt all its sudden motions. Lyla can feel Sean's hips buck inside of her mouth causing to gag at his sudden movements, soon her mouth is full of his thick bitter semen.

Sean felt his body erupt and explode with indescribable pleasure unlike anything he's experienced before, he could feel his body shudder and his legs tremble at the blissful ecstasy that coursed through his entire body. Heavy breathes are soon parting from his lips as Lyla pulls away from his lap, her mouth full of his bitter semen as she wants to spit it out but there's nowhere to spit it so she has no choice but to swallow it. " ... Shit dude, that is so fucking gross. ... God, it's so bitter ... I can still taste it ..." Lyla exclaims in disgust as she's wiping her lips of his semen. " ...**_ Oh, my bad, Lyla ... I didn't mean to do it in your mouth ... I can repay you for it, Lyla ..._**" Sean insists as a chuckle slips from his lips.  
"_ ... You better pay me back for that ... it was goddamn nasty ..._" Lyla hisses as she's still wiping her lips of the taste that tainted her tongue, Sean doesn't know how to say it to Lyla in a way that doesn't sound weird.

"**_ ... I don't know how to say this sexily or whatever but did you maybe ... want me to eat you out ...? ... Sorry if it's not sexy or anything ..._**" Sean asked Lyla awkwardly as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to avoid meeting her gaze, I mean it felt really awkward yet really hot. Lyla can't help but chuckle at his words, he was the definition of awkward.  
" _... You took the words out of my mouth. ... I mean, it wasn't entirely sexy or cheesy but you'll get better the more you get laid or the more you screw Jenn if you want to be with her._" Lyla answered, a childish grin resting on her lips for a few moments before their eyes meet once again. "**_Okay, so I'll try and make it feel good for you, Lyla ..._**" Sean muttered awkwardly as he began to move underneath the blankets as Lyla makes herself comfortable in the middle of the bed, her legs spread widely.

Sean eventually finds Lyla's legs and begins to pull off her shorts as well as her panties, he doesn't know where to start but decides to gently lick her rosebud causing Lyla to gasp loudly at the sensations. Her fingers are gripping the sheets beneath her and her body sinks into the mattress, she can feel Sean's lips suck softly on her clit causing her to moan softly at the sensations that coursed through her lower region. " ... Fuck, Sean ... that's the fucking spot ..." Lyla groans in pleasure, he can feel Lyla trembling against his tongue and her heated core flooding in ecstatic arousal. Sean grins confidently before continuing to suck softly on her clit, sending intense vibrations of pleasure through her being. Lyla can feel her body tremble and ache for more of Sean, her hands continue to grip at the sheets beneath her as she allows herself to experience the pleasure that is vibrating through her very being.

Sean begins to suck harder on her clit causing a soft sucking noise to emit from his lips, Lyla squirms at the intense pleasure that's sucking the soul of out of her, licentious moans escape her parted lips. Sean can't help but relish in her sounds of beautiful pleasure as he moves his tongue from her swollen rosebud to in between her parted folds. His tongue laps up her juices that never seemed to stop flooding out of her. "**_... God, yes ...! Fuck ... Sean ... it feels so good, please don't stop ..._**" Lyla moans wantonly as she arches her back at the sudden sensation of his warm moist tongue thrusting inside of her core, she can barely hold back her moans of pleasure, it felt so incredibly good. Sean's tongue begins to thrust in and out of her soaking wet core, his tongue moved in various motions inside her causing Lyla to moan his name erotically.  
"**_Sean ... I can feel my stomach ... curl ... I'm g-gonna ..._**" Lyla whimpers softly as she arches her back once again, erotic needy moans leave her lips as Sean's tongue continues to thrust in and out of her soaking core.

Sean's hands begin to caress her inner thighs as his tongue continues to thrust and squirm inside of her, it felt so incredible, so warm and so good. The way his tongue would thrust roughly inside of her or how it made her want to pull her hair out, she would be getting some good sleep tonight. Lyla allows another loud erotic moan of Sean's name fly from her lips as she arches her hips upwards, she can feel her hips quiver before Sean and the sensations of pleasure grow uncontrollable. "**_Oh! Fuck ... Sean ... Sean ...! Ah!_**" Lyla cries out erotically as she can feel pleasure shock and collide with her body almost like thunder on a rainy day. She could feel her hips buck against his tongue and her body tremble and vibrate with immense controllable pleasure that coursed through her body like a surge of euphoric ecstasy. Moments after her orgasm strikes her body, she sinks deep into her bed as heavy breathes part from her lips and her heart is racing faster than any cheetah could.

Sean chuckles against her thighs for a few moments before making his way back up to Lyla's eye level, he can hear her heavy breathes and can see her flushed cheeks, for some reason he wants to kiss her lips, he wants to make her lips swollen from his greedy kisses. But he can't, he doesn't know how she feels and what they had was still a friendship right. "_Thanks, Sean ... I really needed that tonight and ... I hope that those sexy skills of yours come in great use for when you screw Jenn ..._" Lyla exclaims with a soft chuckle parting from her lips, her dark hazel eyes gazing into his softly as a delicate smile remains on her rosy lips.  
"**_Ugh, I'm not even sure we'll get that far ... besides, I'm not sure if I really like her, I mean ... I like her but I'm just still figuring it out ... ya know ..._**" Sean replies, he can feel his cheeks becoming warmer.  
"_ ... Well, um ... ya know I guess I hope you figure out whether you really like her or whatever, dude ... but I'm gonna go to bed as it's already like 2 am._" Lyla answers awkwardly before yawning softly as her eyes begin to flutter closed, well at least she got to get some rest tonight, right?

"**_Sweet dreams, Lyla_**" Sean whispers as he felt awake and still felt alive almost, his mind was running wild with these thoughts that began to bubble up to the surface, what was Lyla doing to him? He muttered a swear beneath his lips before trying to fall asleep as well, as a few days passed their friendship was never the same from that very night.  
What would fate do to their once innocent friendship? Where would this life long relationship lead to a life-long bestfriend or would it become an unbreakable amorous bond between them both?

** _➢ [Should they go to Jenn's party and see what happens at the party?]_ **   
** _➢ [Or should Lyla confess her feelings when the Diaz's decide to go on a camping trip?_ **   
** _➢ [Or should they confess at home when the rest of the family is out of the house?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're reading this, the next chapter won't immediately be a Sean x Lyla chapter in fact it's gonna be either Victoria x Chloe or Warren x Max x Chloe. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Victoria x Chloe - Just For Tonight

It was one of those nights where you could hear the silence echo, the sounds of crickets and other critters in the night you could hear life come to a standstill. The night was full of infinite stars that hovered up there in the constellation, it felt as though everything was silent on this Thursday night. Tonight the smell of marijuana filled the air as well as the scent of cigarettes as the scent stuck to Chloe Price. She lied on her bed with a picture of Rachel Amber between her fingers and a blunt between her fingers. She was far from happy or even a tiny bit happy, she just wanted to forget and forget until she felt numb to everything, she wanted to forget about Rachel, to forget about her ... dad ... to forget about all the pain. She can hear low rock music playing in her bedroom as her vision becomes hazy and blurry. She doesn't care where the hell she is or how she got to where she is all she cares about is feeling numb, she can weirdly smell Rachel's perfume and she can feel herself sniffing for her scent. She can feel Rachel. She can smell her perfume and her lotion.

"**_Rachel ..._**" Chloe mumbles groggily as she finds herself trying to get up on her feet, she can barely stay still as she can feel her head reel in countless circles and into an eternal numbing void. She can't feel her fingers as she begins to stumble across her room calling for Rachel who was never there, there wasn't even a ghost of her. Chloe calls for her once again but gets no answer. she licks her dry lips before collapsing onto her mattress, she can feel the picture of Rachel fall from her grasp. Her mind is consumed and engulfed with thoughts of Rachel, she wants to scream out her name, she wants to feel Rachel run into her arms but she curses and hates the reality that Rachel will never come back to her. "**_Rachel ..._**" Chloe whimpers softly as she can feel her throat grow immensely tight and everything flood back to her like a typhoon rushing towards her. Tears stream down her pale cheeks, she can't even feel the cold tears against her cheeks, she allows herself to feel it once again.

"**_Rachel ..._**" Chloe murmurs in a desperate sob, she wants her but she can't have her, she wants her back in her arms but for now, all she can feel is her desperate need for someone's skin pressed against her own. " **_... I need you now ... please, Victoria ..._**" Chloe whispers beneath her breath as she reaches over for her phone, she unlocks her phone and wastes no time in texting Victoria. A person who she didn't even consider to be a friend, just someone she goes to when she's feeling needy and maybe when she needs company. Victoria was currently just getting back from hanging out with Nathan Prescott, she had planned for nothing more than to take a hot shower and get some rest tonight. The sounds of the hot water running fill the shower room, her hands caressed her dripping skin as her fingers glossed over every curve and imperfection. She had almost no cares in the world besides someone taking away her hot water, she had been in there for 20 minutes which was enough for her. She turns the faucet off and reaches for her towel as she begins to dry her back and her butt before drying off the front of her body including her breasts and genitals. Chloe isn't on her mind at all.

Chloe begins to start texting Victoria, her texts were badly spelled and hard to read as she honestly was quite intoxicated and stoned out of her mind. She kept blowing up her phone with just her name, however, she didn't get an answer for 10 minutes straight which irritated her to no end. Victoria had changed into a black small crop top with a pair of immensely small shorts that hugged her hips and butt flawlessly, the girl knew how to rock whatever she wore. Her hair was still a bit wet and her body had been rubbed in enough lotion to make her skin smell like vanilla ice cream and to make it as smooth as caramel. As she holds her towel and her other necessities and she wastes no time in exiting the shower room as silence filled the dormitories, it was quite serene. Victoria makes her way towards her dorm room, as she's not thinking about anything in particular but she felt as though her night was not ready to end. She lets a deep breath to part from her lips before she begins to set her items down in her small hamper in her dorm room.

Chloe decides now to start calling her which alerts her attention as she can hear her phone vibrate against her desk. She lets an irritated sigh slip from her lips as she quickly picks up the phone to see almost 28 messages and 3 missed calls. What the hell is the reason for all these messages and missed calls, Victoria thought to herself as she answered Chloe's phone call. "What in the hell do you want, Price?" Victoria exclaimed as she sat herself down onto her bed, waiting for Chloe's answer. "**_I ... I want to come and see you ... I want to fuck, Vicky._**" Chloe answered, her words slurred and groggily as Victoria wanted to facepalm. "_Did you need a microphone to say that to the whole world. ... Besides, why would I screw you when I know you're just using me as a toy to get off on Rachel?_" Victoria hisses, her words hit hard and stung like a bitch. "**_Because ... you get bored and when you're ... and when you're bored you'll do anything to cure your ... to cure your boredom._**" Chloe manages to say over the phone as she hiccups a few times too.

"_You don't know anything about me, Price but I know everything about you. If I felt so bored that I wanted to fuck someone, you're not even on my top 50 list of people I'd fuck._" Victoria hisses, she honestly felt attacked as she waited for Chloe to swear and cuss at her for what she said but quietness filled the distance between them for a few moments. "**_Chloe ...?_**" Victoria called out her name, slightly worried she hurt herself or something. "**_Oh, fuck ... sorry, I just want to come over there and screw your brains out ... can you call me a cab or pick me up?_**" Chloe exclaims as she wipes the drool from her lips before hearing Victoria let an agitated sigh part from her lips at the words that came from Chloe.  
"_I don't screw people who are stoned. Hells to the no, I don't need a Nathan situation on my hands, fuck that ..._" Victoria swears as she lies down on her bed, she allows herself to relax and chill. "**_Fine ... I'll call the cab myself, Vicky ... besides, you can't push me away forever._**" Chloe insists, feeling her body succumb to arousal the side effect of her sorrow as well as the weed. All she yearned was Victoria.

"_Don't ever call me Vicky, Price ... besides if I get a restraining order that can keep you away ... but because I feel pity for you, I'll let you come to my dorm but be fucking careful. I could possibly get expelled or you could be arrested so please be careful ..._" Victoria exclaimed with a pitiful sigh parting from her lips before Chloe hangs up on her causing her to gasp at the sudden interaction. How rude, Victoria thought to herself before deciding to look at her recent shots whilst she waits whilst Chloe manages to successfully get a cab to pick her up. As Victoria goes through her photos, one of her photos displaying Chloe in the background of the image she took of the lighthouse. She was sitting alone on a bench, she thought nothing of it for the moment and continued to look through her recent images, she was beginning to lack a bit. "**_Fuck, I need to always be on my a-game, if I want to impress the art world I have to have the best photos ... and get rid of any competition._**" Victoria thought to herself as her mind drifted off to Max Caufield, the selfie ho of Blackwell as she used to call her repeatedly.

Their relationship still remained a bit tense but was less tense and aggressive than it was a few months ago, a few moments after she had finished looking through her photos, she hears a knock at her door. She quickly gets up from her bed and opens the door as she pulls Chloe in her room, as she checks to see if she was seen but no one could've seen her. "Did you alert anyone?" Victoria asked Chloe in a serious tone.  
"**_Not that I know of ..._**" Chloe answered as she made herself comfortable on Victoria's bed causing Victoria to try and get her off of her bed.  
"**_Oh hell no, get the hell off of my bed before I throw you out ..._**" Victoria barked as she crossed her arms with a stern and irritated expression on her face. Chloe could care less as she snuggled herself in her soft satin blankets, it didn't help that she smelled so good, like a mix of vanilla and caramel. "**_You smell so good, Victoria ... your sheets are so soft too ..._**" Chloe murmured against the soft satin sheets with a moan that made Victoria's face flush a bright rosy color. Victoria swore in her mind

"**_She looks so ... sexy in my bed. Why am I thinking this about Chloe? Fuck that, I'm not into her ... I just enjoy the sex, come for the sex, stay for the sex._**" Victoria thinks to herself as she makes her way over to the bed, her arms grab Chloe's arms as she was going to say something before Chloe grinned slyly before flipping her over and chuckling slyly. "**_The tables have turned, Vicky ... I want you to run your mouth, see what I do about it ..._**" Chloe purred with a devious grin on her lips, her azure eyes were hazy as her eyes were clouded with blurry lust, Victoria felt her heart stop in her chest and unable to tear her eyes away from Chloe. "**_ ... What are you doing?!_**" Victoria exclaims aggressively, she can feel her lips quivering and her legs shuddering with the sensation of arousal. "**_I'm gonna kiss those beautiful lips of yours ... and then I was gonna put a lot of hickeys all over your body before I make you cry out my name ..._**" Chloe chuckled as she began to lean down towards Victoria's neck, her teeth scraped against the smooth flesh causing Victoria to clench her teeth at the feeling. Victoria felt her body succumb to those feelings of arousal and lust, Chloe's head rises as the expression on Victoria's face was astonishing. Rosy cheeks, lustful green eyes, and alluring lips.

Chloe chuckles once again before pressing a firm kiss against Victoria's lips causing Victoria to moan gently against Chloe's lips. Victoria allowed herself to relax in the kiss, her hands move from the bed onto Chloe's back, her hands slowly trail up and down her back. Chloe begins to devour Victoria's plump lips as she moans softly against her lips, her hands trail up to Victoria's cheeks as she caresses her warm cheeks. Victoria can feel her body quiver underneath Chloe's body as she can feel Chloe's tongue pry her lips apart as their tongues begin to dance and brush against each other sensually causing Victoria to moan gently. "**Victoria ...**" Chloe says breathlessly as she pulled away from her lips, heavy breaths parted from her lips as Victoria's jade eyes never parted away from Chloe's azure eyes. Chloe wastes no time in kissing the girl once again, her tongue thrusting into her mouth and dancing with hers again as Victoria wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist persistently.

Chloe's hands explored her delicate body as their tongues continued to dance erotically together, Victoria felt Chloe's hand grasp at her breasts and her fingers search for her nipples. Victoria felt Chloe's fingers twist and twirl at her hardened nipples causing Victoria to moan gently against her lips. She can feel her body tingle and pulsate with uncontrollable arousal, she feels what's Chloe's feeling, high and intoxicated. Chloe feels her head twirling in uncontrollable circles and her body feels like it's on cloud 9, everything feels so sensitive and so intoxicating. Chloe can feel herself soaking with insurgent arousal pulsating through her body, she pulls away from Victoria's lips once again as she is itching to tear off her tank top. As Victoria's eyes are met with the sight of Chloe's bare breasts, Victoria wastes no time in sucking softly on her hardened nipples causing her to moan abruptly.

"**_That's right ... you like this, don't you?_**" Chloe teases Victoria, her jade eyes dart up to Chloe's hazy azure eyes as she gives her a death glare. In response to her words, Victoria gently bites down on Chloe's nipples causing her to wince loudly at the stinging sensation. Victoria pulls away from her nipple before pressing a greedy kiss against Chloe's lips as their heated bodies were pressed together. Victoria's fingers caress and press against Chloe's waist as their tongues continue to dance with each other erotically. Chloe can feel Victoria's hand glide along her bare stomach and slip into her damp panties, her fingers begin to press against her clit causing Chloe to arch her back at the powerful sensations. Victoria grinned slyly at the expression of ecstasy on Chloe's face as she began to move her fingers in circles and 8's. Chloe felt her thighs tremble and quiver at her touch as she struggled to hold back her moans and cries of ecstasy. **_"Shit! Oh, fuck!_**" Chloe whimpered.

"**_Do you want more, huh? ... You better beg for it, bitch ..._**" Victoria purred in Chloe's ear as a devious grin soon grew on her lips, her fingers continued to tease Chloe's weakest spot. "**_Fuck! Oh, please ... Victoria ...! I want it!_**" Chloe moans wantonly as she can feel her toes curl up at the ecstatic sensations that vibrate through her lower region, all she wants is to come undone in Victoria's arms. Victoria chuckles softly against Chloe's skin before slipping her fingers deep inside of Chloe's soaking pulsating core causing her to moan loudly at the sudden sensation. "**_Oh, fuck! Yes! ... Give it to me!_**" Chloe moaned erotically as her fingers grip and pull at Victoria's crop top as she desperately wants to rip it off of Victoria's body. Victoria begins to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Chloe causing her to tremble and quiver at the pleasure that came in large powerful waves throughout her body. Victoria chuckles at how sensitive she is, as she continues to thrust her fingers inside of Chloe for a few moments. She makes her way down to Chloe's pants, she wastes no time in pulling off her pants and tossing them somewhere onto the floor. "**_You better spread your legs wider for me, babydoll ..._**" Victoria purrs teasingly as she kisses Chloe's inner thighs.

Chloe bites her bottom lip gently before spreading her legs as wide as she possibly could as she could feel Victoria kiss on her inner thighs causing her to moan gently at the delicate sensations against her skin. "**_Hurry up, Victoria ... I want it so fucking bad ..._**" Chloe pleaded desperately before feeling Victoria's warm moist tongue run up and down between her soaking folds causing her to clutch the sheets tightly. "**_Oh, yes! Don't stop ...! Yes ...!_**" Chloe cried out shamelessly as she bucked and jerked hips against Victoria's warm tongue, as her tongue glided up and down in between her folds, Chloe couldn't stop moaning Victoria's name. Victoria wanted to make her pull out her hair so, she decided to thrust her tongue roughly inside of Chloe causing a loud shivering moan to slip from her lips at the immensely powerful sensations. "**_Victoria ...! I'm not ... Ah! Gonna ... last much longer ... Oh, fuck!_**" Chloe moaned as she arched her back and moved her hips against Victoria's tongue, as she tried to catch up with its movements.

Soon enough, her hips managed to meet Victoria's movements as moans and screams escape from Chloe's parted lips, she clutches the sheets beneath her and her toes are curled up tightly. Victoria's tongue continued to thrust in and out of Chloe's soaking core, her tongue would sometimes thrust upwards and sometimes downwards. But her reaction was the same each time she'd moan or cry out Victoria's name, she proceeded to thrust her tongue into Chloe roughly. Victoria was growing a bit impatient waiting for Chloe to cum, but Chloe wasn't too far from her peak. She bucked her hips uncontrollably against Victoria's warm tongue as she could feel her legs tremble and quiver before a loud shameless scream of Victoria's name flew from her parted lips. She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body tremble uncontrollably as pleasure and ecstasy jolted her body.

"**_Fuck ...! Oh, fuck ... Victoria ...!_**" Chloe moaned as she could feel a shiver of pleasure sped up her spine before she collapsed on the bed.  
"**_Ah-Ah, we're not done yet, Price ... I'm stopping until you're left screaming my name ..._**" Victoria teased deviously as she began to tear off her clothes as fast as she could. After a few minutes, Victoria grasped one of Chloe's legs and put her leg onto her shoulder as she pressed herself against Chloe with a breathless moan leaving her lips. Chloe clenched her teeth at the feeling pressed against her firmly, she could feel her entire body pulsate and vibrate against any sensation that brushed against her body. Victoria bites her bottom lip gently before gently rocking her hips against Chloe's pelvis causing Chloe to gasp loudly at the friction blissfully rubbing against her. "**_Shit ..._**" Victoria breathed softly as she can feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest and her body dripping with ravenous arousal.

"**_Fuck me, Victoria ... I want you to fuck me nice and hard ...! Please, fuck me ...!_**" Chloe pleads in a needy tone that made Victoria grin coyly at her expression before pressing herself against Chloe as hard as she could before rubbing her hips against Chloe as rough as she could. Chloe felt pleasure roll through her lower region as she moans breathlessly at the sensations of Victoria rubbing her hips against her own, she can hear Victoria's breathless moans echo through her ears. She can feel herself sink further into the mattress as she grips the sheets beneath her tightly as blissful breathless moans part from her lips, all she can feel is ecstasy course through her shuddering figure. "**_Oh, yes ...! Mnh! It feels so good ...!_**" Victoria whines as she can feel Chloe roll her hips against her own, she could feel the same pleasure that Chloe had felt radiate throughout her entire body. Victoria clenches her teeth tightly as she begins to move her hips at a faster pace causing Chloe to moan erotically loud as she was sure that everyone had heard her moans. But she couldn't care less as she could feel Victoria's hands grope her breasts whilst whines and whimpers flew from her lips at the pleasure that they shared. She felt so hazy that she thought she was Rachel.

For a moment, she mumbled Rachel's name beneath her breath, Victoria heard it and wanted to roll her eyes at the sound of her name. Instead, she focused on making Chloe feel good and begun to roll her hips at a faster pace as loud whines and moans flew from her lips at the immense pleasure that spread throughout her entire being. Chloe let a bold erotic scream of Victoria's name fly from her lips as she could feel her stomach curl into a tight knot that would eventually come undone. "**_Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum! I-I'm so c-close! Oh, yes!_**" Chloe cried out shamelessly as she felt pleasure shoot through her like electricity shooting through her entire being. "**_Don't cum yet ... wait ...._**" Victoria hissed as she continued to buck her hips against Chloe's pelvis. Chloe found herself whimpering and holding back her moans. She tried to hold back from coming but it was insanely hard especially when Victoria was unintentionally trying to make her come undone before her own eyes.

"**_Ah! Mmh! Fuck! O-Oh, shit ... I'm close ...!_**" Victoria moaned out breathlessly as she could feel her stomach coil as well, Chloe began to scream Victoria's name out brazenly as her orgasm shot through her. Her back arched at the sensation of her orgasm coursing through her being, she felt her body tremble erratically as she can hear a loud breathless moan from Victoria's lips echo heavily throughout her ears. "**_Fuck!_**" Victoria moaned breathlessly as heavy breaths parted from her lips, she soon collapsed onto Chloe before moving off of her body. Chloe can feel her head reel in circles and her body begin to go into rest mode. She makes her way underneath the blanket, Victoria does as well as they both fall asleep quickly. However, that night got Victoria thinking, what if she decides to be selfless for a change and set Chloe up on a date with Steph Gingrich. What if she made her forget about Rachel?

** _ 1 Month Later ... _ **

"**_How in the hell did you manage to convince me to go on a date with her?_**" Chloe comments as she finds herself in a pair of black shorts and a graphic tank top as well as some mascara on her eyelashes. Victoria giggles at the sight before exclaiming "**_Because I'm a match-maker and now officially a friend of yours as I know you don't have too many of those._**" Chloe rolled her eyes at the girl behind her. "**_Yeah, whatever ... I guess thanks for the date and thanks for not having a stick up your ass._**" Chloe says sarcastically before making her way out of Victoria's dorm and exiting with her signature middle finger towards Victoria. Victoria chuckles at the action before flipping her off as well, she felt this warm feeling inside of her, was it something she felt for Chloe or was it something she thought was happiness? She was happy she could help a girl out and that she could have a friend besides a foe, but she already had her eyes on another girl who she has had her eyes on for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I know you guys were wondering what was taking so long but I had decided to do 2 requests at the same time, to give you guys a bit of a treat and so that you guys have more to read. Also, if you Stretch802 had wanted me to rewrite the chapter then just comment below how you would like it to be rewritten.


	10. The Shittiest Day Of My Life - David x Chloe Angst & Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be the last smut of David and Chloe that I will ever do. I'm not gonna write about them anymore. But I still hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope that you liked the chapter before this.

_"What in the actual fuck, Chloe?! ... I can't believe you've been cheating on me with what that fucking douchebag!" Steph bellowed her voice extremely high and full of rage as she paced the room anxiously, unable to keep her cool at the fact of her now ex-girlfriend's affair. This is where her curiosity leads her, it leads her to look through Chloe's contacts and she finds the name "Dana" who is actually David Madsen. David fucking Madsen. She felt a range of emotions flush through her, she felt betrayed and deceived, she felt idiotic and enraged. She wanted to rip her hair out of her skull looking at the texts that they wrote to each other, the minute she found out she paced their apartment anxiously. But one thing she was sure about was that Chloe couldn't stay in the- in her home again, she wanted to slap Chloe, she wanted to ask her why did she cheat on her but she already knows the reason why._

_Because all she cares about is herself. All she cares about is who can please her and give her attention. She only used her as a cover-up for their insane and abnormal relationship, Steph repeats like a mantra in her head. Chloe was by Joyce's home when she discovered their insane affair, the entire day she had begun to pack Chloe's clothing and valuables, she didn't want to even see Chloe's face ever again. To think that she ever kissed or embraced the very snake that betrayed her made her want to lose her sanity. She waited all day and night for her to arrive back at their apartment, she waited until the early noon hit, she waited until Chloe walked through their front door to confront her about David. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about what you saw on my phone ...! Besides what are you doing looking through my fucking phone?!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs back at Steph, her expression is full of rage and hidden guilt, how in the fuck did she find out?! Chloe thought to herself, she balled her fists up tightly as Steph began to point her finger at Chloe, her hazel eyes burning with a fiery hatred that Chloe had never seen in her eyes. She saw the hatred and the disgust in her eyes. She wanted to hate her too, she wanted to push away these feelings of guilt and shame but it stuck to her like old gum._

_"I have a fucking right to do that as you're so fucking suspicious about everything. You're not the same anymore, you used to give a fuck and now you don't. You wonder why people in your life hurt you ... it's because you don't give a fuck about anyone's feelings but your fucking own!" Steph retorted in pure rage as every word stung like venom in her eardrums, she wanted to smack the hell out of her but couldn't find it in herself to do it. Chloe angrily gritted her teeth and grabbed the nearest beer bottle and launched it against the kitchen wall, now she didn't have anywhere to go. That day she had to move in with her mother once again, Joyce was open to allowing her to stay in her home to give her time to get back onto her feet. Chloe had spent the entire week drinking and getting stoned, she had to avoid David for some time as their recklessness cost her a place to go to. However, she told David about how Steph found out and insisted on using burner phones or other apps to hide their sexual relationship. It didn't help that Steph was calling up Joyce whenever she was away at work or when she was with David._

_"Shit ... fine, Mrs. Price I want you to hear this. Okay ... I just want to warn you, Mrs. Price, that you should keep a closer eye on David and Chloe ... I can't talk much longer but please keep a close eye on them both ..." Steph left in a voicemail on their home phone. This girl was gonna be a massive pain in the ass, Chloe thought to herself the moment she heard the voicemail. Joyce didn't understand what the voicemail entailed but didn't ponder too much about it, as the following 2 weeks continued everything appeared to be fine between them both. But things felt a little too normal for a while, even a little weird as Chloe was giving Joyce a few hundreds from her paycheck and had grown more suspicious as the days flew by. David and Chloe's "relationship" had been put on a halt for a few weeks or at least until the weekend as David promised Chloe. Chloe kept trying to get him alone and tried to start their relationship once again, she would get him in her bedroom and would whisper and purr dirty things into his ear but he pushed her away. He felt on edge when she told him about Steph discovering their affair, though the temptation was immensely difficult to resist._

_The way she perched herself onto his lap with those sexy tight jeans that hugged her hips and butt flawlessly, her hand was resting on his thigh whilst her other hand trailed slowly up his chest. Her azure eyes were blurry with lust and her body was throbbing with excitement, David can feel sweat form on his forehead and his body tremble with anxiety. "Hello, Dave ... I was hoping that perhaps we could talk about what's been on my mind all day ... if you don't mind?" Chloe purred._   
_" ... I actually do mind. I ... you know I can't do anything with you ... Joyce has been suspicious about us and yet you still act as though everything's fine." David answers back, he sounds almost like a serpent. "Come on, sexy ... you know you can have me any way you'd like, Dave ..." Chloe purrs in a sensual whisper, her hand moves to grope his crotch, his eyes dart towards the living room door, she could walk in at any moment. "Wait, goddamnit! ... Now get up off my lap before she walks in here ..." David exclaims as he pushes her off of his lap, he could hear her heels clicking against the floorboards. They weren't caught yet._

_After that day, Chloe had repeatedly tried to get him to get his guard down and go to town on her but he didn't. However, the weekend arrived quicker than the pair expected, but still, he didn't like breaking his promises to Chloe especially since she almost always held it against him or begged him for sex. Sometimes he wished they'd be able to run away together but there's this thought in the back of his mind that he wanted to just have a normal life with Joyce, that he would occasionally wish that she'd tire of him. It was late noon in the early fall as the sky was full of light oranges and soft hints of light reds, it was truly beautiful during this time of year. Chloe had sprayed on David's favorite perfume, it smelled like seduction, arousal, and sex all in one, she always knew how to get David to give it up and how to make him fall prey to her allurement. _

_She quickly made her way down the stairs, the scent of the perfume bouncing all around the house, David sat on the couch watching the news as the aroma of the perfume hit his nose like a trainwreck. He already knew what she had wanted from him but he wasn't going to give in, he wasn't gonna take a bite of her bait. Chloe grins deviously as she makes her way right beside David, her hands immediately slither and explore his shrouded body, her azure eyes search for his chocolate eyes. "Mmm ... I love this perfume, it smells really good ... don't you like the smell, Dave? ... Come on, talk to me, baby ..." Chloe purrs, her question muffled against his shirt, her hands caress his clothed chest as David can't help but stutter over his words at their sudden interaction._   
_"C-Chloe ... don't you know that I'm watching the news and besides don't you have more important things to be doing like I don't know, getting high or something?" David responded distantly, pushing her away from him as he tried not to stare at her breasts through her transparent shirt or how he tried not to touch her lascivious body._

_"Ugh ... I hate when you act like this when you act as though you have to act like a total douchebag. ... You know mom isn't home ... you can quit that cold facade and "talk" to me how you normally would." Chloe purrs sensually against him, a few of her words are whispered in his ear as she wraps her arm around his own, her breasts were pressed against him. He could feel his body already succumb to her simple attempts at seducing him, he could feel his heart thump heavily in his chest and his body pulsates at the response of his arousal. David anxiously bites on his bottom lip as he can feel Chloe's azure eyes gaze intensely into his eyes, almost as though she was trying to suck the soul out of him._   
_" ... I don't know about this, Chloe ... what if she comes back at any moment ...?" David exclaims worriedly as Chloe's hands slip into his dark brown locks of hair, he can feel himself relax and calm down at her touch. "Don't be like that ... she won't come back until 10 tonight but even then we still have time to get comfy with one other before she comes back ..." Chloe purrs sensually before pressing her lips against his firmly, she can feel her body tingle and pulsate with selfish arousal._

_She can feel her mind become hazy at the simple kiss against her lips, all she can focus on these intense feelings that override her body with David. David's hands begin to travel to Chloe's exposed thighs as he succumbs to her sinful temptation, he can feel the kiss grow heater in just a few moments. He can feel his body course with uncontrollable arousal as Chloe's hand trails to his crotch, groping the now hardened flesh in his jeans. Her lips begin to part his lips apart, her tongue flooding into David's mouth as their tongues waste no time in dancing sensually with each other. Chloe moans needily against his lips as she finds herself beneath David as his muscular figure is hovering above her, her legs wrap around his waist firmly as her hands explore his back. Moaning against his lips, David can tell that Chloe is remarkably needy today as his hands grope her butt tightly and he just wants to feel her lips wrapped around his shaft shortly. He chuckles against her lips before ripping off her t-shirt, her breasts now fully exposed to him._

_"I see you still love my breasts ... come on, go on and suck on them nice and good, baby ..." Chloe purrs with a devious grin on her lips, David obliges happily as he immediately begins to gently suck on her erect nipples causing her squirm and groan at the delicate sensations. She can feel her core drip and soak with uncontrollably greedy arousal that needed to be taken care of. David pinches the other nipple gently causing her to wince at the sensation before her hand trails to the front of his pants. She rips off the zipper greedily before wrapping her hand around his thick throbbing shaft, David lets a relaxed breath part from his lips at the sensation wrapped around him tightly. Chloe gently bites on his bottom lip before chuckling deviously against his lips, her hand begins to stroke his throbbing shaft as her strokes are slow yet rough. David groans loudly at the pleasurable sensations that course through his lower region, he can feel his heart race heavily in his chest and his shaft throb needily in her grasp. Her touch was certainly memorable._

_"Look at you, putty in my hands ... no matter how much you want to deny it, you'll always come running back to me ..." Chloe chuckles against his skin, she begins to press greedy kisses all over his collarbone and his neck, making him moan huskily at the delicate sensations. He can feel Chloe's thumb run over the head of his shaft sending a pleasant shiver up his spine. Chloe chuckles at his expression of pure pleasure as she can feel pre-cum spread across her thumb causing her to pull her hand out of his pants. She begins to suck her thumb of his bitter pre-cum before devouring his lips once again, he tasted like bitter coffee and smelt of manly cologne. She moans softly against his lips at the sweet sensations against her lips before pulling away after a few moments._   
_"I wanna try something new ... why don't we 69 this, Dave-y boy?" Chloe purred with an erratic chuckle parting from her lips, he grins at her in response to her suggestion. A few minutes later, they find themselves in between each other's legs, her lower region is resting on David's face and her lips are wrapped hungrily around his throbbing thick shaft._

_She begins to suck softly on the flesh between her lips as she can feel David's tongue begin to suck hard on her sensitive clit causing her to moan loudly against the flesh penetrating her mouth. She can feel her thighs tremble against David's cold hands as she struggles to continue sucking on the flesh in between her lips but manages to. Soft sucking noises fill the living room as Chloe continues to slowly bob her head up and down his thick throbbing shaft. She can feel David's tongue run up and down between her folds, she can feel herself flood and soak with arousal at the ecstatic sensations of his warm moist tongue running up and down inside her. She can't help but thrust and buck her hips against his warm moist tongue, pulling away from his shaft to moan wantonly at the sensations that slithered against her weakest spots. She took a deep breath before beginning to suck on the head of his stiff throbbing shaft, she can hear him moan against her sending vibrations through her body. All she wants to do is have sex with him all day and night._

_Chloe began to press her lower region onto his tongue as soft moans flew from her lips at the warm ecstatic sensations that thrusted and squirmed inside of her soaking core. She could feel her body melt from the inside as she can feel her body pulsate with every thrust of David's tongue. "Fuck ...! I want ... more! Oh, fuck! More!" Chloe moaned wantonly as she began to roll her hips against his tongue, feeling immense pleasure roll through her body like powerful waves._   
_"Come on, get to sucking my cock again ..." David orders as he pulled away from her before thrusting his tongue inside her causing a loud erotic moan to be pried from her lips. That's what she always craved from David, it wasn't that she wanted him romantically but it's the fact that she loved the sex he gave her otherwise he had nothing to offer her. _

_"Ah, fuck! Oh, shit! I'm c-cumming ...! Oh!" Chloe cried out erotically and shamelessly as she felt her thighs tremble and her body vibrates with insane waves of pleasure. As she can feel her hips buck against his tongue and his semen squirt onto her face, her lips are covered in his semen and there's a good amount in the middle of her face. David wishes he could see her facial expression, with a chuckle he pulls away from her soaking folds with a devious grin resting upon his lips._   
_"Yeah, lick it up, don't I love the sight of your face covered in my cum ... did you want to continue this?" David questions Chloe who reaches for the nearest thing which was her t-shirt as she begins to lick up the amount that landed on her lips. David waits for her answer hoping she'll say yes. Not to mention, she loves the taste of his bitter semen. "You already know it, Dave ... besides, I know you want to decorate my face in your cum ... so you'll have to wait until 12 in the night, I know she's always asleep at that time. Also, don't be late, Dave ..." Chloe purrs sensually before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips._

_David knows that he can't miss it as the day flies by rather quickly, all he was thinking about was Chloe and her naked body pressed against his own, as he slipped out of Joyce's bedroom, he crept his way to Chloe's room. Little did he know, Joyce wasn't asleep and could hear the door creak close, which only made her even more suspicious about David's commitment. As David begins to slowly push the door open, the sight of Chloe lying naked on her bed comes into view, the way her breasts remained perky and how her body remained young. She twirled and turned in her bedroom, her hazy azure eyes meet David's. She grins deviously at him for a few moments before her eyes dart to the large bulge in his underwear. She admired how he never changed for her, he never shaved his chest hair off and he never tried to perfect himself for her. "I've been waiting for you, Dave ... I love how hard you are, I'm glad that I can keep you still chasing after me ... I can't wait to taste you over and over again ..." Chloe purrs sensually before licking her lips teasingly._

_David chuckles at her words as he can feel Chloe's hands grope his stiff and rigid bulge in his underwear, Chloe wastes no time in pulling down his underwear as her face lights up at the sight of his thick throbbing shaft. "I can't wait to completely have you all to myself. ... I can't wait to taste your cum and feel it spray across my face ..." Chloe purrs teasingly before pressing her lips against the head of his leaking shaft, he can feel her tongue run against the slit of his throbbing shaft. David lets a low groan slip from his lips as he can feel the warmth of her lips consume the head of his shaft whole. The way her lips take the head in gently before she starts to suck softly on the flesh in between her parted lips, he bites his tongue gently before throwing his head back at pleasure. Chloe stops sucking on the head of his shaft and begins to gently lick the head just to tease him, her hand begins to gently stroke what her lips weren't pressed against. David didn't know what came over him but he all of sudden had thrusted his hips deep into her mouth, snapping his hips a few times with a loud groan of pleasure leaving him._

_Chloe's eyes widen for a few moments before she feels David's hands wrap around her waist and her body collides with the bedroom wall as David's lips devour hers greedily. She moans gently against his lips as her hands trail up and down his back, she can feel arousal flood through her sensitive body in uncontrollable waves of pleasure and ecstasy. Her legs wrap around his body tightly as their tongues dance sensually and erotically together, she can feel his hands explore her thighs and ass. David can feel Chloe gently bite his bottom lip before pressing hungry kisses all over his neck, he groans at the sweet delicate sensations pressed against his neck. He can feel the head of his throbbing shaft brush against Chloe's soaking hot core causing a shiver of ecstasy to sprint up his spine. He grabs his thick shaft and thrusts himself into Chloe's tight soaking core causing her to moan erotically at the sensation of his throbbing thick shaft filling her up to the brim._

_"Oh! Yes! That's it ... fuck me, David ...!" Chloe whines erotically against his skin as her nails claw and scratch at his back, many marks of their previous affairs are on his back. David chuckles against her lips before devouring her delicate lips once again, he drives himself deeper inside of Chloe causing her to arch her back at the feeling of being full to the brim. She can feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest and her breaths feel heavy in her lungs, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his neck. She can feel her body throb with desire as David continues to jerk his hips against her sweet spot, pleasure eases into her body as she can feel her body crave more and more of him. David grunts against her smooth caramel-like skin, she's pulsating around him erratically and she's insanely warm, he's engulfed in her pleasure and she's engulfed in the pleasure that courses through her._

_"Ah! ... Fuck ...! Mnh! ... Fuck me harder!" Chloe moans desperately and breathlessly. David obeys her commands and begins to slam his hips into hers with a breathless groan parting from his lips at the immense pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Oh! Yes ... fuck yes ...! Oh, David ...!" Chloe moans erotically in his ear as gasps and heavy breathes part from her lips, she submerges herself in the pleasure allowing herself to drift away in bliss. The night begins with desperate moans and husky grunts that filled the room, however, Joyce didn't wake up just yet but there were times she almost awoke from her deep sleep. The night wasn't over just yet as she was so immersed and engulfed in the pleasure that they gave each other that night that she almost didn't care if someone heard them at it. "Damn, I swear you're trying to get me pregnant or something ... you came inside me 3 times tonight and it's only 2 in the morning ... not that I didn't enjoy it. I enjoyed how you filled me up ... or how you came on my face ... you taste really damn bitter but ... I love it ..." Chloe murmurs against his thick throbbing shaft as her tongue is sliding up and down the sides, licking up every bit of his semen. David can't tear his eyes away._

_Her legs are spread wide open as his semen leaks out of her core causing her to shiver at the sensation of the thick liquid exiting her body. "Shit ... for some reason your cum is like really special cause the best part about sex with you is when you cum ... it's really warm and there's always so much. ... Did I forget to mention you taste so bitter but in a good way?" Chloe murmurs once again, her azure eyes never dart away from his own, her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen from his hungry kisses. But little did she know was that Joyce was listening to every word that slipped from her lips, as she continued to listen to what Chloe idiotically spewed from her lips. "No, but you look so fucking sexy with my cum all over your beautiful face ... be sure to lick up every once of my cum ..." David groans in pleasure as Joyce covers her mouth at his words, the realization of their threatening betrayal hit her like a typhoon. She can feel her heart go crazy in her ribcage and her body tremble unlike anything she's ever felt, she felt rage and anger overcome her body uncontrollably as she slams the door open angrily._

_Their eyes widen at her sudden appearance, Joyce's face is flushed a dark red and her forest green eyes were burning with so much anger she could've started a fire. "Mom, it's not what you think it is!" Chloe blurts out, trying to fix what a huge mistake she made, wait a mistake is an understatement what about the huge disaster that she had produced._   
_"No, it's exactly what the hell I think it is! People who I gave too much fucking mercy and kindness to decide to betray me for God knows how long and to think that I had put so much faith in you and gave you so much love that makes me so fucking sick. To think that you would do something so sickening and so fucking heartless, it makes me want to hurt you both!" Joyce bellowed out in rage as she continued to point her finger at Chloe, who felt herself slowly feel what Joyce had begun to feel. "Joyce, calm down now ... we can fix this ..." David manages to say before Joyce indignantly picks up a vase and throws it at them both of them causing them to jump away from the flying vase. Joyce could feel tears stream down her flushed cheeks as she continued to throw whatever she could pick up at the pair who grew fearful of her._

_"Fuck you both! I hate you both! Get the fuck out of my home! If I ever see any of you in my life, you better fucking hope that I don't hurt you." Joyce swore at them both before throwing a picture of Chloe and Joyce at David which caused him to wince loudly at the glass that shattered against his skin, his eyes meet the image of Chloe and Joyce happy together. That is what their relationship did, it broke up a once happy family all because of something they chose to hide, something that they chose to do without thinking of the consequences of their choices. Chloe felt like such a fuck-up that night, it didn't matter about their relationship anymore, all she wanted was to mend the relationship she once had with her mother. She had begun to see it, she was a fuck-up who fucked up everything in her life, she ruined Steph's life, she ruined Rachel's life, she ruined her mother's life all for a man she'd didn't even love. Now she had nowhere to go, the following day was even worse._

_Her mother had looked depressed, her eyes were puffy and red as she had spent all night packing up their things so they could leave her alone in her now depressed and saddened. She couldn't even look at her daughter in the eyes, to think the very person that she never thought who would betray her betrays her feels like she was split in half. David and Chloe had to stay at a hotel the previous night as Joyce sits on the living room couch, she can barely speak anymore as her voice had broken. David and Chloe had picked up a few duffle bags that had their belongings, David had wanted to leave as quickly as possible but Chloe wasn't giving up on their relationship. She sat right beside her mother who felt herself seething at the fact that she was sitting right by her._   
_"Mom, I'm so sorry ... I never meant for it to go this far, I never meant to hurt you, mom. ... Please forgive me, I can't live with the fact that you hate me ..." Chloe whispers, her eyes are puffy as well._

_"Please, I'll do anything to fix this ... I'll even stop our relationship to make you happy. ... Please ... listen to me ...?" Chloe begs in a soft desperate whisper, she reaches out for her mother's hand only for her ball her fist up and shove her hand away from her own. Before slapping her as hard as she possibly could causing Chloe to gasp at the sudden stinging pain against her cheek. "You can't fix what's already broken, Chloe ...! You think I believe every word that you spew? You're gonna run back to him and you're gonna continue to fuck him like the whore that you are ...!" Joyce spews furiously as her breaths are heavy in her lungs._   
_"Mom-" Chloe begins to say before Chloe clenches her fist tightly, Joyce takes a deep breath before leaving as she was clearly fuming with rage. Chloe felt the truth sting harder than anything she's ever felt before, she decided to leave her alone to heal from what she's discovered as they quickly leave and make their way back to their motel._

_They lived a few miles out of town in a small house that was away from the rest of Arcadia Bay, as night had washed over the small town, the night was never over for Chloe and David. The sounds of loud erotic moans and animalistic grunts fill the small home as well as the sound of skin slapping against each other. Chloe continued to slam her hips don't onto David's lap. Her hands press against his fuzzy hairy chest as she can feel her core being pounded and hammered into, erotic shameless moans part from her swollen lips. "Ah, fuck ...! Oh more! Oh, fuck give it to me! Pound into me so hard that I feel numb! Pound into me!" Chloe moans out shamelessly as David grunts at the pleasure that he's so heavily engulfed in. His nails are digging into her hips and his hips are bucking upwards at a swift and rough pace that leaves Chloe begging for more. After a few moments, Chloe leans down to kiss him passionately, her tongue parts his lips apart as their tongues dance erotically and messily together causing her to moan against his lips._

_"God, you're so fucking hot! Oh, shit ... I'm gonna ... fucking cum!" David grunts animalistically as he continues to slam his hips upwards into her. "Cum inside me! Fuck yes! Fill me up! Fuck!" Chloe moaned out erotically as loud erotic cries flew from her parted swollen lips as she throws her head back at the sensation of her orgasm coursing and vibrating through her body. She can feel David's semen fill her to the brim as a low moan parts her lips at the warm sensation that filled her up. After a few moments, she collapses onto his chest as heavy breathes part from her lips and sweat is dripping off of her warm body, she wraps her arms around David's torso tightly. She can feel David's hands wrap around her waist as she snuggles her head onto his hairy chest before a childish grin grew on her lips. "Sweet dreams ..." Chloe mumbles against David's skin before drifting off into a serene slumber._

_Chloe had wanted to feel numb once again but she can't, no form of sex can heal the pain that stings deeper than just the surface. 5 months had passed and Chloe had gotten herself a job at a weed farm and had begun to make some good money. She, however, continued to stay with David because no matter how much she wanted to run away from him, she always came back for the sex. She had decided she would stay with him until she got onto her feet but during her stay, she would enjoy the sex that she would get from him during her time. However, she will be sure to try and mend the relationship between her and her mother but it will be hard, if she's completely ruined the relationship, she'll leave to figure out her own life and leave David to figure out his own as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be the last smut of David and Chloe that I will ever do. I'm not gonna write about them anymore. But I still hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope that you liked the chapter before this. Also, warning this is gonna be the longest thing that I have ever written for any fandom.


	11. Dancing Past The Point Of No Return - Sean x Lyla (2)

_ _

_It had been 3 weeks since their first sexual encounter as well as 2 months before the incident and it felt a lasting impression on their relationship, for the past few weeks things between them have grown more awkward than envisioned. Their conversations grew more awkward and they struggled to hold one conversation for longer than 20 minutes at most. It didn't help that others began to question what happened to their relationship like they needed to know what happened that night. Sean and Lyla, however, wished that things would go back to normal, for Lyla she couldn't look at Sean without these amorous feelings flooding back to her powerfully. For Sean, he felt himself wanting to fix their relationship but was there to fix? He wanted these feelings to fade away on their own but they clung to him like saran wrap, he wanted to stop wanting to hold Lyla's hand or wanting to hold her in his arms. But he couldn't shake these wild emotions that plagued him._

_Lyla found herself unable to sleep at night with all these wild thoughts running through her brain. She wanted to finally get some rest but deep down she knew the only way she would get some rest is if she faced her feelings head-on. If he denied her feelings, it was no big deal as they would almost always remain best friends and if he did then she didn't really know what she'd do but she knew she would lose her shit. However, she didn't know when she'd confess, she was hoping and praying that he felt the same and that he'd confess first. Sean didn't plan to either, he just would wait for the right moment to tell her, besides things would be fine Sean told himself 1000 times._

_The way Esteban's eyes would dart between them both, almost as though he knew more than he let on, Sean caught on to these looks and he was hoping that Lyla didn't see it. The car ride to the party was so weird, Adam was talking about losing his v-card to some girl and how the party was gonna be wild. Sean and Lyla would talk to Adam but they wouldn't talk to each other. It was hard to make conversation, they wanted to talk to each other but it would always end up awkward. Everyone was catching on to what was changing in their relationship, everyone but them. The moment they arrived at the party, things quickly changed from their original plans. It was around 10:00 and there were maybe around 100 to 130 people at the party as music blasted throughout the large home. The aroma of alcohol filled the air and people were dancing and grinding on each other, it was definitely a party alright. As Sean and Lyla observe the scene before them, a wide excited grin grows on her lips at the sight before her._

_"Oh my god ... It's so loud here ..." Sean exclaimed as the music blasted as loud as it could possibly go, Lyla seemed to be excited at the sight before her since she was a total party animal deep down. Lyla's hand remained wrapped around Sean's hand tightly as she began to make her way through the crowds of people dancing to see a friend of hers. Sean found himself growing rather uncomfortable at the party. From the obnoxiously loud music that blasted through the house to the disgusting smell of alcohol filling his nostrils, he just wanted to leave._   
_"Alright, I'm not gonna hold you up girl, get your party on ..." Lyla exclaimed excitedly before grabbing Sean's hand once again. Every moment she held his hand he could feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest and butterflies would flutter from the pit in his stomach. _

_Whenever he felt these things, he questioned if Lyla felt it too, it would make him feel a lot less alone if he knew that she was feeling it too. Lyla and Sean make their way to the kitchen as Sean begins to take off his backpack, he put down some cans of beer as well as chips and dip. _   
_A few moments after he set down the chips, Lyla began to shove her mouth with chips as she mumbled about how hungry she was. Sean rolled his eyes at the girl leaning over the counter, he knew that she'd be looking for something to chow on once she starts to get the munchies._   
_"Come on, Lyla ... don't eat them all ... you know what, I promise to save you a snack for later ..." Sean insisted as he grabbed the bag of chips from her grasp, Lyla smiled softly at him before hugging him tightly._

_"You're the coolest ...! Thank you, Sean and I promise that I will repay you one day for your kindness." Lyla exclaims, she can feel her heart thumping heavily in her ribcage and butterflies form in the bottom of her stomach. Pulling away from the hug, she quickly reaches to grab a can of beer and grab Sean one as well, they both take a few sips of their beers before they can hear a familiar song blast through the living room. "Oh my god, Sean! You have to dance with me!" Lyla exclaimed as she sets down her beer, her hand reaching for his once again. Sean wants to tell her no as he wasn't ready to make an ass out of himself but there was no stopping Lyla from dragging him onto the dance floor. Lyla began to drag him towards the middle of the dance floor, he can feel himself grow anxious and shy as he worried about making a huge ass out of himself. Lyla began to dance in front of him, her hips were twirling and an amazing smile was plastered on her lips, she was so damn pretty._

_She wore a black off-the-shoulder top that hugged her body amazingly, she paired it with a pair of light grey jeans that were immensely tight, the skin-tight jeans embraced all her curves and flaws. He could smell the warm caramel fragrance that she sprayed on herself before leaving, he found himself thinking of kissing her plump lips or giving her hickeys. Lyla could feel Sean's eyes on her body, she honestly didn't care but she wondered if he was noticing her if he was noticing the small things she did for him, the small things she did to please him. She allows a chuckle to leave her parted lips before pressing herself against him, her back was against his chest and her backside was pressed against his lower region. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn against his skin and his heart thump heavily in his chest and the smell of her perfume deep in his nostrils. "This should be easy for S-Sean ... you just have to follow after my movements ..." Lyla instructed with warm rosy cheeks, she could feel her stomach flutter with so many butterflies and her hips clinging to Sean's. Everything had slowed down and the atmosphere was perfect._

_Sean nervously placed his hands onto Lyla's hips and pressed his hips against Lyla's, licking his lips he could feel his body tremble against Lyla's. "Is ... Is this okay, Lyla?" Sean asked awkwardly in a faint whisper, sending a shiver sprinting up Lyla's spine, she felt her cheeks warm up at his words. "Y-Yes ..." Lyla breathed as she allowed herself to immerse herself in the music and the movements of their bodies, she began to sway her hips against his lap. Was she trying to turn him on? The way she was pressed against him and the way she swung her hips against his lap made him bite back a groan as he pressed himself against her before gently rubbing his hips against Lyla. Lyla could feel her body heat up at the sensation his hips rubbing against her, she swore that she could her body pulsate against his. Sean clenched his teeth as he could feel Lyla's hips move against him in a wilder style that made him hard as a rock. He could feel his shaft harden at the sensations rubbing against him, he hoped and prayed that she couldn't feel his boner pressed against her. Oh, but Lyla surely did feel it._

_She felt his boner poking her butt, she felt as though this was a sign or something, did he maybe like her? She wanted to say no but her body was screaming yes, she began to move her hips in circles and rings causing Sean to wince at the sensation of her rubbing against him in such a manner. His hands remained glued to her hips as he followed after her movements, he began to grind his hips in circles causing Lyla to gasp at the sudden sensation grinding against her. She could feel arousal pulsate through her body and her body grow sweaty as it was extremely hot on the dance floor. She could feel Sean's hands travel from her hips up to her waist as she continues to rub her hips against his lap, she could feel her panties dampen at the sensations he gave her. Biting her lips, she allowed the music to surround her body and allows herself to be immersed in the song that played loudly._

_Sean's hands travel from her waist to hips once again as Lyla's hips move in circles against Sean's lap causing a groan to be pried from his lips. He managed to meet her movements, their hips began to sway in flawless motions that had them both groaning at the friction between them both. Lyla turned her face towards Sean's, her eyes were shut in pure bliss and her plump lips were parted, he wanted to devour her lips hungrily and he wanted to press his fingers against her warm cheeks._   
_"Lyla ..." Sean breathed softly as he indulged himself in the sight of her arousing facial expression, he can feel his heart thump heavily in his chest and his cheeks warm up at the sight before him. Lyla allowed a soft grin to grow on her lips before her eyes shot open at the sound of rap blasting loud in her eardrums as she quickly moved away from Sean. "Damn it, that song was so fucking nice. ... Come on, Sean ... I know you don't want to listen to rap music blasting for an hour straight ... let's go upstairs in one of the bedrooms ..." Lyla insisted, the smile long gone off her lips and her expression is much more serious and she looks like she's deep in her thoughts. Lyla feels Sean grasp her hand tightly as his eyes are avoiding her own, she can feel her heart pound in her ribcage._

_"I'll be fine, I mean you probably want to dance with your friends or something as I know that you like this artist," Sean mumbled, his eyes meeting hers for a few moments as a frown was plastered on his lips._   
_"I'm not gonna leave you down here by yourself to mope and drink all by yourself ... besides, I can deal without a little rap for the moment. Please, come with me ..." Lyla insisted, squeezing his hand firmly as her dark hazelnut eyes are pleading with his dark chocolate eyes. He can't deny her request and besides, he grew excited at the thought of them alone together, he wanted to know if she felt the same, to see where she stood. "Okay but you can always leave if you ever want to dance again ..." Sean noted as Lyla began to make her way out of the crowd with Sean still holding her hand, Lyla wondered if she was giving herself a chance to confess. Was this the right time? At a party where everyone is drunk, you can smell the sweat on everyone's bodies and the smell of alcohol is heavy in the air? Hopefully, the bedroom was much quieter._

_As they made their way up the stairs, the could hear the music fade away, the smell of alcohol had begun to leave the air as they entered one of the bedrooms at the end of the narrow hallway. Entering the bedroom, you could still hear the music but it sounded so far away and in the distance. The bedroom was full of dark yet warm colors, greys, reds, and blacks, everything was so minimalistic in this room, so it must've been the guest bedroom. Lyla sits down on the bed as her eyes admire the artwork upon the walls, she can feel herself grow nervous and anxious. She knew the only reason people left upstairs at parties were to go make out and screw, so why did she insist on going upstairs? " ... I would've figured that you and Jenn would be going up here to lose your v-card but ... it's just you and me instead ..." Lyla commented as she could feel her breathes grow heavy in her chest and her cheeks heat up at the thought of Sean. Sean awkwardly sits right beside her, he licks his lips for a few moments before answering back to her comment._

_"Y-Yeah, I would've thought so too but I guess shit changes. ... Jenn hasn't texted me back in a while ... I g-guess she found someone better ..." Sean answers awkwardly, in the back of his mind he's hoping she doesn't notice that he's still insanely hard. "Don't even fret, my dude ... you're the coolest dude in the whole school ... she's probably just busy or something." Lyla concluded with an awkward grin soon growing on her lips, Sean was a cool yet awkward dude but to think that Jenn hadn't texted back in a while made her want to roll her eyes at the girl._   
_"You're supposed to say that. You're my best friend but ... I appreciate it, Lyla ..." Sean says in a soft breath, a delicate smile soon grew on his lips as his eyes met Lyla's hazelnut brown eyes for a few moments. Lyla smiled softly at his words as she could feel her body flutter at the sound of his voice. "Don't mention it. Besides, isn't that what best friends are for? ... To cheer you up, to make you laugh, to do stupid shit with you ..." Lyla questioned Sean, turning her head towards the boy with a soft grin._

_"Yeah, I guess so ... I'm s-sorry for acting so weird these past few weeks. I've just been dealing with some stuff and I'm sorry that I almost ghosted you ..." Sean says in genuine tone, his face twisted in worry at her response but Lyla was surprised he wasn't pissed at her for acting like a total bitch to him. "I'm surprised that you weren't mad at me for being a total bitch to you. ... I guess we were bitches to each other but your apology is accepted since we'll always be friends to the end ..." Lyla remarked with a soft chuckle parting from her lips, she felt as though it would be good to tell Sean about the stuff she had been feeling for him. " ... Fuck, well I guess I had a reason to be such a bitch to you. ... I swear our relationship has changed so much over the years and I was hoping we would remain best friends forever. But ... no relationship in the history of best friends has ever been just best friends. ... I'm not gonna beat around the bush so um ... I think I'm ... I think I'm in love with you, Sean." Lyla confessed, her cheeks were a bright rose color and her dark brown eyes are full of fear and worry, Sean's eyes widened at the sudden words that fell from her lips. She had a crush on him as well?_

_"Um ... you do too? I ... I thought I was alone with these feelings ... I worried that you would find out or that I would ruin our friendship." Sean admitted, his cheeks are burning up against his skin and his heart is pounding harder than anything he's ever felt in his body. He can't stop himself from smiling happily as Lyla smiles softly at the boy as well, they weren't alone in these feelings that they felt for each other. It all felt like a dream or a fantasy but nope it was real, Lyla moves her hand onto Sean's thigh as her body gravitated towards him uncontrollably. Sean's body stiffens as Lyla leans to press a delicate kiss against his lips, it felt really nice and her lips felt like porcelain and his heart was thumping heavily in his chest. Lyla allowed herself to relax and to allow her body to move in its own manner, Sean presses his lips against hers as his hand trails onto her thigh as well. He wanted to fly with Lyla and she did too, she wanted to soar with him and never come back to earth._

_Sean feels Lyla press her lips against his firmly as a faint moan left her lips, he can feel his shaft throb at the sound that slipped from her lips. He presses his lips against hers as hard as he could, the kiss between quickly grew heated and tempestuous as her teeth gently scraped against his bottom lip before her lips devoured his hungrily once again. Sean's hand traveled to Lyla's waist as he wanted to squeeze her butt but he worried about moving too fast for Lyla as Lyla's hand groped the thick bulge in his jeans causing him to groan at the sudden sensation. Lyla wasn't a virgin but she rarely did have sex with anyone unless it was a boyfriend or something, so she wasn't just a one-night-stand kinda girl. Lyla's tongue soon separates Sean's lips as her tongue rushes into his mouth. Her tongue brushes against Sean's tongue needily as he follows after he movements once again and their tongues dance together erotically. The tingling sensation that he felt against his tongue felt so good causing him to moan against her lips, he can feel his body succumb to the heavenly feeling of arousal. Wait, does he have a condom?_

_"Hold on ... I don't have any protection ..." Sean pants as he pulls away from Lyla for a few moments, she knew he was going to say something about protection, but luckily before every party, she always took birth control. "Remember what I told you I did before every party? ... I always took birth control before every party ... so we should be okay ..." Lyla answers breathlessly before devouring his lips once again as she straddles his lap, she can feel his erection pressing against her. Sean's hands move onto her hips, as their tongues continue to dance together sensually. Heavy breathes part from their lips as they itching to rip off each other's clothes, she pulls away from his lips to kiss his neck as her hand began to trail down his t-shirt down to his jeans. Her hand begins to unzip his jeans before she slips her hand into his underwear, Sean can feel Lyla's hand wrap around his thick throbbing shaft tightly._

_"Mmh ..." Sean groans softly as he throws his head back at the pleasure coursing through him, he allows himself to experience the pleasure that Lyla is giving him. She begins to stroke him in slow and gentle movements, her thumb rubs the head of his leaking shaft as Sean allows a gasp to leave his lips at the sensations of pleasure. Lyla begins sucking on his neck for a few moments, before grinning at the sight of a bright red hickey on his neck. "Lyla ... um, I'm a ... virgin. So go easy on me ..." Sean admits to Lyla before another groan is pried from his lips._   
_" ... I'm honestly surprised that no one has taken your v-card yet. ... Do you know how hot you are ...?" Lyla purred with a soft chuckle parting from her lips before she sped up her strokes causing Sean to bite his bottom lip to hold back his moans. Lyla's thumb began to move in circles around the head of his shaft causing him to whimper at the sensations that shot through his sensitive body._

_Lyla chuckles at the expression on his face before stopping suddenly causing Sean's eyes to shoot open, a pout soon grew on his lips, Lyla grins deviously at the boy before kneeling in front of him. She pulls his pants down to his thighs and begins to press her plump lips against the head of his shaft as her tongue begins to gently lick the head. Sean allowed a desperate moan to part from his lips at the warm sensation licking the head of his shaft. He can feel pleasure course through his body at the sensation of Lyla's tongue dragging along the head of his leaking shaft, her dark hazelnut brown eyes continue to gaze into his. Her eyes are truly alluring and intriguing, her eyes were clouded with lust and arousal as she began to take the head of his shaft inside of her mouth. "Oh my god ...! Mnh!" Sean moans softly at the sensations vibrating through his lower region, he can feel himself throb in between her lips as faint sucking noises filled the room. Sean groaned softly at the pleasure she continued to give him as she began to suck the head of his shaft harder causing him to moan erotically at the powerful sensations engulfing him whole. Lyla begins to take him deeper inside of her mouth as she sucks softly on the flesh in between her lips, she can barely contain her arousal as her panties are soaked in arousal._

_"That f-feels so ... good ...! Oh, fuck ...!" Sean groans as he can feel his stomach curl up at the mere sensation of her lips wrapped around him, Lyla's head begins to bob up and down and her eyes remain locked onto his. Sean can't tear his eyes away from her as he throws his head back once more, his thighs are trembling and he can feel himself throbbing erratically inside of her warm moist mouth. Lyla's head begins to slowly bob up and down on his shaft as Sean's hips begin to jerk and buck into her mouth causing her to gag at the feeling. "I'm g-gonna ... Oh!" Sean moans as he can feel pleasure course through him like electricity and his body vibrate and tremble at the mere sensation of his orgasm. Lyla's throat begins to fill up with his semen as she closes her eyes and quickly tries to swallow it all down. Once she does, she wipes her lips of any excess semen before giving Sean an irritated glare._

_"Sorry, I should've pulled out ..." Sean says awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck, Lyla rolls her eyes at the boy before she began to push Sean onto the bed, leaving him lying on his back with parted lips. Her lips devour his hungrily as she remains hovered over his body, her hands begin to pull off his t-shirt whilst his hands begin to tug at her shirt. She throws his shirt somewhere in the room before pulling away from his lips as she began to pull off her shirt. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a bra but that was kind of good as he didn't want to struggle with trying to unhook her bra. "Do you like them?" Lyla purred as Sean's hands groped both of her breasts, a shy grin soon grew on his lips before pulling his hands away from her breasts._

_"You're in trouble now, Mr. Diaz ..." Lyla purrs deviously before pressing a hungry kiss to Sean's lips, Sean chuckles against her lips before turning Lyla over so that she was beneath him and he was above her. Their lips remained connected to each other as a soft moan is pried from Lyla's lips at the tingling sensation brushing against her tongue. She pulls away breathlessly before unbuttoning her jeans and throwing them somewhere along with her underwear, Sean's body remains hovered above hers as their lips devour each other once again. _ _" ... Are you r-ready, Lyla? ... We can always stop just say the word ..." Sean questions Lyla with a delicate grin resting upon his lips. _ _"I'm ready, Sean. ... Thanks for not being a dick and just shoving it in." Lyla answered with a gentle smile on her lips as well, Sean takes a deep breath before driving himself into Lyla causing to a loud gasp to leave her. She can feel Sean's thick throbbing shaft fill her to the brim as her nails dig into his back, her legs wrap around him as a groan slips from Sean's lips at the warm pulsating sensation wrapped around him._

_"You're so ... tight ..." Sean groaned in ecstasy as he can feel her sucking him in, almost like a black hole or something like that. After a few moments, Sean begins to snap his hips powerfully inside of Lyla causing gasps and moans to be pried from her lips at the pleasure that rocked her entire body. Sean's hips continued to slam deep inside of Lyla as loud gasps and breathless moans leave her lips, he allows a groan to leave his lips at the pleasure wrapped around him tightly. Lyla is clinging to him like he's the love of her life as she wraps herself around Sean's body, breathless moans part from her lips as he continues to please her. "Oh! Yes ... Oh, yes! Oh!" Lyla moaned softly as she could feel Sean hit her sweet spot a few times causing her to curl her toes at the powerful sensation of ecstasy coursing through her body. Sean continues to snap his hips roughly inside of her, the bed is creaking with every snap of his hips as their sounds of pleasure filled the room._

_"Oh, yes! That's the spot! Ah! Sean!" Lyla moaned out erotically as she gripped the sheets beneath her, pleasure coursed through her body as she sunk deep in the bed. She could feel Sean's hands grope her breasts once more as he continues to slam his hips deep inside of her and he's biting his lips to hold back his moans of pleasure. Sean begins to kiss Lyla once again, their tongues dance together sensually causing moans to leave both of them. Sean pulls away breathlessly before managing to turn Lyla over onto her stomach. He begins to move his hips at a quicker pace causing Lyla to cry out at the sensations of pleasure slamming deep inside of her, hitting her sweet spot flawlessly. "Fuck! ... Fuck yes! Ah! Sean! Sean! Oh!" Lyla cried out shamelessly, she begins to grab the headboard as the bed began to rock with Sean's merciless thrusts. Her mind is consumed with thoughts of Sean and how it feels as though he's gonna split her half with his rough thrusts._

_"Oh, Lyla ...! Mnh! You feel so ... good!" Sean groaned out in ecstasy as his hands are holding her hips and sweat is dripping off of his body, heavy breathes part from his lips as he continues to slam his hips into her. Lyla bangs her hand against the wall as more moans and cries fly from her lips, she can feel her stomach coil after a few moments, she's gonna come she thinks to herself. "Oh, fuck! I'm close! Sean! Fuck, Sean! Ah!" Lyla cries out shamelessly as she can feel Sean hit her sweet spot flawlessly, she throws her head back as a loud cry of ecstasy parts from her lips. The feeling of her orgasm hitting her felt so powerful as her thighs trembled and her breaths come in her lungs heavily as her heart was thumping heavily in her chest. Sean wasn't too far behind as he slammed his hips a few more times inside of Lyla before a soft moan left his lips as Lyla can feel Sean's semen fill her to the brim._

_"Oh ..." Lyla moaned at the warm sensation of Sean's hot semen filling her up, after a few moments Sean pulls out as heavy breaths leave his lips, he collapses on the bed as she does too. "What the fuck are you guys doing up here?!" A drunken man exclaimed as the door bursts open causing both Lyla and Sean to jump at the sudden voice, they both hurry to cover themselves up and they just want to leave as soon as possible. **That night was unforgettable, Sean and Lyla had decided to wait a little while to announce their relationship but before they could the incident happened a month later, thus separating them for longer than they could handle. But the best freakin' fighters would never disband as they were best friends and partners to the end, Lyla just knew that one day they would meet again and Sean knew it too. After all, their love is too strong to break and no distance is too far for them.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt a little rushed, it was getting really long and I was trying to get this done so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting too long. But the next two chapters are requests from a friend off tumblr and after those requests are done, I will finish this trilogy but you guys can always request Sean x Lyla. So, it will be a while before I post again, maybe a week and a half but I hope you guys enjoy this.


	12. Unlikely Attraction - Chloe x Daniel Dacosta (1)

_It was the early summer in Arcadia Bay and it was insanely hot this summer, the sun was shining brightly in the sky as it was in the early noon, maybe 11 in the morning. It was the weekend and everyone was just relaxing and hanging out with their friends, particularly Chloe Price and Daniel Dacosta. They had many friends and Chloe was a completely different person, she had good grades and was much happier in this life. But she still was the same badass punk who would not let anyone walk over her or her friends, especially her lovers. She was notorious for dating Rachel Amber for 2 years straight, their relationship was chaotically beautiful but with all chaos, something gets destroyed. Chloe and Rachel had broken up after struggling to make their relationship work and they decided it would be best to just remain friends and that their relationship was much better this way._

_Daniel never really had anyone who wanted to date him, he never had any admirers but boy did he have a lot of crushes, and his most recent crush was on his good friend, Chloe Price. She would defend him whenever someone would bully and pick on him and she would make him feel better, she would help him with his art and social skills. That girl made him feel like he was worthy of her unlike his other crushes, he always felt that he wasn't worthy of any girl but now that's changed. Daniel would make art for her and she would hang it up in her dorm room and always told him he would make it big, Chloe was like the ideal woman for him. It was another weekend and he had just finished up an art piece for her as he quickly picked up the large drawing, there was a cheery grin on his lips as he knew that she would love it. As he exited his dorm room, he doesn't bother to put on a hoodie or anything as it was really hot during this time. His black hair is messy and he appeared to be wearing a graphic t-shirt as well as a pair of shorts, as he makes his way to over to the girl's dormitory and he's already bouncing with joy._

_As he finally enters the girl's dormitory, he can feel his heart jumping for joy just to see Chloe, he makes his way down the hallway to Chloe's room and he knocks on her door. After a few moments, he hears Chloe's voice exclaim "Come on in!", he enters her dorm room as the smell of sweat and a hint of sweet perfume hits his nostrils. Her room is cluttered up with a lot of stuff she can't be bothered to get rid of and she's in the middle of it all. She's lying on the couch with a magazine in her hands with a black bra and thong on, her thighs are beautifully creamy and look smooth as her rather ample breasts are eye-catching._   
_"Chloe!?" Daniel exclaimed in an embarrassed manner as he can feel his cheeks warm up at the sight before him and he wants to crawl back into his shell already. "Yes! ... Oh, I forget you were bringing me some art. Could you just sit it down on the coffee table right there?" Chloe asks Daniel, her finger pointing at the table in front of her._

_Daniel quickly sets the drawing down and can't help but feel embarrassed and a bit aroused at the sight of Chloe in her undergarments. "Oh my god, you never fail to impress me, Daniel. I'll find somewhere to hang it soon but why don't you sit down and talk with me." Chloe says joyfully as she praises the boy's talent for art. Daniel bites at his bottom lip and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm don't know, C-Chloe ... I don't want to intrude on anything or be s-standoffish around you." Daniel stuttered nervously as he tries tearing his eyes away from the sight of her breasts or the sight of her almost visible folds._   
_"Oh, please! You're not interrupting anything and besides, you're a cool dude. Just act like yourself, Daniel ... besides I like you better when you're acting like yourself." Chloe suggested in a sensual purr that made the hair on the back of his neck stand tall, he's mentally cursing himself as he doesn't want her to see his erection. Oh, please don't see it!_

_Daniel grins nervously at the woman lying down on the couch, Chloe wanted to tease the boy and wanted to see how much he could take in one evening. She grins suggestively at the boy as he sits down beside her, she can tell he's insanely nervous as well as how shy he was._   
_"So, first of all, I wanted to thank you for this insanely beautiful piece of art as you probably put your heart and soul into this. ... I swear to god, you'll be a famous artist in no time, trust me, Danny ..." Chloe reassured Daniel, putting her hand onto his shoulder with a sinful grin on her lips. "I know ... I'm just g-glad that you like my art, Chloe. I ... I don't really c-care if others like my art ..." Daniel stuttered once more as he avoided eye-contact with the woman lying beside him, she was so arousingly attractive and she knew it. "If you want to make it in the art world, you have to care what people think about your art. You have to make people wonder what the fuck is the meaning of a purple blob." Chloe joked before chuckling at her own words, once more she grins seductively at him. Chloe decides to turn up the heat and spread her legs as wide as she possibly can, she notices Daniel's eyes staring in between her legs for a few moments before his eyes dart away from the sight of her._

_Daniel could feel his body succumb to the arousing sight before him, he could feel his shaft harden at the sight beside him and he wanted his boner to go away asap. "So, what do you plan on working on? ... Who is gonna be your next model?" Chloe purrs suggestively at the boy as her feet make their way into his lap, she continues to put on a brave grin as she already knows he's rock hard at the sight of her and she loves it. As she continues to talk, her feet poke at Daniel's erection making his cheeks burn intensely as he's gnawing on his bottom lip, trying not to succumb to his urges. He takes a deep breath as Chloe's words fade away in the background of his thoughts. He's trying to get through Chloe's teasing but he just finds it harder to get through the more she teases him. Her feet rub and press against his clothed erection as she continues to grin deviously at him, she can tell he's losing his cool._

_She presses her feet against his erection even harder causing him to cover his mouth as he didn't want anything to slip from his lips. He takes another intense breath before Chloe stops after a few moments._   
_"Alright, I'll just set this over on my desk," Chloe states nonchalantly as she picks up the artwork and begins to make her way over to her desk all whilst swaying her hips and Daniel's eyes stare at her butt. She grins deviously once more as she wonders how long it will be before he bursts in his shorts. She sets the artwork down on her desk and she bends over on the desk all whilst shaking her butt in a way that had Daniel drooling at the sight. "She's so fucking hot and I know she's fucking teasing me with the way she moves her body ... I'm trying so hard not to burst." Daniel thinks to himself as he stares at the sight for a few moments before turning his head away in shame, he wasn't trying to be a pervert or a creep but she was teasing him and she was trying to make him fuck her. She makes her way back after a few moments and with every sway and movement of her body, she looked so sexy. Particularly how her ample breasts bounced with every step and her hips moved hypnotically. Daniel was throbbing in his jeans and his heart was racing so fast in his chest, all he wanted to do was take care of his problem._

_Chloe sits back down on the couch right beside him as she pressed herself against the boy, her hand trailing up and down his arm as her other hand rubbed his thigh. "Aren't you such a cutie? ... I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend especially since you're ... really cute and I love myself a shy guy." Chloe purred in Daniel's ear, her devious chuckles rang through his ears as he could feel her hand grope his erection causing him to shudder at the pleasurable sensation._   
_"The r-reason why I don't have a ... girlfriend is because I've been saving myself ... for you. ... I want to be w-worthy of y-you, Chloe ..." Daniel confessed nervously as Chloe's eyes widen at the sudden words that came from his lips. He didn't expect to ever confess but I guess the cat's already out of the bag and there was no turning back now._

_"I d-don't know what to say ... I mean, I've never really dated a guy before and I haven't dated in a while but ... I guess I'll give us a try and see how we work, Daniel." Chloe explained with a shy grin on her lips for a few moments as Daniel smiles at the sight of her grin, now he was convinced that this was a dream or a fantasy of his. Chloe's grin grows wider before she chuckles at how red he is, she grabs him by his shirt and presses a firm kiss against his lips causing him to almost have a heart attack. He could feel his shaft fight to get from his shorts and all he wanted to do was to take Chloe to bed, see her lips wrapped around him or to see her beneath him. Daniel closes his eyes in pure bliss as the kiss quickly grows heated, he can feel Chloe's fingers tug at his hair and her hand resting on his plump stomach. Chloe can feel arousal radiate between them as she finds herself dripping for the boy before her. She gently bites his bottom lip with a chuckle slipping from her lips before she begins to devour his lips greedily, her tongue parts his lips apart as their tongues begin to dance together erotically._

_Chloe, in the heat of the moment, straddles his lap as their tongues brush and press against each other causing them both to share a pleasant tingling sensation against their tongues. Chloe can feel his erection pressing against her clothed entrance making her throb with sweet arousal as she moans against Daniel's lips. She pulls away from his lips breathlessly as she quickly makes her way to the floor, she is on her knees as she begins to unzip his shorts, she's drooling for a taste of him. Daniel clenched his teeth as he could feel his thick throbbing shaft being released from his boxers, he was a bit embarrassed as he hadn't shaved down there and was a bit worried she would stop. "I can't wait to taste you ... I want to taste your cum on my tongue ..." Chloe purred suggestively as her hand wrapped around his thick shaft, her strokes were gentle as she begins to flick her tongue against the head of his shaft. Daniel groaned at the warm moist sensation that was rubbing against the head of his shaft, low groans and grunts left his lips._

_Chloe continues to gently lick the head of his shaft, her azure eyes remain glued to his face as she's indulging herself in his expressions of pleasure. She grins against the flesh in her hands before taking the head of his shaft in between her lips as she begins to suck softly on the flesh in between her lips causing a shuddering moan to be pried from Daniel's lips. He's gripping the couch as hard as he can as breathless groans leave his parted lips, soft sucking noises fill the room as Chloe continues to suck on the flesh penetrating her mouth. After a few moments, Chloe takes him deeper inside of her mouth causing a loud stuttered moan to part from his lips at the sensations of pleasure coursing through him. Chloe's name slips from his lips as she begins to slowly bob her head up and down as the expression on her face is undoubtfully arousing, he was surprised he didn't burst yet. Daniel bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his voices of pleasure as Chloe continues to suck softly on his thick meaty flesh. He bit his tongue before throwing his head back as he could feel his thighs tremble and his heart thumps heavily in his chest, he was so close to bursting._

_"Oh, C-Chloe! I'm gonna ... Oh, God!" Daniel moaned out in a desperate sob as he bucks his hips a few times deep inside of Chloe's mouth before his body began to tremble and quiver at the sensation of his orgasm. Chloe can feel her throat fill with his thick salty semen, she pulls away from his pulsating shaft to swallow and lick it all up from her lips. "It's so salty ... but I love it ..." Chloe comments with a devious grin on her lips, she straddles his lap once again as their lips connect in a heated exchange. Daniel's hands grip her hips for a few moments before trailing down to her butt, he gives her a butt a nice squeeze causing her to moan against his lips at the sensation. "Help me unhook my bra ..." Chloe whispers with a soft chuckle leaving her lips, Daniel wastes no time in helping her unhook her bra as she helped him get his shirt off. The moment the bra fell off of her c-cup breasts Daniel stared at them in awe, Chloe grins slyly at him as she notices his eyes staring at her breasts. She chuckles before grabbing one of his hands and putting them onto her breasts, "Why don't you play with them, big boy?" Chloe teases Daniel as he begins to wrap his hands around her breasts._

_Daniel licks his lips before his fingers begin to twist and twirl her nipples causing him to whimper at the pleasant sensation, after a few moments he begins to take one of her erect nipples into his mouth. Causing Chloe to whine at the sensation of ecstasy coursing through her body, she could feel her body succumb to the sensation of arousal vibrating through her body. Daniel begins to suck softly on her nipples as he enjoyed hearing her soft whines and low groans of pleasure. He scrapes his teeth against the soft silky flesh causing Chloe's body to tense up at the sharp feeling. He begins to suck on her nipples harder causing her to moan wantonly at the sensation, she could feel her core oozing with sweet blissful arousal. "Stop ... or I will literally cream myself ..." Chloe pleads as Daniel stops the moment she says stop, she smiles at him mischievously, she gets up from his lap and begins to make her way towards the bed, her azure eyes are inviting him to meet her on the bed. "Come on, baby boy ... won't you help me get my underwear off?" Chloe purrs with a devious grin resting on her lips._

_Daniel can feel himself grow even more nervous, what if she wanted to stop? All these thoughts are running in his head but he manages to push those thoughts away as he gets up off the couch, his cheeks crimson red and his body dripping in sweat. He comes up behind her as silence fills the air, his fingers pull at the waistband of the black thong before he pulls them down gently. His heart his racing so incredibly fast and he's so nervous that's he trembling against Chloe's skin, as the underwear falls to the floor, he can hear Chloe mutter something to him. "Why don't you give my ass a nice squeeze, Danny?" Chloe purrs before licking her lips, Daniel obeys her command and squeezes her butt causing her to gasp at the sudden touch. He stops almost instantly hearing her gasp as he was worried about ruining it for her, he didn't want to overstep her boundaries but it seemed that she had little to none._

_Chloe smiles blissfully at the boy as she grabs his hand firmly as Daniel's eyes widen before his glasses fall off his nose, his vision was a bit blurry but he could still see Chloe. Chloe begins to lead the bed, she crawls onto the middle of the bed with a devious grin resting on her lips. "Don't be shy, Daniel ... I'll make sure that your first time is mind-blowing. ... Come on, climb on and make your way in between my legs." Chloe purrs suggestively as she wags her finger, she spreads her legs wide open once again as Daniel can feel his breaths become heavy in his chest and his eyes dart around the room. "Is this a dream?" Daniel thinks to himself as he licks his lips once more before making his way onto the bed as he hovers above Chloe's dainty body. Chloe wraps her arms around his neck as a devious grin remained on her lips, her eyes dart down for a split second before she decides to help Daniel. Her hand grasps Daniel's stiff throbbing shaft and presses the head of his shaft between her folds. She begins to move his shaft up and down in between her folds causing Daniel to let a shuddered moan to leave his parted lips. Her grin grows wider at the sight before she shoves his thick shaft inside of her causing a loud shuddering gasp to leave her lips._

_Daniel groans huskily at the feeling of her warm pulsating core clinging to him tightly, he waits a few moments before he begins to roll his hips causing Chloe to gasp and shudder at the ecstatic sensations. She wraps her arms around his neck as well as her legs wrap around his waist. Daniel presses his face into Chloe's neck as his thrusts are slow yet deep, the soft lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room including Chloe's heavy breathes and whines of blissful pleasure. "Oh, yes ...! Fuck! Mmh! D-Daniel ...!" Chloe whines wantonly as the bed begins to creak softly with every harsh movement of Daniel's hips. Daniel groans against Chloe's skin as he slams his hips deep inside of Chloe for a few moments, he can hear her soft gasps and whines as he can feel Chloe pulsate and throb around him erratically. Chloe begins to tug and pull at Daniel's hair as his name continues to slip from her lips. "D-Daniel ...! Oh! Yes! Daniel!" Chloe moaned softly as the bed creaks loudly with every one of Daniel's harsh thrusts, she can feel her heart thumping in her chest and her body trembling at his exotic touch._

_Chloe grabs Daniel's chubby cheeks and pulls him in for a heated kiss as he moans against her lips, their tongues dance together erotically for a few moments before Chloe pulls away breathlessly. "Oh, yes! That's it! ... Daniel ...! Daniel ... Daniel ... Daniel!" Chloe cries out shamelessly as Daniel begins to snap his hips deep inside of her as her moans and cries of his name fill the small room. Her hand gropes his ass for a few moments before she arches her back against his sweaty large body. Time flew by faster than they thought, as Daniel had found himself covered in even more sweat and his hair was a complete mess but the day wasn't over yet. "Oh, Daniel ...! Oh, fuck! Daniel ...!" Chloe whines shamelessly as her hips are slamming down harshly onto his lap, her breasts are bouncing with every slam of her hips as moans leave her lips. "I wonder how I got so fucking lucky ...? It would make sense if this is a dream as I can hardly believe that this is happening." Daniel thinks to himself as his hands rest on her hips before a soft groan leaves his lips at ecstasy that plagues his body, he doesn't want this to end._

_"Oh, yes! You're so ... fucking deep! Daniel!" Chloe moans erotically as she throws her head back at the pleasure she's experiencing, her hips continue to slam onto his lap as he continues to hit her sweet spot. Daniel begins to snap his hips upwards causing Chloe to cry out at the powerful feeling of her g-spot being hit repeatedly. His nails were digging into her hips as he continued to roughly thrust his hips upwards as she can feel herself throb and pulsate around him. She felt pleasure course through her entire body as she could feel every single nerve in her body tingle with immense overwhelming pleasure. Daniel's hands trail from her butt to her soft smooth feet as he caresses her foot gently, his hips continue to buck deep inside of Chloe making her cry out._   
_"I'm gonna ... oh! I'm cumming ...!" Chloe moans shamelessly as she jerks her hips against Daniel's as her body shudders at the sensation of her orgasm coursing through her body. She presses a greedy yet sloppy kiss against Daniel's lips before moaning against his lips at the warm sensation that filled up her to the brim. Daniel pulled away from her lips with a breathless moan as his body trembled and shivered as he was still feeling the effects of his orgasm. This was still so mindblowing._

_After a few moments, Chloe gets up off his lap with a heavy breath leaving her parted lips, she lies right beside Daniel with a devious grin resting upon her lips. She runs her hand over his chubby stomach as her eyes search for Daniel's warm chocolate brown eyes, she got what she wanted. "That was ... so amazing! ... Believe me, I would've fucked you sooner if I knew that the sex would be this good ... and you did well for your first time, Daniel. ... But I guess we'll have to make up for it in the future ..." Chloe purred with a soft chuckle parting from her lips, she smiles gently at the boy beside her before pressing a delicate kiss to his lips. Within 5 minutes, they were both dead asleep as snores oozed out of Daniel's mouth, he was hoping that he wouldn't wake up just yet._

_It was later on in the day as the sun had begun to hide its face and the night would soon come, as deep grunts and soft erotic moans fill Chloe's room once again. Chloe was on all fours as her body jerked with every one of Daniel's rough yet quick thrusts as his name continues to fly from her lips. Daniel seizes one of Chloe's feet and begins to massage her foot gently as he continues to slam his hips mercilessly inside of Chloe. "Oh, yes! Fill me up! I want to be full to the brim! I want you to ... fill me up again and again ...!" Chloe screams erotically as erotic moans and cries fly from her lips, she could feel herself clench tightly around Daniel's thick throbbing shaft as a cry flew from her lips. She grips the sheets as tightly as she possibly can as she can feel her thighs tremble and shudder as she can feel her womb fill up with his hot semen. Daniel groaned softly at the sensation of his orgasm coursing through his body, heavy breaths came from his parted lips as he collapsed over Chloe's body in exhaustion, they had been at it all day._

_Breaking the serene silence, the sound of his alarm clock ringing vibrated through his eardrums as his eyes had widened at the time the clock showed. It was 6:00! Daniel had to be back at his dorms before they lock the doors, he quickly gets up from off the bed and searches for his clothing as Chloe lied in her bed, watching him as he paced around. She decided to put the blanket on top of her body as he wonders if Chloe's words held some truth to them. She could be using him for sex, he thought to himself as he put his t-shirt back on before putting on his flip-flops and deciding to make a break for it. Before he could leave, Chloe began to speak, "I'm not trying to get you locked out or anything but I ... did actually like you and maybe we can date or something and see where this relationship goes. But definitely expect more sex in the future, Danny boy ..." Chloe confesses as she gets up from the bed. "Be good, sweetheart ..." Chloe coos before pressing a delicate kiss against his lips for a few moments. Yup, this was actually happening._

** _Daniel couldn't help but smile at the thoughts that ran wild in his brain, he smiled at the woman for a few moments before closing the door as he raced to his dorm room. Fuck yes! He had a girlfriend now and he couldn't wait to spend more time with Chloe especially spending time with her naked. He couldn't wait for what this relationship would bring to his once dull and simple life, he would praise and adore her endlessly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these requests are from someone off of tumblr, I hope you enjoy it and just so you guys know, I don't have a foot fetish. Also, this is an au where Chloe has a much happier life and all the people who aren't in the vortex club are friends as well as Daniel and Chloe who are already pretty good friends.


	13. Just Visiting - Daniel Dacosta x Chloe - (2)

_It had been almost 6 months since Daniel and Chloe's relationship began and they spent a few seasons together, their relationship was blissful so far. Daniel's life changed for the better, the bullying had ceased and he wasn't getting bullied as much and he's been getting recognized for his skill in illustration, things couldn't have been better. Their friends were happy for them but the relationship was still a surprise to some, I mean some thought that he was way out of her league but she chose to be with him and he chose to be with her. Recently, Daniel had spent a few weeks with his parents for the holidays and Chloe had wanted to go with him but it was too expensive and besides she wasn't ready to meet his parents. Chloe had started to get lonely without Daniel and had begun to crave his warm embraces, his honey-coated words, and his creative mind bursting with beautiful colors. A special visit was in order the moment he arrived in Arcadia Bay, they would share one night together sharing the warmth of their bodies._

_He was arriving sometime in the first week of January and when he did arrive the time they spent together was slim to none as he was busy with school work and art requests. Chloe had decided to pay Daniel a little visit in the middle of the night, she knew her way around Blackwell better than anyone and had managed to sneak into the boy's dormitories. Chloe had just managed to unlock the door to the boy's dormitory, she began to stand on her tippy-toes as she was careful to ensure that she didn't get caught sneaking as that would be so bad. She continues to tiptoe down the hall as she begins to make her way to Daniel's room. She pressed her ear against the door as she could hear Daniel typing away at his laptop, she smiled softly at the thought of him working so hard. She gently knocks on the door as Daniel hears the gentle knock breaking him out of his thoughts, he wondered who it could be this late at night. He quickly got up out of his bed, setting his laptop on his desk as he stood in only a pair of boxers, he hoped it was no one important or that it was just a prank._

_He's a bit cautious as he honestly doesn't know who, he slowly grabs the handle of the door as Chloe quickly slips into his room and shuts the door behind her with a loud slam. Daniel jumps at the sudden sound of the door slamming loudly, his heart is thumping heavily in his chest and he can feel his breaths become heavy in his chest. "What are y-" Daniel asks in a whisper before hearing Chloe press the lock on the door with a suggestive smile resting on her lips. Chloe then races into Daniel's arms, her lips pressing against his hungrily as Daniel's eyes widen at her sudden actions. He can feel Chloe's hands wrap around his torso as they kiss, all he can think is did she get in trouble just to see him?_   
_"Chloe ... what are you doing here? ... If someone saw you sneaking in here you could get in so much trouble ... besides, if you wanted to spend time together you could've just called me a bit earlier." Daniel questions Chloe as she can't help but grin goofily at the large boy, he looked really attractive without his glasses on. "What are you thinking?" Daniel asks._

_"I'm thinking about how sexy you look without your glasses ... besides, I knew that you were hella busy with art and homework so I decided to visit you when you were ... less busy." Chloe answers in a dainty whisper as her azure eyes meet Daniel's warm chocolate brown eyes, Daniel is trying to remain serious but he wants to melt in her embrace._   
_"You worry too much, Danny. ... I'm a pro at lock-picking and sneaking my way into places ... try not to worry too much tonight, baby boy." Chloe chuckles softly as she places her hand onto one of his chubby cheeks, she starts to gaze intensely into his eyes with a suggestive grin. Chloe then pinches his cheek causing him to pull away from her as she chuckled softly at his reaction. "I really missed you, Danny ... I wanted to come with you to Portugal but it was way too expensive. ... I really wanted to spend the night with you ... just me and you." Chloe confessed with a suggestive grin resting upon her mischevious lips._

_"I missed you too, my love. ... I can't wait to kiss those lips of yours once again ..." Daniel cooed with a delicate grin growing on his lips, he presses his hands against her hips as he can't tear his eyes away from her. Chloe licked her lips before grinning at him deviously, she pushes him onto the bed behind him as she wastes no time in crawling on top of him, her lips search for his as dusk sets in, the ambiance is stimulating. Chloe's lips devour Daniel's hungrily as his hands explore her body, tonight she was craving him and she yearned to scream his name endlessly into the night. Chloe can feel Daniel's hands grope her butt causing her to moan softly against his lips as she was itching to rip off her clothes and so was Daniel. "My ... clothes ..." Chloe panted breathlessly in between kisses as a way of telling him to rip off her clothes. Daniel understands her words and begins to pull off her tank top and tosses it somewhere on the floor, he can feel Chloe's tongue part his lips apart as their tongues start to dance with each other._

_"She feels so ... warm. ... How does she know how to make me hard in less than 5 minutes?" Daniel thinks to himself as their tongues brush against each other erotically, he can feel blissful arousal flood through his body. Chloe moaned against his lips at the tingling sensation that she felt against her tongue, she was practically soaking the moment she walked in the door. She began to rub herself against Daniel's lap, she could feel his throbbing erection pressing against her, her fingers tangle themselves in Daniel's chocolate locks causing a groan to leave his lips. Daniel began to unbutton her jeans before pushing them off her lower region, Chloe was almost naked and all Daniel needed to do was get rid of her panties. Chloe pulls away from his lips breathlessly as she begins to slip off her panties and threw them with the rest of her clothes, the sight of her exposed form was almost always exciting to see again._

_"You're so ... beautiful, Chloe. Everything about you is so beautiful ..." Daniel says, praising her naked figure, causing Chloe to smile delicately at his words. Chloe straddles his lap once more as she can feel Daniel's hands grope her breasts before his lips begin to suck softly on one of her nipples causing her to whine softly at the blissful sensations._   
_"I missed this ... so much ...! ... Oh, yes ...!" Chloe whines in pure pleasure as she can feel her panties dampen with her juices of sweet arousal. Daniel uses his other hand to pinch one of her nipples causing her to wince slightly at the sensation, Daniel continues to suck on her nipples for a few moments as he enjoys hearing her whine for more._   
_"Stop ... I wanna make you feel good too, baby boy ..." Chloe purrs suggestively as she presses delicate kisses against his chest. Her lips begin to trail lower and lower until her lips are right above the waistband of his underwear. "I guess we have to make up for lost time. ... You know what I miss the most?" Chloe purrs deviously before she began to grope and rub her hand against his throbbing erection._

_Daniel groaned at the sensation before clenching his teeth as he waited to feel her soft lips wrapped around him, Chloe grinned deviously at the boy above her before she began to slowly pull down his underwear. Licking her lips at the sight of this thick throbbing shaft, she wastes no time in wrapping her hand around his thick shaft with a firm grip causing Daniel to gasp softly at the pleasurable sensation. Chloe licks her lips once more before gently stroking his throbbing shaft as she felt her mouth water at the sight before her. Daniel grunts at the blissful sensations coursing through his lower region, after a few moments he felt a warm moist sensation suck softly on the head of his shaft. He can feel a shuddering groan part from his lips at the feeling of Chloe's lips wrapped around the head of his shaft. "Sucking on your cock ..." Chloe purrs suggestively before sucking the head of his shaft once again as her hand continued to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach. Soft sucking noises filled the room as well as Daniel's gasps and groans of blissful pleasure. Her eyes remain fixated on his heavenly expressions as his cheeks were a warm rosy color and his eyes were closed tightly, not to forget that his lips so alluring the way they were parted._

_"Oh, I've missed this so ... fucking much ...! Fuck yes ...!" Daniel groaned erotically as his fingers began to tangle themselves in her Persian blue locks, he wanted to push her head down but he didn't want to rush it. Chloe eventually began to go lower as she took more of his thick shaft in her mouth and began to suck softly on the flesh penetrating her mouth, Daniel had thrown his head back at the heavenly bliss that coursed through him. Chloe enjoyed the moans and groans that slipped from his parted lips as she continued to suck on his thick throbbing shaft between her lips, but there was this devious gleam in her eyes. Chloe began to press her hands against his chubby stomach before sucking harder on his throbbing flesh between her lips. "Oh, God ...! C-Chloe ...!" Daniel moaned breathlessly as he felt pleasure vibrate throughout his entire body and he unquestionably had enjoyed every bit of it. Her sucking noises grew louder as did Daniel's voices of pleasure, she could feel Daniel's fingers tug at her azure hair as he was getting closer to his peak. "Oh ...! Shit ...! Ah ...! I'm g-gonna ... fucking cum ...! I'm ... Oh!" Daniel grunts erotically as he could feel his heart thump heavily in his chest and his breaths become heavy in his lungs. It felt so fucking good._

_Chloe couldn't wait to suck up every last drop of him like she always did she swallowed up every last drop of his semen with a wide grin on her lips, she can't help but love how bitter and salty his semen is. She licks up the excess semen on her lips before crawling back up to him and pressing a greedy kiss against his lips, their tongues dance together once more. She wastes no time in pulling away from his lips and slamming her hips onto his thick throbbing shaft as a loud erotic whine flies from her traitorous lips. Daniel groans at the soaking warm feeling of Chloe pulsating around him, his hands press themselves against her hips as she wastes no time in rolling her hips against his lap. Low whines and heavy breathes part from her lips as her hands are pressed against his flabby chest. She can feel the head of his shaft brushing against her sweet spot as she could feel him throbbing inside of her, stretching her walls again and making her soak with arousal for him._   
_"You feel so ... thick inside me ...! Oh, yes! ... Ah ...!" Chloe whines needily as she slams her hips down for a few moments causing loud erotic moans to be pried from her lips before she presses herself against Daniel. She enjoys how warm he is and how different he was._

_Daniel buries his face in her breasts as he begins to snap his hips upwards roughly, hitting her sweet spot beautifully as she moaned and whined his name endlessly. Chloe buries her face into his neck as Daniel can feel her heated breathes against his cool skin and so could she. She continued to slam her hips onto his lap as soft erotic moans parted from her lips, she can feel Daniel's hands trail from her hips to her butt. He gives her butt a firm squeeze causing Chloe to gasp at the sudden action. After a few moments, his hands trail down to her feet as he caresses the smooth soft flesh for a few moments as he continued to roughly thrust his hips upwards, hitting her sweet spot almost perfectly. "Oh, yes ...! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh, don't stop ...! Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!" Chloe cried in sweet blissful pleasure as her moans filled the serene night. Daniel would appreciate these sleepless midnights with Chloe._

_"Oh, yes! Fuck me harder! Oh, God! ... That's the spot ...!" Chloe cries out as time had flown past them, Daniel found himself on top of Chloe as he drove his hips deep inside of Chloe. His hips were slamming into her as pleasure coursed through her body in large uncontrollable waves, her hands are exploring his back as she can hear his groans of pleasure. "Flip me over! Take me from behind ...!" Chloe gasped breathlessly as Daniel obeyed her commands and had flipped her over onto her stomach before slamming his hips deep inside of her. Chloe turns her head back as her azure eyes are clouded with wild erotic lust, Daniel grabs one of her feet and begins to massage them, driving her even crazier. "Oh, yes! ... Fuck me harder ...! Fill me up with your cum! Go faster! My pussy missed you so much, baby boy!" Chloe cries out shamelessly as she can feel Daniel's nails dig into her hip as she could feel herself so close to orgasming once again, she wanted to cum again and again. Daniel can feel Chloe's eyes gazing intensely into his as a shuddering moan slips from his parted lips, he was so freaking close._

_"I'm so ... fucking c-close! I'm gonna cum ...! Oh, fuck!" Daniel groaned as he continued to slam his hips deep inside of her, his hips moving at a quick pace as he continued to hit Chloe's sweet spot. "Fill me up, baby boy! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming! Oh, fuck ...! Daniel ...!" Chloe moaned erotically as she gripped the sheets beneath her as tight as she could before clenching tightly around him thus causing Daniel to orgasm. With a loud groan leaving his lips, a soft breathless moan is slipping out of Chloe's agape mouth. The feeling of her orgasm hitting her body and the sensation of Daniel's warm thick semen filling her to the brim was the best thing she ever felt. Heavy breathes parted from both of their lips as they both collapse onto the bed beneath them, they had done it numberless times that night and they had finally grown tired and sleepy. Chloe makes her way into Daniel's arms as her now warm body is pressed against his, Daniel takes a deep breath as he began to drift off to sleep. "Sweet dreams, baby boy ..." Chloe coos softly before pressing a delicate kiss to his lips, she smiled at the boy before drifting off to sleep._

_The next morning was rather dim and gloomy as rain poured down heavily in Arcadia Bay but it wasn't all bad as Daniel and Chloe had started to go at it once more. It was around 7 in the morning and Daniel was going to be late for his art class, Chloe was straddled up on his lap as she continued to slam her hips onto his lap like the night before. Heavy breathes parted from both of their lips as her arms were wrapped around him, whines and soft moans left her lips before she pressed a heated kiss to his lips, pleasure trembled and vibrated throughout her body. "Chloe ... we're gonna be ... late for class." Daniel huffed breathlessly as he began to thrust his hips upwards into her, hitting her sweet spot flawlessly causing Chloe to moan his name in a soft sob._   
_"It will be ... fine. ... Besides we can afford to be ... a little bit late ...!" Chloe whines erotically as she continues to slam her hips down before soft breathless moans flew from her lips at the pleasure that radiated through her entire being. As they continued to continue their affair on the couch, after a few moments they could hear a loud ringing echoing throughout the tiny room. Chloe irritatedly grabs her phone as she answers the phone call as Rachel's voice echoes through the speaker._

_"Chloe, you're gonna be late for class! You better make it to class otherwise the teacher is gonna tear you a new one." Rachel exclaims anxiously as Chloe struggles to hold back her soft moans, she clenches her teeth as she tries not to alert Rachel about her little affair. "I ... I'll make it, Rachel ...! I can't talk now ... bye!" Chloe pants before hanging up the phone and throwing her phone somewhere on the floor. She presses her lips against Daniel's hungrily as their tongues dance together once more before feeling her stomach coil into a tight knot._   
_"I'm ... gonna ... cum! Oh, fuck ...!" Chloe whines desperately as she bucks her hips against Daniel's, Daniel is close too as he gropes her ass as he can feel Chloe pulsate around him and Chloe can feel him throbbing deep inside of her. "I'm gonna cum too! Oh my God!" Daniel groans in pure blissful pleasure before Chloe's dismounts from his lap and kneels before him with her tongue sticking out._

_"Cum for me, baby ... I want to taste your salty cum ..." Chloe purrs as she takes the head of his shaft in between her lips, Daniel moans her name desperately as she continues to suck softly on the flesh in her mouth. It was a few seconds before Daniel bucked his hips inside of her body as his thighs trembled and a shuddering moan parted from his lips, his orgasm vibrated through his entire being as he bursts in her mouth. Chloe greedily swallows all of his salty semen before licking her lips of his semen, she chuckled softly before quickly getting dressed. Daniel got dressed as well, Chloe had sprayed a bit of perfume on her shirt to get rid of the smell of sex tainted on her skin, she smiled softly to herself before pressing a gentle kiss to Daniel's lips. "See you later, baby ..." Chloe coos softly before rushing out of his room to class._

_She didn't know if they were meant to last or if they were destined to crash but she was enjoying the present, the moment she shared with Daniel and even if they did break up, they would remain friends. Life was all about living in the moment and letting the future happen, it all depends on your choices what destiny is in store for you. Chloe would hope that their relationship would remain good and sweet even if things do go south._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this request, I will get to working on Sean x Lyla as well as Amberprice and Chaseamber. So be prepared for that and I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a ton of comments as I love reading your comments. Also, I hope you enjoyed this requester.


	14. The Pleasures Of Away - Chloe x Max - (1)

_ _

_It had been 2 years since that tornado had wiped out Arcadia Bay, their lives had changed to everything but simple, they had made their way out of Arcadia Bay to the next town over and left a trace of mystery behind. The first year was difficult, Chloe had struggled with severe depression after finding about her mother's demise. As well as everyone she ever gave a damn about but Max had helped Chloe get through the difficult time. It was hard for Chloe to deal with that burden on her own and Max was her shoulder to cry on and her rock. They would spend 8 months with Ryan and Vanessa Caufield before moving into their own little apartment in Mountain View, California. They had been dating for almost 2 years and they were all that they needed, Max rarely ever used her powers and they lived a fairly normal life. But they always took the occasional trip to Away to see David and to relax with what family they had. But this trip was going to be truly special as it was a few days away from their anniversary. They had been there for 3 days and Chloe had planned on bringing Max to a special spot where they could look up at the stars and just be content together. The connection they shared was extraordinary and indefinable._

_The night was just beginning as Chloe and Max sat in front of David's RV as they held beers and laughter filled the serene night. "I mean I was surprised that you girls didn't go to Santa Monica or something but I hope Moutain View is good for you girls," David commented before taking another gulp of his beer. "That's still the plan, right, Max? Santa Monica is still the dream, hopefully, Max and I can start living it up there." Chloe chuckled softly as Max sat right beside her listening with a soft grin on her lips. Max's hair was longer and her fashion didn't change much, she wore a white tank top with a pair of plain blue jeans, she also had recently gotten a tattoo on her shoulder that was of a blue butterfly. Chloe had decided to dye her hair apple green as she wore a black graphic t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. "Yup, that's still the dream, you know we're still saving up for it and stuff. But we try to live in the moment and live in here and now ... but still, it was nice to visit this little town of Away again." Max answered awkwardly as she crossed her legs, the sky looked enchanting._

_"I know, this town is hella mysterious. I don't I'd ever get tired of visiting Away, it's so peaceful and away from everything else." Chloe breathed as she stared up at the night sky, so many stars sparkled up there in the skies. " ... I'm glad that you girls talked with your old man for the day and spent time with me but I know that you girls wanna run off and go to that spot you guys go to every night." David remarked as he took another gulp of his beer, he understood that they probably didn't want to spend all night talking with him and that they wanted to spend time together alone. "You know it, Dave ... but are you sure you're not gonna be by yourself for the night?" Chloe questions David with her eyebrows furrowed._   
_"You forget that I have friends, Chloe? ... So yeah, not exactly gonna be alone for the night besides I want you kids to have fun and I guess ... be in love." David answers as Max can't help but blush at his words. She remembered when they first announced that they were together, David was kind of surprised but he was surprisingly supportive of them._

_Chloe chuckled softly at his words before setting down her can of beer and she takes Max's hand as they begin to make their way towards the canyons. Max can't help but get nervous around Chloe as she can feel her cheeks flush a rosy red color and her heart thump heavily in her chest, she still was so crazy over Chloe. "Should've brought you earlier as I forgot how long it is to walk to the canyons ..." Chloe commented irritatedly as they continued to walk towards the canyons, Max smiles softly for a few moments before responding to her words. "It's fine. I mean we get to talk more ... not that we don't talk enough but it's just nice to spend more time with you." Max stuttered nervously as she squeezed Chloe's hand tighter, what did Chloe do to deserve such a sweet soul?_   
_" ... Why do you have to be such a cheeseball? I mean, you always have to say sweet shit to me and I don't know what to say to your sweet words." Chloe asks as she can feel her cheeks flushing as well, she can feel her heart thump erratically in her chest, after all this time their feelings remained the same and never changed. After 10 minutes they had finally made it to their special spot, the stars were sparkling in the sky and the moon was glowing amongst the stars, it all looked so captivating up there._

_"It's always so refreshing to come here especially when the nights are this beautiful ... I wish we had nights like this more often." Max said in a soft breath as she stared up at the night sky above them. Chloe had begun to get a blanket from her backpack as she had wanted to make it as romantic as possible for Max. "I know. I do too ... you know if we can't make it Santa Monica then we could always live here in Away ..." Chloe insisted with a gentle grin on her lips as Max chuckled at her words._   
_" ... You aren't serious. ... Santa Monica has always been the dream, you wouldn't settle for anything less than Santa Monica." Max chuckles with a goofy grin on her lips as she crosses her arms, she continues to stare up at night sky almost as though she was fixated at the world's beauty._   
_"I can settle for something less than the dream, Caufield ..." Chloe answered snarkily as she had started to light a candle and had put it somewhere they couldn't knock it over. "Voila! I tried to make as romantic as I possibly could for you, Max. ... Sorry if it's kind of shitty." Chloe exclaimed as she lied on the blanket as there was a bag of chips beside her. Max couldn't help but smile widely at the sight before her, Chloe always tried to give her the best that she could give her, she made her way onto the blanket as she lied down right beside Chloe with a smile._

_Chloe can't help but smile as her eyes dart over to Max, she's really pretty Chloe thinks to herself as her cheeks were flushed a beautiful rose color and her baby blue eyes were magnetic. "So, do you have any other dreams besides Santa Monica? ... And don't say being a pirate." Max questions Chloe curiously as she allows herself to unwind. Chloe thinks for a few moments before remembering she used to want to be a scientist. "I used to want to be a scientist back when I was really into chemistry ... still into chemistry but I loved to experiment and see what stuff I could create. ... Also, you know normal kid dreams and shit." Chloe answers as she could see herself jumping around in her bedroom in a labcoat, being a child was so simple and now life is anything but simple._   
_"Besides being a photographer ... I used to want to be an actress especially the kind that was wanted by every guy and it was just a childish dream ... but a girl can dream." Max revealed with a childlike grin on her lips, she continued to stare up at the stars millions of miles away._   
_" ... But now I'm a photographer, selling what I can to galleries and shit. ... I'm not famous but I guess I'm okay with that ..." Max announced._

_" ... I'm glad that I'm with you though, I mean ... even if I didn't get my dream, being with you is better than anything I could've ever wanted. ... Sorry for being a cheeseball again ..." Max chuckled softly as her baby blue eyes darted over to Chloe, damn things got cheesy way too fast._   
_" ... I love you too, Max Caufield ... I don't think there was ever a time where I hated you ... I will never stop loving you for one second, Maxine Caufield. ... Now we can be cheese balls together." Chloe rejoiced as her eyes met Max's eyes, they had this beautiful sparkle in them and she just wanted to fall in love with Max again and again and again. Max smiled delicately at Chloe's words as she could feel her heart thumping in her chest and her urge to kiss Chloe become powerful. Max scooted next to Chloe as she raised her head and leaned down to press a loving kiss to Chloe's soft lips. Chloe allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she pressed her lips against Max's delicate lips, Max could taste the beer on her lips and could smell the lotion she put on, it smelt really nice and warm._

_Max pulled away from her lips after a few moments, their foreheads were pressed together as their eyes remained locked onto one another, they were fixated with each other. "You're so fucking beautiful ... I could kiss you forever and ever ..." Chloe breathed against Max as a soft chuckle left her lips, Max felt her cheeks warm up at Chloe's words but felt what she was saying as she felt the desire to kiss Chloe more and more. Chloe's eyes dart down to Max's lips for a few moments before she presses a kiss against Max's lips causing a soft moan to slip from Max's lips. Chloe can feel her heart thump erratically in her chest and her stomach flutter with insurgent butterflies. Chloe presses her lips against Max's harder as Max can feel Chloe's hand gently trail up her arm, she could feel a cool wind brush against her skin and the intense feelings of love and lust combine. Max felt Chloe's teeth scrape against her bottom lip causing Max to moan as she felt a shiver travel up her spine, she could feel Chloe's lips devour her own as the sensations made her feel hot and bothered. Chloe's hand began to cup Max's warm cheeks as she felt her head go in circles and her brain be crowded with thoughts of Max. She was so in love with her._

_Chloe pulled away from Max's lips breathless as she could feel her heart race faster than anything in the world and her body felt as though it was on fire. Max licked her lips as she felt so nervous and awkward, they've done it before but she was still very awkward during sex and she just hoped and prayed she didn't screw anything up. Max pressed her lips against Chloe's as she straddled Chloe's lap, her hands cupped Chloe's warm cheeks and her tongue began to part Chloe's lips. Max's tongue began to rush into Chloe's mouth as their tongues began to dance erotically causing soft moans to leave both of the girl's lips. Chloe can't help but immerse herself in these blissful sensations that plagued her body, her palms are on Max's waist as they continue to kiss. Max felt her body tingle with arousal as their tongues continued to brush against each other in desperate and rough movements. After a few moments, Max pulls away breathless as her cheeks are burning up and she can't feel her tongue. "Chloe ..." Max pants wantonly as she gazes deeply into her eyes._

_Chloe felt a shiver travel up her spine at the way Max said her name, it sounded so lewd yet so suggestive, it made her want to devour Max in every kind of way. Max felt Chloe pull her in for a heated kiss, she could feel her hands traveling down to her butt before she squeezed her butt causing Max to moan softly against Chloe's lips. Their tongues danced sensually together once more, Chloe could feel her tongue tingling and her body tingle with arousal as they continued to kiss each other. After a few moments, Chloe pulls away as she begins to press greedy kisses against Max's exposed neck. Max can't help but bit her bottom lip at the feeling of Chloe's lips pressed against her neck, Chloe begins to put hickeys all over her neck and collarbone causing Max to gasp at the sight. " ... It will be so hard to cover these, Chloe ... you know why I tell you not to put hickeys on me especially so many ..." Max exclaimed worriedly._   
_"You shouldn't want to cover them up ... just lets others know that you're mine, Ms. Caulfield ..." Chloe chuckles deviously before pulling the straps to her tank top off her shoulders before pulling the shirt off her body._

_Chloe's eyes immediately darted to the sight of her bare breasts, her nipples were rock hard and not to mention, her breasts were a perfect size. Max felt so shy at the feeling of Chloe staring at her breasts, they were so small she thought to herself but she couldn't help but get excited at the thought of Chloe staring at her breasts. Chloe began to wrap her hands around her small breasts as she began to press delicate kisses to her breasts causing Max to groan at the blissful sensations. "You have awesome tits, Max ..." Chloe says, complimenting Max's breasts causing Max to chuckle at the way Chloe said the words. "Thanks, Chloe ..." Max chuckles softly before a wanton whine is pried from her lips at the feeling of Chloe sucking softly on one of her nipples. Chloe continued to suck softly on her nipple causing Max to whine and whimper at the ecstatic sensations that tingled throughout her wanton little body._

_Chloe chuckles against her skin before pulling away from her nipples as she presses hungry yet delicate kisses over Max's exposed torso, her lips felt smooth and every kiss felt blissful against her cool skin. Chloe's lips end up a few inches above the waistline of Max's jeans, she begins to unzip Max's jeans and she puts them a few feet away from them._   
_"Lace, huh? ... That's some sexy ass underwear, did you plan for this Ms. Caulfield?" Chloe teases with a devious grin resting on her lips, she licks her lips before pressing another heated kiss to Max's lips as her hand began to trail from the top of Max's chest down to her soaked panties. Max felt a shiver run up her spine and the hair on her legs stand tall, she can feel Chloe's hand slip into her panties and her fingers begin to rub her clit in continuous circles causing Max to moan needily against her lips. Max wraps her hands around Chloe's body as she's struggling not to scream Chloe's name from the canyons, the way she was rubbing her felt so blissfully intense. Max pulls away from Chloe's lips as heavy breathes part from her lips before a soft erotic moan is pried from her lips at the sensation of Chloe's fingers diving deep inside of her soaking hot core._

_"Chloe ..." Max whines needily as she can feel Chloe's fingers roughly move in and out of her, the tip of her fingers brush against her sweet spot causing Max to want to beg for more. She licks her lips as her eyes flutter closed at the pleasurable sensations that coursed throughout her body, Chloe began to curl her fingers against Max's g-spot. "Oh, that's the ... spot ...!" Max whines breathlessly as she's struggling not to cum at the feeling of her g-spot being hit repeatedly. She could feel her body shudder at the pleasure that coursed through her as her moans and heavy breathes fill the stillness. "Come on, Max ... why don't you be a little bit louder, babydoll ..." Chloe purred in Max's ears causing Max to squirm beneath Chloe's body as she bit down on her bottom lip, she could feel her heart thump heavily in her ribcage and her thighs tremble. Chloe began to snap her fingers onto Max's g-spot repeatedly causing the girl to cry out Chloe's name in a breathless gasp. "Atta girl ... moan my name again, Max ... please, just cry out my name when you finally cum ..." Chloe whispers in a purr as she continues to snap her fingers deep inside of Max, she knows she's close when she starts to clench her teeth tightly._

_"Oh, fuck ...! ... C-Chloe ... I'm gonna ... Oh! Yes! Fuck ...!" Max moans softly as her hips uncontrollably jerk upwards as her entire body vibrates at the sensation of her orgasm hitting her like a hurricane. Heavy breathes leave Max's parted lips as she still coming down from the high of her orgasm. Chloe chuckles softly at the girl before deciding to get her own clothes off, she quickly got naked as she was feeling insanely horny after Max moaned her name in a way that it made her shudder with arousal. Chloe licks her lips before spreading Max's legs as wide as they possibly could go, she positions herself with their pelvis's pressed against each other, she bites her tongue for a split second before speaking once more. " ... You ready for this, Max?" Chloe asks Max as the girl nodded with an awkward grin on her lips, she took a deep breath before giving Chloe one final nod of permission. Chloe smiled widely for a few moments before she began to roll her hips against Max's pelvis causing a shuddered moan to part from Max's lips at the pleasurable friction she felt. Chloe gently bit her bottom lip as she continued to grind her pelvis against Max, god did it feel so good especially the tingling sensations spread through her body._

_Max licked her lips as she could feel her body heat up at the sexual pleasure that she felt through her body, she began to grind her hips against Chloe's as she threw her head back at the pleasure she felt. Chloe whined at the feeling of Max rubbing against her, she could feel her entire body tremble and pleasure course through her body beautifully. A gasp left her lips as she continued to grind her hips against Max's, heavy breathes and low whimpers parted from her lips at the pleasure she experienced. "Fuck ... that feels so good ...! Mmh! ... Oh my fucking god!" Chloe whines desperately as she can feel body tingle with pleasure, everything she felt Max was feeling as well, it felt thrillingly intimate. Max could feel her breathes come in heavy as she began to rub her hips harder against Chloe's pelvis before placing one of her hands on her breasts. "Fuck! Max ...! Oh, yeah ...!" Chloe moans shamelessly as the pleasure feels immensely powerful and she feels like she's on cloud nine. "God! C-Chloe ...! D-Don't stop, baby ...! Oh, please don't ... fucking stop!" Max cries out needily as she bucks her hips against Chloe's rolling hips._

_Chloe moves her hips at a swifter pace before throwing her head back as she digs her nails into Max's thighs, she can feel her entire body tingle and her body reacting to the pleasure that she was immersed in. Max bit her bottom lip before groping Chloe's other breast. She continued to jerk and grind her hips firmly against Chloe's pelvis as pleasure radiated through their bodies. "Fuck! Babydoll ... you're gonna make me ... cum! Oh, god I can feel it ...! Fuck, Max ...! Max ... Max ... Max!" Chloe cried out in loud desperate whines as moans and cries of Max's name flew from her lips. They continued to grind their hips against each other as they both desperately wanted to reach their peak, they wanted to scream each other's name as they experience such intimate beautiful erotic pleasure._   
_"Fuck! Oh, god ...! I want more! I want you to make me cum, babydoll ...! Please make me cum hard ...!" Chloe whines desperately as she continues to grind her hips at a swift pace, Max can't stop herself from crying out at the pleasure that she's experiencing and she's just seconds away from her peak. "I'm so close! Fuck! I'm close ...! Chloe ... Chloe ... Ah!" Max sobbed hopelessly clinging to Chloe as a noisy scream parted from her lips. Max felt her thighs tremble and the hair on her body stand tall, she could hear her heartbeat in her eardrums as pleasure struck her like lightning. Chloe's peak wasn't too far behind and she looked forward to it._

_"Fuck! Max! I'm g-gonna ... oh! Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Chloe cried out shamelessly as she bucked her hips wildly against Max's pelvis as she can feel the knot in her stomach come undone as she does with it. A loud gasp slips from her parted lips as she can feel her body vibrate with immensely powerful pleasure that drove her mad. Her body is trembling and quivering at the impact of her orgasm as heavy breathes part from her lips, she felt her ears ring and everything just become a blur. Max makes her way onto the blanket and Chloe does soon after, Max curls up into Chloe's arms as a gentle smile grows on her lips. It felt phenomenal. " ... Did you plan for that to happen, Chloe ...?" Max huffs out in between heavy breathes as Chloe licks her lips before responding to her question. "No ... I guess just a heat of the moment thing. ... Fuck, that felt really nice ... you did an amazing job, Max and you weren't so quiet this time." Chloe answers with a soft chuckle parting from her lips before their eyes met once again. Max gazed into her eyes like she was in love with her and Chloe wouldn't trade that for anything, she'd sacrifice it all just for Max._

_"I ... just guess things felt different being in this spot and how ... beautiful it is and I guess that played into how I felt during ... sex. ... But you don't have to tell me when I'm doing good ..." Max said in a soft breath as she could feel her cheeks flush at Chloe's words. "Then you'll have to remind me to visit away more, won't you ...? ... I just want to tell you before we pass out that I love you more than anything in the world, Max Caulfield." Chloe cooed before pressing a delicate kiss to Max's lips, Max felt her heart sing and her cheeks felt like they were on fire, she loved the things she felt with Chloe and Chloe loved the life they experienced together. Both women soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms as they would never stop loving each other, experiencing life together, or falling in love with each other every day. They loved each other and nothing could stop or change how they felt for one another, their love was destined to be._

** _The Next Day ..._ **

_Both girls had woken up in the late afternoon and had just gotten back to the small area of Away, they had decided to get breakfast at David's place and go explore more of the town with David. As both girls sat in the RV, David felt a bit awkward considering he was outside for a while and could hear the girls moans echoing from the canyons. He didn't want to bring it up but still, it was awkward considering how his friends heard it too._   
_"Damn, you can finally make bacon and eggs that don't taste like shit. ... All jokes aside, breakfast was great and last night was even better." Chloe chuckles as she threw her fork down on the plate, Max sat beside her with a cup of coffee as she didn't have an appetite that morning, David took a sip of his coffee before muttering "I bet". Chloe raised an eyebrow at David before her eyes darted towards Max who's eyes widened._   
_" ... Did you hear anything last night?" Chloe asked nonchalantly._   
_"Sorry, kiddo but you guys weren't exactly quiet and you don't know that you can hear your echos from the canyons," David answered awkwardly.  
_ _"Well, that's fucking awkward ... and embarrassing," Chloe stated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do more pricefield in the future but not right now and I wanted to get this posted quickly as the anniversary of Life is Strange was a week ago, I think. But still thank you DontNod for such wonderful characters even if you do put us through so much tragedy and pain but thank you for such a great game.
> 
> Next is gonna be Chasefield and then Chaseamber. I can take 2 more requests for gay/lesbian ships as I want to really focus on Life is Strange 2.


	15. Bittersweet Heartbreak - Chloe x Daniel Dacosta 3

\

It had been 4 bittersweet months since Chloe had felt as though things weren't working out between them, Chloe had felt as though she was becoming less and less interested in continuing the relationship. So, instead of being a massive asshole and dragging him on believing that the relationship was fine, she told him nicely that it wasn't working out. Daniel wondered what he did wrong in the relationship, was he too nice? Was he too distant with her? Or was he ruining their relationship with his sex drive? He felt so down and found it hard to even draw anymore as he spent most of his time with Chloe, trying to show Chloe that he was there for her and that he still held some form of love for the girl. But after a while, he understood that her feelings were hers, but he began to realize that Chloe had fallen for another girl. A good friend, Max Caulfield who she hung out with often and had a noticeable crush on the photographer. He was happy that she was falling for someone else and even tried to help Chloe get Max more interested in her, now that he thought about it he loved their relationship as just friends, though she was a perfect lover.

She would still sometimes come over and just spend the night with him, nothing romantic happened but some meaningless sex that they both enjoyed especially when they felt lonely. Chloe had wanted to make Max hers, she wanted to have a relationship with the timid and introverted girl, she wondered was she gay and questioned her sexuality but decided that she was bisexual. Chloe had spent 4 months, trying to get Max to notice her feelings but she didn't realize that the girl already had someone taking up space in her bed. But Chloe didn't know that until she had decided to finally ask the girl out on a date, as she held a bouquet of red roses, she let a deep breath before from her lips before she made her way down the hallway. Before she knocked, she could hear soft whines and heavy breaths echoing from inside the room, Chloe then noticed the door was slightly open which made her curious as to what Max was doing. As she squinted her eyes into the small sliver, her azure eyes widened at the sight before her. Max was lying down with flushed cheeks as soft moans and whines parted from her lips, she saw a woman with warm blonde hair in between her legs as she worshipped the brunette with her tongue.

It was Rachel Amber. Chloe gritted her teeth as she watched a girl who she believed she was friends with pleasure her crush, it made her want to grab her by her blonde hair and pull it all out. She felt her hands tremble at the sight before her as she found herself seething when she heard Max moan Rachel's name, Chloe wanted Max moaning her name, not Rachel's. She dumped the roses down in front of Max's door as she clenched her fists tightly, screw her Chloe screamed inside of her mind as she wasted no time in quickly leaving the dormitories. "Fuck her!" Chloe cursed inside her head as she was running on fumes, her heart was thumping heavily in her chest and her breaths were coming in heavy. She quickly made her way inside of her truck and slammed the door loudly, she felt so ... stupid. She wishes that she knew that Max was taken or that she was bumping coochies with that skank Rachel, she wishes her heart was still whole.  
"They can go and suck it," Chloe mutters to herself as she allows herself to take a breath, she hates how hard she fell for Max and how stupid she was to continue talking with her when she showed no signs of interest. Chloe takes a few deep breaths before grabbing her phone on the dashboard and checking what the time was, it was around 5:00 in the afternoon and the day was already ruined for Chloe. She almost threw her phone against the dashboard before she saw that Daniel had texted her.

"How did it go?! Hopefully good, please tell me that things are good." Daniel wrote to her. She let a deep sigh part from her lips before she dialed his number, she thought to herself, hey it'd be good to take her mind off Max if she spent some time with Daniel. It rung for a few moments before he answered, he sounded so happy and so hopeful.  
"What did she say ...?! ... Chloe, did everything work out well?" Daniel questioned as Chloe wasn't saying anything, she wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks before answering his question angrily.  
"It didn't work out. ... She was fucking Rachel in secret and I was so stupid to chase after her when she was clearly not into me." Chloe croaked out as she found herself wanting to cry once more, Daniel felt incredibly saddened by what happened to Chloe and wished to help his friend. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't know. ... I thought she was single. I ... how can I help you, Chloe?" Daniel rambled before asking her if there was anything he could do to help his heartbroken and angry friend.

"Meet me at the junkyard. I need to blow off some steam and need to hang out with more people like you. ... You're a true friend, I want you to know that." Chloe answered before hanging up with a frown resting upon her lips, she licked her lips before inserting her keys into the key slot as the car roared powerfully with the turn of her keys. She wasted no time in speeding over to the Junkyard as did Daniel. He had called a taxi to pick him up and drop him off at the junkyard, he wondered why Chloe asked to meet him there, he didn't have a clue as to what she wanted at the Junkyard. Once he had made it to the Junkyard, he found Chloe parked at the other side as she sat in the car waiting for him to arrive. She questioned was she moving on too fast but something was telling her that was he was a good rebound. She took a deep breath before checking her glove compartment to find 3 condoms, she felt more secure knowing that she was being safe especially since she didn't need any more problems.

After a few moments, Daniel entered the truck with a heavy breath leaving his lips as he sat right beside her, he didn't know what to say to her. "Thank you for meeting me, Daniel. I just feel like I'm not good for anybody ... I wasn't good for Max, I wasn't good for Rachel, I wasn't good for anyone. ... I would've rather she just tell me straight up then having to find out that she was fucking Rachel ... why does everyone in my life fuck me over?" Chloe ranted as she found herself getting emotional about the incident, Daniel's expression changed to empathetic as he wanted to embrace Chloe and wipe away her tears. Chloe clenched her teeth as she felt her throat get tight, she told herself not to cry and how weak she was. "Chloe ... you'll be fine and you'll get over your heartbreak eventually and then you can find someone who you actually bond with, someone who bares themselves to you. ... I understand how you're feeling, believe me." Daniel expressed as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl, Chloe's azure eyes meet his for a few moments before she sighs sadly.

"I guess you're the only person who hasn't fucked me over yet. ... Do you ever sometimes want to say fuck the world and everyone in it?" Chloe asked in a serene tone before resting her head upon his shoulder, she felt that the whole world was just against her. Daniel noticed how she rested her head against his shoulders and felt ... different, it felt like there was perhaps a spark there or maybe he was getting too hooked up in his feelings? "Yes ... but you'll find people who will make you love the world and the people in it. You just have to be yourself and someone out there will care and love you." Daniel says, consoling the girl before he moves his hand onto her exposed back, Chloe can feel his fingers run up and down her spine and it felt good and it felt ... soothing. She found herself turning towards him, her azure eyes gaze longingly into Daniel's warm chocolate eyes, the brown in his eyes looked comforting and sympathetic. Daniel could see how her eyes were puffy and red, he could see the pain that lingered deep in her azure eyes with so many emotions in them. Chloe fluttered her eyes closed as she began to lean in towards him, Daniel's eyes widen in realization at what Chloe was doing. It didn't feel right.

Chloe pressed her lips gently against Daniel's as her hand trails up to his chest, she savored the warm sensation of his lips as Daniel kissed her back gently but it felt different. It felt like things were moving faster than he anticipated, he didn't want to take advantage of her in such a fragile and vulnerable state, he didn't want to just be in it for the sex. He pulls away from her lips moments later as he can feel his cheeks flushing red.  
"I d-don't want to take advantage of you like this. You're vulnerable and ... you're not thinking straight, you just want to get rid of your pain for a night's worth of sex that won't get rid of it forever." Daniel managed to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he wanted her to realize that it wasn't going to solve anything long term. Chloe's life was full of misery.  
" ... I need this. Please, Daniel ... I need this right now and I don't care if it's not gonna last. ... I just want this besides ... it's just sex." Chloe pleads in a soft breath as she grips his shirt tightly, her azure eyes are clouded with desire and want but he could still see the pain buried beneath it all.  
" ... I just want you to be sure. ... Sorry if I ruined the mood." Daniel says before he takes off his glasses and leaves them on the dashboard, he hoped that this night was worth it but he wished not to see her in pain.

Chloe smiled softly at the boy before kissing him once more, her lips devoured his hungrily as her hand cupped his warm cheeks, she enjoyed the heavenly feeling of kissing someone. But she wanted it to be Max. She wanted to kiss her sweet savory lips, she wanted to run her fingers through does coffee-colored locks of her and drift away to paradise with her. She allows her hand to trail down Daniel's chest and onto his crotch, she gropes the firm thick bulge, Daniel groaned at the sensation that washed over him. She continues to rub his erection for a few moments causing Daniel to groan against her lips once more before Chloe pulled away from his lips. She wasted no time in throwing off her tank top and began to unbutton her jeans, Daniel followed her lead and took off his t-shirt as well his shorts, Chloe pressed another hungry kiss to his lips as her tongue parts his lips apart for a few moments as she could feel his hands slip off the straps to her bra, she began to unhook her bra herself as she was now exposed. Her nipples were rock hard with arousal, she sat on the car seat as she began to slip off her panties as she was now fully naked, the sight of her naked body almost always made Daniel's jaw drop at the display. It felt ... blissful and it felt better than the pain she felt.

Chloe pulls off his boxers and quickly wraps her hand around his thick meaty shaft, she licks the pre-cum leaking from the head of his shaft making Daniel shudder at the erotic sensation he felt. Chloe found herself drooling for a taste of him as she continued to gently stroke Daniel's meaty shaft, her lustful cerulean eyes meet his for a few moments. Moments later, she presses her lips against his greedily as their tongues dance together once more, she groans softly against Daniel's lips making the boy's meaty shaft throb at the sound that came from her lips. Chloe begins to rub her thumb against the head of his leaking shaft, making Daniel jump at how sensitive the head of his shaft was. He moaned needily against her lips as he struggled to keep his legs still at the sensation of Chloe rubbing her thumb in circles around the head of his shaft. After a few moments, she pulls away from his lips before she licks her lips hungrily, she can't wait to feel him deep inside of her throat. She grins deviously at the boy before making herself comfortable as she began to take the head of his throbbing meaty shaft in between her lips.  
"Oh! ... That ... mnh ... feels wonderful!" Daniel gasps at the blissful sensations he felt, her lips felt so heavenly and he knew that no one would ever replace her and no one could mimic her sensual abilities.

Chloe sucked softly on the head of his shaft as she continues to stroke what her lips were wrapped around. She didn't know why but she loved experimenting with guys just as much as she liked experimenting with girls. She enjoyed the taste of him and every time he always tastes better than the last time, she continues to suck softly on the head of his shaft as the sounds of his groans of lust and bliss fill her eardrums like a symphony. She begins to gently fondle his balls making Daniel bite down on his bottom lip hard at the ecstatic sensations that vibrated through his lower region. "C-Chloe ... you feel so ... good! ... Mnh ...!" Daniel moaned needily as he could feel Chloe take more of his meaty shaft deep inside of her mouth, making him throw his head back at the insane pleasure he felt. Chloe's azure eyes dart up to his warm brown eyes, they're slightly open and they're clouded with lust, she loved how attractive he became when he was getting the life sucked out of him. She began to suck softly on the thick meaty flesh in between her lips whilst slowly bobbing her head up and down on his throbbing meaty shaft. Daniel's fingers tangled themselves in Chloe's neon blue hair, he let a shuddering groan part from his lips as he frantically held himself back from blasting all over her face. Chloe continued to stroke his balls before she began to suck harder on the flesh penetrating her lips making Daniel let out a series of moans and cries of Chloe's name at the immense pleasure he felt. He tasted so good.

Chloe began to bob her head at a quicker pace leaving the boy quivering at the blissful pleasure he was experiencing in that very moment, he bites down hard on his bottom lip before another throaty moan slips from his lips. Faint sucking sounds filled the car as Chloe continued to engulf Daniel's thick meaty shaft, she can feel Daniel tugging at her hair as gasps and groans fly from his lips. "Damn, been so long since we've done it." Chloe thought to herself before she stopped sucking him and began to suck on his balls, she sucked softly on the circular flesh for a few moments as Daniel let a shuddering moan of her name part from his lips.  
"I'm g-gonna ... cum! Oh, god ...!" Daniel groaned in pure bliss, he clutches the seat beneath him as Chloe quickly begins to suck softly on the head of his throbbing shaft, pushing Daniel over the edge at the sensations. Chloe's mouth began to fill with his salty semen, she made sure to suck up every inch of the thick bitter semen, she loves how salty it is and savors the taste. Heavy breathes and pants part from Daniel's parted lips, after a few moments Chloe gets up from the floor and began to devour his lips once more, he could taste himself against her tongue. Daniel's hands began to grope her perky breasts, he quickly begins to pinch her nipples making Chloe wince at the stinging pain she felt for a few moments.

Daniel twists one nipple whilst he sucks on the second one hungrily making Chloe whine needily at the blissful sensations that plagued her wanton body. She can feel arousal tingle throughout her body as she runs her slender fingers through his chocolate brown thin locks, she bites gently on her bottom lip as Daniel continues to suck on her nipples. Chloe can feel Daniel's teeth scrape against her nipple causing a shiver of arousal to travel up her spine. Chloe can feel Daniel's thick meaty shaft throbbing against her soaking folds, she just wants to feel him inside of her already. Daniel stops sucking on her nipples after a few moments before Chloe turns around with her back turned towards him as she presses herself against Daniel's chubby stomach. She holds his thick meaty shaft in her hands as she rubs the head of his shaft between her soaking warm folds making Daniel groan softly at the ecstatic bliss.  
"S-Stop ... teasing ..." Daniel mutters as he can't wait to be inside of her again, he licks his lips before Chloe chuckles at his words, she loved to tease the boy to no end. After a few moments, she lowers her hips down onto this thick meaty shaft with a loud groan parting from her lips at how full she feels. Daniel lets a needy whine part from his lips at the heavenly feeling of Chloe wrapped around him so tightly, he wants to savor the sugary moment that they're sharing, he wants to memorize everything.

Chloe waits a few moments before rolling her hips against his lap, her hips slowly move up and down on his thick shaft as low whines and moans part from her lips at the pleasure that arouses her insides. She bites her bottom lip as she groans softly at the feeling of his thick meaty shaft filling her up to the brim. Chloe bites down hard on her bottom lip as needy whines and groans part from her lips at the feeling of Daniel filling her up to the brim. Daniel's hands grip her hips as he gently thrusts his hips upwards as he found himself groaning and whining at the warm sensations that clung to him. Chloe begins to slam her hips down roughly making Daniel grunt at the heavenly sensation, abrupt moans fly from her lips as she continues to slam her hips down on his thick meaty shaft. Chloe can feel Daniel's face pressed against her back as he presses hungry kisses all over her back, whilst he wraps his arms around Chloe tightly which felt senselessly comforting. Chloe bit her bottom lip before moving her hips at a swifter pace causing louder whines and moans to part from her lips at the ecstasy that plagues her body with such passion. "God ... it feels so good ...! Oh, fuck! ... Yes, harder ...!" Chloe moaned shamelessly as her moans filled the truck, her thoughts were all over the place as she couldn't stop thinking of Max, she wanted to be with her so bad. Everything eventually became a blur, nothing but ecstasy clouded her mind and her being. Push away all those feelings of grief and just drown in sweet blissful ecstasy. Yes, fall into sweet blissful ecstasy ...

The next moment Chloe opened her eyes, she found herself sitting down with her legs spread wide as Daniel stood in between her legs, her feet rested on the dashboard as the sky had gotten even darker. She puts on a suggestive grin as she grips Daniel's thick meaty shaft she strokes him a few times before rubbing the head of his shaft in between her moist folds. "C-Chloe ..." Daniel groans softly at the pleasurable sensations, she was always such a tease and he loved it, he wished that he could be with her again but deep down he knew that she couldn't be tamed or held down. Daniel was forced out of his thoughts at the feeling of Chloe pushing his shaft inside of her causing a shuddering moan to part from his lips before she pulled him in for another heated kiss. After a few moments, she pulls away from his lips with a devious grin resting on her lips as her azure eyes are clouded with nothing but desire and lust. Daniel licks her lips before he began to slowly thrust his hips deep inside of Chloe as he enjoyed the sweet sounds of her needy whines and groans of his name. Daniel grits his teeth with every sluggish thrust of his hips as he found himself craving and aching for more of this heavenly pleasure. "That's it, baby ...! Give it all to me ...!" Chloe whines erotically as a soft chuckle parts from her lips.

Daniel feels his cheeks burning hotter than they ever burned and his body was covered in sweat not to mention, everything looked blurry but the sound of her voices of pleasure drove him to want to please her more. After a few moments, Daniel begins to slam his hips deep inside of Chloe causing her to arch her back at the ecstasy that plagues her being as a throaty whine of Daniel's name slips from her lips. She presses her chest against his as Daniel drives his hips deep inside of her, she can feel him hit her sweet spot almost flawlessly and she can't help but want more.  
"More ...! I want more! ... Oh, please Daniel ...!" Chloe whines needily as she bucks her hips against Daniel's, Daniel obeys her commands and begins to move his hips at a swifter pace. Causing them both to moan softly at the pleasure that they shared together, Chloe let sensual moans and groans part from her lips as she can't think of anything but the pleasure that she's consuming, she feels so numb with sweet ecstasy.  
"Fuck me harder ...! Fuck me as hard ... as you can ...!" Chloe commands before a scream erupts from her lips as Daniel continues to hit her sweet spot, he's struggling not to burst as everything feels so uniquely sensitive.

Daniel grits his teeth as he then proceeds to slam his hips as hard as he can and he's moving his hips as fast as he possibly can a grunt parts from his lips at how immersed he is in the emotionless ecstasy he's feeling. Chloe lets a loud erotic scream part from her lips as she buries her head into Daniel's neck, Daniel continues to slam his hips at a quick speed as her whines and moans fill the truck. Countless minutes passed as they shared blissful ecstasy together, after a few moments Daniel found himself whining loudly as he was so close to reaching his peak once more. "I'm g-gonna cum ...! Oh, God ...! C-Chloe ...!" Daniel whines needily as he throws his head back at the pleasure that vibrates throughout his entire being. He feels like being inside of a woman is the best kind of pleasure that any man or woman can experience in their life. Chloe grits her teeth before a powerful amatory scream of Daniel's name escapes from her lips. "Fuck me harder ...! Fill me up with your cum ...! I need it ...! Yes ...!" Chloe cried out as Daniel slammed his hips as hard as he could before collapsing on top of her with the sensation of his orgasm hitting him hard. Chloe lets a breathless moan part from her lips as she wraps her arms around Daniel's large torso whilst she savors the sensation of his warm semen filling her to the brim once again. Daniel allows himself to catch a few breaths as he clings to Chloe's warm body for a few minutes.

" ... Thank you so much, Daniel. ... Alright, now it's kinda uncomfortable up in here and we probably need more space. ... It's back to my mom's house." Chloe whispers before Daniel gets up from off of her body and slums himself onto the passenger seat as Chloe wastes no time in sitting up herself. They quickly start to dress again before Chloe quickly pressed her foot on the gas pedal with a loud screech echoing throughout the graveyard. Chloe wanted to continue this so badly, she didn't want it to end so abruptly and she wanted to spend the entire night just feeling numb with nothing but blissful ecstasy. Chloe informed Daniel that her mom and step-father are out visiting their parents and how they won't be back until 12:00. He accepted her offer to continue this at her home and the moment they entered the house, they allowed themselves to devour each other's lips. Clothes trailed outside into the bedroom as Chloe's lips continued to devour Daniel's hungrily, her hands caressed his large torso as Daniel's hands groped her butt before massaging the plump flesh. Chloe begins to walk towards her bed as their lips remain connected in their heated liplock before their bodies collide on top of the fluffy mattress. Their bodies made sweet beautiful love all night, her groans and moans of his name filled Chloe's bedroom, they made each other numb with ecstasy all throughout the entire night. It was another night of bliss. He loved every inch of her with his tongue, he savored the delicious taste of her arousal as it would become a taste that he would start to crave.

The night had quickly faded away and the morning sun shined beautifully through Arcadia Bay as Chloe and Daniel both lied in bed, their bodies remained fully exposed whilst they faced each other. The room was a mess from the night before as Chloe's eyes flutter open, she quickly shuts them at the sight of the sun in her eyes. She let a sleepy sigh part from her lips as she can see images of the night before flashing in her mind like a movie, but Max was a big part of her thoughts. Chloe still wanted Max. As Chloe sat up, she ran her hands through her neon blue hair as Daniel remained in a deep sleep from the night before. Chloe wipes her eyes for a few moments before she lies back down and her eyes meet the sight of Daniel's stiff meaty erection, when was he ever not hard? Chloe can't help but chuckle softly at the sight, she licks her lips before scooting closer to the chubby boy. She gently wraps her hand around his thick meaty shaft whilst she presses her thumb against the head of his shaft, she strokes him a few times before Daniel stirs in sleep at the ecstatic sensations. He wipes his eyes as everything looks blurry but he can kind of see Chloe a few inches beside him with her hand groping his thick meaty shaft.

"Morning, baby-cakes. ... I see that you're almost always hard, sweet face ... but I don't mind, in fact, it's kind of cute. ... I'm just gonna take care of your little problem and then we can get ready for school." Chloe teased in a sluggish tone before a chuckle left her lips, she began to rub her thumb in circles making Daniel groan at the blissful sensations he experienced.  
" ... If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about sweet cheeks? Were you dreaming about me sucking you dry ...? Or were you dreaming about fucking me hard again?" Chloe purred as Daniel groaned at the heavenly sensations, he found himself flushing a warm red before biting down hard on his bottom lip. Chloe chuckles before kissing his lips passionately, she devours his lips gently as she savors the sensations she felt against her lips. Daniel kisses her back as his hands tangle themselves in her neon blue locks, he can't help but question is this a dream? Was Chloe really kissing him passionately? Was any of it real?

Chloe pulled away from his lips breathlessly before gently stroking him for a few moments longer, she continues to rub her thumb in circles around the head of his meaty shaft which was now leaking with pre-cum. "Please ... don't tease me anymore ..." Daniel pleaded before a throaty groan left his lips. Chloe chuckled before saying "Alright, I know you hate it when I tease you, baby-cakes." Chloe then presses her exposed body against Daniel's as she can feel his thick meaty shaft slip inside of her causing her to groan in pleasure at the feeling of her core being filled to the brim. Chloe wraps one of her legs around Daniel's body as she can feel one of his hands squeeze her ass tightly before he wastes no time in thrusting his hips deep inside of her drawing out long erotic moans from her lips. Daniel bites on his bottom lip as his movements are slow yet deep, the savor the pleasure that radiates between their bodies, Chloe whines as she can feel herself pulsate around Daniel's thick meaty shaft. After a few moments, Daniel begins to move his hips at a rougher pace making Chloe groan and moan his name breathlessly at the pleasure that vibrates through her. "Fuck, that feels so ... good, baby-cakes. ... Mnh! Fuck ...!" Chloe whined erotically before pulling him in by his face and pressing a sloppy yet erotic kiss to his lips, making the boy moan against her lips.

Daniel kisses her back firmly before slamming his hips at a much faster pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as well as Chloe's erotically shameless cries of pleasure. Chloe pulls away from his lips before wrapping her arms around him as soft moans and whines left from her lips at the ecstasy that rippled throughout her entire being. Daniel continues as he grits his teeth trying to hold back his voices of pleasure, after a few moments he buries his face into Chloe's breasts as the sound of her sweet cries of ecstasy fills his ears like a sweet melody.   
"Oh, yes ...! Daniel! Yes! ... Oh yes, I'm gonna ... Oh! Yes, fill me up to the brim with your cum!" Chloe cried out shamelessly as Daniel continued to slam his hips deep inside of Chloe, he groans her names softly before pressing a hungry kiss to her lips, he devoured her delicious delicate lips. After a few seconds, Daniel gasps loudly at the feeling of his orgasm striking him down like thunder, his lips quivered as well as his thighs, he could feel himself empty deep inside of Chloe's core. Chloe let a breathless moan part from her lips at the feeling of Daniel's heated semen fill her core once again. She quickly gets out of the slightly uncomfortable position as lies down on the bed, heavy breaths part from her lips as she questions if Max will come up to her and hug her like she usually does. 

Or if she'll have to pretend that everything is okay, she doesn't want to deal with putting up a facade, pretending that she's not fuming at the sight of Rachel and Max together or trying not to break down at the sight of Max. She felt a frown replace her once wild smile, she lets a deep breath part from her lips as silence and stillness fills the room now, she wonders what Daniel could be thinking but she kind of doesn't care. Daniel can't help but think of how he didn't help Chloe, he knows her more than she thinks he knows her, he knows that she's like a shadow of Rachel. A girl who holds so much pain behind a wild smile, Daniel knew that she would put on another one of her suggestive smiles before teasing him once more, he found himself wanting to help her more than just sexually. The sound of Chloe's alarm ringing noisily breaks them both of their deep thoughts as they had remembered that they had school.  
"Fuck ... I can't wait to graduate. ... I'll drive you to school as thanks for everything that you've done for me especially since I know that I'm not an ideal friend." Chloe insisted, however, her tone was rather gloomy as she got up from the bed to get her clothes back on, Daniel sat up on the bed as things more awkward then they had in a while. "Thanks" Daniel replied.

"No problem, Daniel. ... You're cool." Chloe replied as she sprayed on some fruity perfume to get rid of the smell of sex that stuck on her body. They both quickly got dressed and wasted no time in getting to school, despite how much Chloe needs help Daniel is not sure if she'd accept his help, he's not sure if she's quite ready for a rebound but he's ready when she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all I'm gonna do Chaseamber and Mark x Fem' Reader 2 and then I'm gonna close requests so I can focus on things I want to write as well as work on other projects and such. I hope you guys enjoy these chapters!


	16. Succulent - Victoria x Max

Victoria and Max were complete opposites of each other, Victoria loved all kinds of attention, Max enjoyed being in the background rather than being front and center but these girls were more alike than they knew. Victoria wished she could ditch the heavy make-up and relax in her dorm room but she had a dream to chase after. She yearned for recognition and wealth, she wanted to never have to worry about being broke, she wanted to have people praising her for her work, she wanted to be acknowledged. Max never wanted or craved attention, she preferred to not be acknowledged and she wanted to stay in her little bubble but there was something about Victoria that made her go out of her comfort zone. The girl knew how to get under skin with her taunts and insults, it made her want to change because Victoria wasn't happy with how she was. Victoria disliked how Max was so different than her, she hated how she never tried going out of her comfort zone, she hated how she appeared to be normal.

Victoria found the hate and distaste that she had for Max fade away as she began to like her, she wanted to be friends with her or at least that's what she told herself. Victoria and Max's friendship was an unusual one, Victoria would often take Max shopping and would give her advice on how to take better pictures. She even went as far as buying her an expensive vintage camera for Max on her birthday, she admired how Max never really cared about how much money she spent on her. She enjoyed spending time with her or traveling places with her. She admired how she didn't care about her appearance or her money, she cared about Victoria Maribeth Chase. She didn't know how or when to confess that she had fallen deeply for the brunette. She was really shitty with telling her feelings but thankfully her not so obvious date to a museum out of town got the hint through. Max confessed to fancying the girl as well and their relationship went from there, Victoria was almost always taking her on dates and showing her off to her Vortex club friends. She treated her like she was special, she gave her the spotlight that she enjoyed and that made her glad that Victoria was changing as a person, she was becoming better.

It had been 7 months since they began dating and it was only natural that they'd tell their parents about each other, Victoria was anxious about her father being there as she never told him that she was bisexual. He was quite uptight and strict, he wanted her to take over his company and he was rarely ever home. She hoped he wouldn't be home but she knew that he'd be wouldn't understand it at first but he'd grow to understand as he loves her with all his heart. Victoria had spent the Friday shopping with Max and had struggled to find the perfect outfit for her but decided to dress her in a short black ribbed button front dress with a pair of black flats. Whilst she dressed her, she gave her a specific pair of panties that were lacy and looked almost like lingerie, Victoria told her that she got them especially for her and she thought nothing of it. She thought that maybe that those panties were a hint that she was going to get laid that night, little did she know was that the panties vibrated with a click of a button. Victoria wanted to tease the girl, she wanted Max to whine and beg for her touch her, for her to take her before she exploded with pleasure but she was going to starve the girl of any pleasure from her touch. Victoria planned to make Max scream her name night all night long.

Victoria and Max had just entered the Chase household, the home was rather large and quite modern with all the latest tech and had a very chic yet modernized feel to the home. As Max had sat at the dinner table, she could feel her palms become sweaty and she could feel her mind race with all these thoughts on how to impress Mrs. Chase who was quite nice. "So, what aspirations do you have Ms. Caulfield ...?" Mrs. Chase asked as she put a bowl of salad in the middle of the table, she had light blonde hair that was curled beautifully and she wore large amounts of make-up. " ... I want to have a career ... in photography as I grew up with a camera in my hands. What do you do ... if you don't mind me asking?" Max answered as she sat nervously beside Victoria who put on a delicate smile, as she hoped that Max wouldn't offend or stumble over her words. "Oh, I don't work. ... Victoria's father does all the work and he's the breadwinner of the family. ... Don't be afraid to ask me things, Maxine, as you seem to be a very sweet girl which is exactly what Victoria needs." Mrs. Chase muttered as she took a large mouthful of her salad.

"Ugh, mom you don't have to say stuff like that. Besides, I thought you'd stop saying stuff like that after I got a partner." Victoria groans as she rolls her eyes at her mother, she can't help but feel the older you get the more embarrassing your parents get or maybe that was just her mother. Mrs. Chase let a sigh part from her lips as she took a sip of her water, she was insanely beautiful for her age and looked only a few years older than Victoria but you can tell where Victoria got her looks from. "Of course, I'm not going to stop talking about it, I'm a mother so of course I'm going to continue to talk about your partners. ... Besides, you never brought any of your boyfriends or girlfriends around me or your father so this is a first." Mrs. Chase chuckled softly as Max chuckled at her words, Victoria's mother was really nice and actually appeared to be a rather normal mom. "Because I never really had an-" Victoria began before her mother let a scoff part from her lips at the words she knew was gonna come from her lips. "Oh, please ... I know you don't just buy condoms for your friends and besides, I know that you can't be alone for too long. For a moment, I thought you and N-" Mrs. Chase snickered before Victoria interrupted her.

"I told you he's just a freaking friend. God, mom ... besides Max recently started selling her photos and they've been selling like crazy ... all thanks to me." Victoria boasted with a wide arrogant grin on her lips as she crossed her arms, she felt so proud that she could help Max get her name out there. "Alright, first of all ... you basically posted my photos all over social media and had practically begged some art galleries to put my photos in their galleries. ... But still, it was extremely thoughtful of Victoria and I thank her ... so much for it." Max states as she can't help but grin widely at the thought of Victoria doing something so ... kind for her. Victoria chuckled slyly at the girl before wrapping her arm around the small girl and pressing a soft peck to her rosy cheeks causing Max to flush red with embarrassment. Mrs. Chase chuckled at the sight of Victoria's affection before taking a sip of her wine, she had a soft smile on her lips as she felt happy and delightful seeing her daughter in love. "Victoria barely likes to hug me in public ... I guess there's a side of Victoria that I don't know about but I like this side of you, Vicky." Mrs. Chase chuckled happily as she began to grab their empty glasses and made her way out of the dining room to the kitchen. Victoria's wide smile quickly faded away as she scooted over towards Max, her innocent smile turned into a devious one that honestly scared Max. She questioned what was the cause of such a devilish grin to grow on her flawless lips.

"What ... are you doing ... Torie?" Max muttered silently as Victoria's eyes were fixated onto her, she could feel Victoria's hand trail up her bare thighs as she grins at Max with a grin that says I know something you don't. "Nothing to worry your sweet little head over, Max ..." Victoria whispered in a soft breath into Max's ear, sending shivers under her skin and setting her skin cold. Victoria continued to move her hand up and down Max's creamy thighs at a slow antagonizing speed. Victoria brushed her lips against Max's warm cheeks, making Max's heart halt all movements at the gentle sensation. Victoria pulled away quickly after a few moments but her hand remained on her exposed thighs as she put on a brave smile when her mother walked into the dining room. "Hope that you drink wine Max or are your parents against you drinking wine ...?" Mrs. Chase asked sarcastically as she knew some parents especially religious ones didn't allow their kids to drink not a sip of wine which was kind of idiotic in Mrs. Chase's eyes. Max gulped before putting on a fake smile as she struggled not to shudder at the feeling of Victoria's hand rubbing her thighs. "... My parents don't mind. ... Thank y-you, Mrs. Chase." Max stuttered nervously as Mrs. Chase chuckled beneath her breath.

"It's fine besides I don't condone drinking as long as you're doing it inside the house and you have people with you who are looking after you." Mrs. Chase answers as she begins to take a sip of her wine. Victoria bites her bottom lip gently as she pulls the remote control for the vibrating panties, she makes sure that it's hidden well underneath the table. "So ... Max, how are your parents? Doing well, I hope ..." Mrs. Chase asked silence filled the room for a few moments before Max's eyes widened suddenly at the feeling the fabric of the panties vibrating against her. Sending shocks of pleasure through her most exposed spot as she could feel Mrs. Chase's eyes widen as she questioned was Max alright. "I'm f-fine ... just haven't called them ... in a while. ... I hope they're doing okay ... I'll be v-visiting them in a few weeks." Max stuttered out as her pale cheeks were bright red as she struggled to stay still in her seat at the pleasure that vibrated throughout her lower region. Victoria held a devious grin on her lips as she began to speak to her mother, she wanted to humiliate Max as much as she possibly could. "Oh, I forget ... Max why don't you tell my mother about the meeting that I had with that Mark." Victoria says innocently as she urges Max to continue speaking, Max can't help but curse beneath her breath at the girl with the shit-eating grin sitting right beside her.

" ... V-Victoria and Mr. Jefferson had met up ... to discuss her t-talent. ... He put in ... a g-good word for her and she e-ended up getting her art ... submitted to an art gallery." Max stuttered uncontrollably making Ms. Chase raise an eyebrow at the brunette sitting across from her, she took another bite of her food as she tried to analyze the situation. Victoria could see that her mom was already growing a bit suspicious of them both. "One thing I forgot to tell you was that unfortunately, Max has a stuttering problem which I have been helping her with." Victora insisted as she put a frown on her lips, she hoped her mother believed every bit.  
"Oh, that's ... unfortunate. I'm sorry, Maxine or would you prefer to be called Max?" Ms. Chase asked in a concerned tone as her expression changed to worrisome, she was kind of happy that Victoria got with a girl who could soften those harsh exteriors. "I don't m-mind which one. ... I think I need some ... more water ..." Max managed to say without losing her composure, she put a hand over her cheeks as she found them to be insanely hot and she struggled to stay still in her seat.

"Alright, do you need anything else, dear?" Ms. Chase asked as she got up from the chair and made her way into the kitchen. "Do you have c-crackers or s-something ...?" Max stuttered as she could feel Victoria's foot brush against hers all whilst Victoria sat beside her with an innocent grin on her lips. "No, sorry dear I'm afraid I don't." Ms. Chase answered from the kitchen as the water began to run, Max found herself drenched in arousal as the panties continued to vibrate against her lower region. "Victoria ... stop it ... we're gonna ..." Max whispered into Victoria's ear quickly before sitting up straight at the sound of Ms. Chase's heels clicking against the floor. Victoria wasn't going to stop, she wanted to see how much Max could handle in one night, she wanted to see the girl struggle to hold back from orgasming right in front of Ms. Chase. Victoria continued to brush her foot against Max's before she began to slowly move it upwards towards her ankle, making Max shiver at the simple touch. "Alright, Max here is your water and I hope that you can get rid of your problem, sweetheart. ... But Max, how do you plan to support yourself and Victoria?" Ms. Chase asked as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers, the woman waited for an answer with a soft grin.

"I'm g-gonna work at ... the two w-whales diner and or do p-photography and s-sell my photos if I can." Max stuttered as she felt Victoria turn up the heat with a click of a button, making the girl gnaw and chew on her lips as she struggled to keep her hips still. " ... I know you think that selling your photos will make enough money to keep you guys in an apartment but ... I'm sorry girls it just won't cut it. Believe me ... sometimes you sacrifice your dreams just to make someone else happy." Ms. Chase exclaimed with a frown on her lips as her forest green eyes darted across the room, almost like she knew something they didn't know. "Mom ... you don't have to ask Max questions like that, besides I plan to provide for us both." Victoria opposed as her face scrunched up in an irritated expression, Victoria felt as though her mom always let on more than she needed to. "I know, Victoria. I was just asking the young woman." Ms. Chase stated before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Max felt as though things were beginning to get tense and she didn't want that to happen, she took a deep breath before putting a hand on top of Victoria's as a sign of telling her that it wasn't the time or the place for it. Victoria gritted her teeth for a few moments before letting an aggravated sigh part from her lips, she knew that she would get questions from Max later on. "Sorry mom, any other questions you have for Max or can we eat in silence?" Victoria asked as she stared at her plate of salad, her foot continued to rub against Max's ankle which made the girl want to grit her teeth anxiously. "I did have 2 questions for Max. ... How did you and Victoria meet? As well as what are your plans for my daughter?" Ms. Chase asked with a sigh parting from her glossy red lips, she seemed just about ready to drink herself away into that bottle of wine. "We m-met in um ... class. I was n-new and she was sitting in the ... front of the class and I noticed ... how beautiful Victoria was and ... she made no effort to be my friend. ... But she's changed over time and gained my trust." Max answered with a shudder spreading all over her entire body as she struggled to hold herself back from creaming those beautiful lace panties.

Victoria turned it up at the highest it could go, making Max gasp at the sudden sensations that vibrated through her entire lower region, she felt herself tingle and throb for something more. "Are you alright, dear? Do you need to rest or something?" Ms. Chase questioned concerningly.  
"I'm fine ... I just need to finish dinner." Max answered as she began to take large bites of her food, she quickly wanted to get dinner over with and done with. "Okay, sweetie." Ms. Chase said in a soft breath before a frown grew on her lips, Max felt that there was more to Victoria's family then she could possibly understand or comprehend. Max thought dinner was alright but could've been a lot better, things just felt ... different. "You forgot to answer my last question, dear." Ms. Chase stated emotionlessly as she seemed disinterested in the dinner. "S-Sorry. ... I plan to ... cherish and love your daughter to the ... ends of the earth. She has a ...h-heart of g-gold and the skin of a ... tiger. I'll try to m-make her as ... happy as I can." Max stuttered before taking a huge bite of her food.

Victoria licked her lips before moving her hand onto Max's thigh, she wasted no time in slipping her hand under her dress as she began to press the hem of her lace panties against her soaked entrance. Making Max grit her teeth as hard as she can, she can feel her stomach coil into a tight knot that signaled that she was close to reaching her peak. "C-Can I ... use the restroom?" Max asked Ms. Chase who nodded in response, the woman seemed to have a lot on her mind. Max wasted no time in quickly getting up and she grabbed Victoria's wrist as she began to drag the devious girl with her to the restroom. Ms. Chase either didn't see them or couldn't care less to see what they were going to be up to. The moment they reached the restroom, Max pushed Victoria against the bathroom wall with an angry expression on her face, she hated how she teased her throughout dinner and she hated that shit-eating grin on her lips. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Max exclaimed as silently as she could, Victoria wanted to laugh at how this short Max was compared to her. "I'm just testing you, sweet little Max. Besides, you seem to be way too good at this or maybe you've done this before, Max ...?" Victoria teased in a soft purr making Max grit her teeth in furious frustration.

"I'm trying not to make an ... Oh! Shit ...! Oh, god ..." Max began to shout at the girl before a loud erotic moan parted from her lips at the feeling of her orgasm tearing through her, unlike anything she's ever experienced. She found herself kneeling before Victoria as her entire body was trembling and quivering from the aftermath of her orgasm vibrating through her entire being. Victoria let a scoff part from her lips as a confident grin quickly grew onto her flawless lips, she crossed her arms as she stared at the girl kneeling before her. "What was that, Maxine ...? ... I believe you're the one who made an ass out of yourself ... besides, I didn't want you to cum ... just yet." Victoria teased as she kneeled in front of Max, her finger rested underneath her chin before she chuckled deviously in front of the brunette. "Get up ... we have to finish dinner." Victoria ordered as she wanted to quickly get dinner over with and get to fucking Max in her room. Max had let a deep breath part from her lips before managing to get up from the floor, everything felt so sensitive and she felt her body still shuddering from the result of her intense orgasm.

They quickly made their way to the dining room to find the table empty and Ms. Chase's plate as well as her cup gone from the table, only their plates remained. "Goddamnit, mom ... I guess that means dinner is over sooner than I thought. ... But I don't mind cause I get to have you all to myself." Victoria chuckled deviously with a suggestive grin resting on her lips, Max couldn't help but blush heavily at her words before she found herself being carried by Victoria as they devoured each other's lips. Victoria dropped the girl onto the bed as Max tore off her clothes whilst Victoria began to get something from one of her drawers, she began to put on a strap-on as she could wait to make her scream nothing but her name. Victoria remained in a deep purple bra whilst she stood wearing a strap-on with a black 7-inch dildo attached to it, she held a devilish grin on her lips as she began to crawl on top of Max as a chuckle left her lips.  
"I can't wait any longer ... I just want to fuck you all day and night, taste you ... make you feel good. You want that, Max ...?" Victoria purred suggestively as Max almost immediately said yes in soft needy pleads. "Please, I want you so fucking bad, Victoria. ... Please, fuck me nice and hard. ... Oh, please ..." Max begged needily as she clung desperately to Victoria's cool body, Victoria chuckled deviously at Max's needy pleads.

" ... I'll give you what you want as long you're a good girl for me, baby." Victoria purred before sucking softly on Max's neck causing the girl to whimper needily at the breath-taking sensations as Victoria's hands trailed up and down her torso as she enjoyed how warm her skin was. Victoria pressed hungry kisses all over Max's neck making her body ache and crave more of her addicting touch, Max wraps her legs around Victoria before a sensual whine flies from her lustful lips. Victoria chuckles at how needy Max is for her before pulling away from her neck, she gently bites down on her bottom lip before pressing a hungry kiss to Max's lips. Whilst she kisses Max, she grasps the 7-inch dildo and begins to slip it inside of Max's soaking needy core causing Max to whine loudly at the pleasure that entered her libidinous body. Victoria gently bites down on her bottom lip before rolling her hips deep inside of Max, drawing out erotic whines and whimpers from the girl. "Aren't you a horny little bitch, Max ...? It's kind of hot seeing you so ... submissive, seeing you beg for more pleasure is probably one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed." Victoria purrs as she spreads Max's legs wider, her hips move slowly in and out of Max whilst Victoria's hands fondle and grope Max's small breasts. "V-Victoria ...! Oh, yes ...! V-Victoria ... I want more ...!" Max moans in a desperate whine as she clutches the sheets beneath her.

"Oh, I know you do, kitten ... but I'm in control now. ... I'll choose how I get to fuck your needy little body." Victoria teases before slamming her hips for a few moments sending large shudders of pleasure throughout Max's heated body. "Oh, please don't stop ...!" Max whines as she arches her back at the pleasure that floods through her uncontrollably. Victoria licks her lips before slamming her hips mercilessly into Max causing an erotic cry to erupt from her lips at the blissful ecstasy she's experiencing. "You like that don't you ...? Didn't know how much of a slut you were in the sheets ... did I bring this out of you or were you hiding this side from me?" Victoria teases as she continues to slam her hips deep inside of Max, she grins devilishly at the girl before sucking softly on one of her nipples causing Max to moan her name breathlessly at the blissful sensations. Victoria moaned against Max's creamy skin at the pleasure that tingled throughout her entire body, she continued to move her hips at a rough pace as Max's moans and whines echoed throughout Victoria's bedroom. "You taste so ... sweet. I just ... wanna fuck you forever and ever but then ... nothing would get done. ... I'm gonna give you what you want, kitten." Victoria chuckled against Max's breast before she moved her hips at a swifter pace, she knew exactly which spots to hit and it was just perfect.

"Yes! Oh, fuck! Victoria! Victoria ... Victoria ... Victoria ...!" Max cried out shamelessly as she clutched the sheets as tight as she could, Victoria whined at the ecstasy that they experienced together. Victoria threw her head back as she continued to slam her hips at a swift pace deep inside of Max, the atmosphere seemed ... perfect and it felt ... amatory. Victoria leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to Max's lips. Their tongues danced together sensually as they moaned and groaned against each other's lips, they savored the different tastes of each other's lips. After a few moments, Victoria pulled away from Max's before pressing hungry kisses all over Max's collarbone. "I'm ... c-close ...! Ah! Victoria! I'm c-cumming! Oh, yes ... Victoria ....!" Max cried out as she felt her orgasm strike her down like thunder, she arched her back upwards as her body trembled and quivered at the aftermath of her intense orgasm. Victoria pressed another kiss to Max's lips before moaning softly against her lips at the sensation of her orgasm vibrating throughout her entire being.

"That was so ... perfect, Victoria. ... Thank you." Max huffed breathlessly as Victoria collapsed right beside her, Victoria's forest eyes darted over to Max who held a gentle smile on her lips. "You don't have to thank me, Max. You felt good too ... that's sex, isn't it? You both make each other feel really good ... but I am sorry about dinner." Victoria answered as she covered her naked body up with the thick comfy blanket, Max quickly made her way into Victoria's arms as they shared each other's warmth. "I guess it's alright but I thought we might've ... ruined the mood. Your mom really seemed ... different after what I answered her." Max stated as her expression turned to worrisome, did she do something wrong or ...?

" ... I knew you'd say something about her. ... Well, I guess I'll tell you the story when I'm not tired as hell and drenched in sweat." Victoria answered with a yawn before her eyes fluttered closed, she hoped to tell Max someday when things weren't just beginning between them. One thing she feared was that Max would leave her alone once she found out about her family, she worries that Max would just use her to get a lot of wealth. " ... I'm not gonna forget this, Tori. ... Just so you know, I love you, Victoria. ... Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty." Max cooed before falling asleep in Victoria's arms soon after. As long as they were by each other's side the world couldn't stop them, it couldn't stop what they held for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I'm gonna do Chaseamber and Mark x Fem' Reader 2 and then I'm gonna close requests so I can focus on things I want to write as well as work on other projects and such. I hope you guys enjoy these chapters!


End file.
